Of Vampires and Wizards
by Tsuzuki's-luva
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't an only child? What if he had a twin? And what if said twin could bring back the dead? Alive! Sirius and others; Manipulative! Dumbledore, Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight; I just like to mess around with their characters and my own ideas._

**Summery: **What if Harry Potter wasn't the only child of Lilly and James? What if he has a twin sister, and said twin could bring back one person from the dead every year? What if everyone knew of her? Alive! Sirius; Manipulative! Dumbledore, Ron bashing. Set after OOTP. Eventual events link onto Twilight, but all vampires in this story are as the legends say, except the walking around in the day; fangs and all.

**Rating: **M for language, abuse, self harm, dark humour, and saucy situations.

------------

'_Thought'_

'Speech'

_*Parsletoungue*_

**Chapter 1: separation**

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking; all was well in his little world, his weapon believed every word he said, said weapon was still under his thumb and was currently living with his muggle relatives. Yes everything was perfect for him . . . . . for the time being.

. . . . . .

'BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!' a man yelled.

A boy jolted upright in his bed, grabbing his glasses and shoving them on his face and running out his bedroom door; if you would call it a bedroom. The small window had bars enclosing the occupant from the outside; eight locks lined the outer side of the door, this was no bedroom; this was a prison cell.

The boy made his way down stairs to face his uncle, some of the chores had not been completed and he knew what was coming to him. The second his foot hit the floor of the entrance hall, the boys' uncle hit him into the wall beside him.

'_Here we go again' _the boy thought as his uncle continuously threw punches to his ribs, stomach and face. Doubling over in pain from a well placed punch to the gut, the boy didn't even process when a foot connected with the side of his head.

This boy didn't deserve this treatment; he was Harry Potter for god's sake, the saviour of the Wizarding and muggle world. But that name didn't matter here; here he was nothing but a tool of frustration and a slave.

The beatings his uncle gave him grew more violent with every passing day and this time was no different. Vernon Dursley continued to beat his nephew until he was unconscious.

'THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU TO FINNISH YOUR CHORES YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK' Vernon bellowed as he walked into the lounge room to watch TV.

A few minutes later; Harry picked himself up off of the floor and hobbled back up stairs. Tears streaked his face. He wanted to just die; everyone he loved and cared for were so why not him?

He walked over to his trunk and opened it, shifting his quidditch uniform and uncovering an intricately carved dagger. He had taken this dagger from Sirius's house after the ministry battle, after his death. Tears fell more freely as Harry thought of Sirius; he died because Harry couldn't tell the difference between hallucination and reality.

He wiped his face of tears and sat in the centre of his 'cell'; he called all of his Gryffindor courage to do this and once he was calm enough, he slid the dagger across both of his wrists. Blood flowed freely onto the grey carpet and pooled around his slumping body; Harry could barely see strait because of the rapid blood loss and began to feel cold. He fell to his side with a small smile on his face; soon he would be with his family.

--------------------

In a large mansion far from everywhere two teenagers woke with a horrible start. A blond boy and a raven haired girl jumped from their beds and flew out their doors and down winding halls until they found who they where looking for.

'Draco, Rin; what are you doing out of bed at this hour?' Lucius Malfoy inquired; slightly worried at the speed they had barged into the library in.

Two women rose from where they were sitting and moved to each of the teens. Narcissa held her son close and stroked his hair, trying to calm his nerves. She looked at her son then to the other teen, worry marred her beautiful features. The other woman held her daughter; she whispered soothing words to her as she cried. She pulled her over to where she was earlier and pulled her beloved daughter into her lap.

'Rin; sweetheart? What's the matter? What has you like this?' the woman asked, stroking her daughters long black hair.

'It's h-him mum. H-he's hurt h-him s-self' Rin managed to choke out between sobs.

Rin clung to her mother and cried into her shoulder; her mother looked to Lucius and Narcissa, they both nodded and she pulled her daughter back a few inches.

'Rin, listen to me. Lucius and I are going to go and get him. We're going to save him, ok?' she asked.

Rin nodded and whipped the tears from her eyes. Her mother placed her on the couch and walked towards the door when a voice stopped her.

'Lilly, don't go. Stay here with Rin, I'll get him.' The baritone voice rang from behind her.

'No Sev, I have to do this. My sister knew better than to treat my son this way and now I'll tell her so.' Lilly threw calmly over her shoulder. She turned to Severus and smiled lovingly; she knew he wanted to help but this was for her to do.

Severus nodded and walked over to Rin; sitting beside her and holding her tightly, comforting her.

Lilly and Lucius walked out into the hall and apparated to number 4 Privet Drive.

Once outside the house; Lilly could sense the life of her son and how fast it was leaving him; it sent her into a rage as she drew her wand and stalked up to the door. She knocked once.

Vernon got up and walked to the door but when he opened it he didn't expect to she her standing there with a wand pointed at him.

'Hello Vernon. Where's my son?' Lilly hissed as she thought of the many curses to fit her despicable brother-in-law.

'U-up stairs.' He stuttered in fear.

She lowered her wand and flew up the stairs, leaving Lucius with Vernon; adding more fear to the muggle.

Lilly checked every room on the second landing until she came to one that was covered in locks. She opened it slowly and screamed.

'LUCIUS!'

Lucius flew up and found Lilly on the floor holding Harry in her arms. They were surrounded by a pool of blood. He ran to her side and lifted the boy from her arms and apparated back to Malfoy Manor, leaving Lilly to get revenge.

She sat still for all of three seconds before she flew down stairs and pinned Vernon to the wall; Petunia walked out of the kitchen and froze at the sight of her sister, dropping the bowl she held.

'What right did you have to abuse my son?!' Lilly thundered, her usually calm demeanour gone and the raw rage surfaced.

'Lilly, don't do something that you'll regret –'Petunia was cut off.

A flash of orange light flew past her head and effectively silenced her. Lilly wasn't in the mood; her only son was so close to loosing his life and it was at the hands of people that were supposed to care for and love him.

A loud pop resounded behind her and Severus glared at both muggles before wrapping his arms around Lilly and pulled her to him. Petunia glared at him and shrieked.

'You!'

'Yes it's me. You have no idea of how much shit you're in; this isn't over.' He hissed between his teeth.

'Lilly, Lilly. You need to calm yourself and you need to do it now. Your children need you.' He whispered to the raging red headed woman in his arms.

Tears fell from Lilly's eyes as she nodded and calmed herself; she sent scathing looks to her sisters' family and strode out the front door. Severus caught up to her and held her close; comforting her.

They apparated back to Malfoy Manor and were met with the most unlikely of sights. The door to the room that Harry was brought to was shut and locked while healers worked to save him and guarding the door was Rin; that wasn't the kicker to the situation though. Posed in a threatening stance and growling at the girl was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Lilly tried not to laugh at the scene before her but she was quickly loosing that battle; Severus on the other hand stood shocked. Like him self; the Malfoy's where vampires, and this behaviour only showed in their kind if their soul mate was injured and being kept from them or if anyone tried to approach said mate.

'Draco, listen to me. Mother and I need to talk to Harry. You're not going in there until I say so.' Rin said with all authority she could muster, she, like her mother, was trying not to laugh at the blond.

'Rin! You can't keep a vampire from their mate! Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Severus stated with a look of horror.

'It doesn't matter if I die or not, professor; not like anyone would care.' Her voice was hardened but became a whisper at the end.

Hearing her daughter's words snapped Lilly out of her snickering fit. She locked eyes with her youngest and gasped.

The unchecked emotions that lay in Rin's eyes broke her heart. All of the sorrow, the pain, the loneliness; all of them shone in her emerald green eyes.

'Rin that is not true and you know it!' Lilly finally managed to get out.

Rin bowed her head; whispering something to the wind and both Draco and Severus saw the tear that fell. The doors behind her opened and the healers walked out. All but Rin looked at them and held their breaths.

'Harry is going to be fine; he should be awake in a few minutes.' The head healer provided.

Draco made for the door but Rin's magic blasted him back and held him against the wall; the young vampire looked at the girl and growled. Rin had yet to raise her head and tears still fell; Severus walked up to her, Lilly not far behind, and held her close while she cried. Draco felt her sadness through the barrier that held him and he whined to be released; he felt as though she were family and she was in pain, he needed to comfort her.

'Rin, people do care. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, your mother and I all care about you. Even Harry-'Severus was cut off when Rin pulled away.

'Harry doesn't even know I exist! How could he care?' Rin hissed.

Lilly walked up to her and held her; 'Rin, he may not know you now but the second he does he will.'

She pulled away and grabbed her daughters hand and pulled her towards the door, Rin stopped at the frame and froze; what if he didn't like her? What if he thought she was insane?

Lilly pulled her through the door way and squeezed her hand to reassure her. She led her to the bedside and let her hand go, walking backward out of sight.

She began to wring her hands in worry as Harry began to stir. Looking at the boy when he fully opened his eyes did nothing for her nerves.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw a girl sitting on the edge of the bed playing with her hands. The girl reminded him of Hermione; the way she held herself in her obvious nervousness. She looked at him and his heart skipped a beat; her eyes were the same as his.

'Hi Harry.' She said, nerves playing with her voice.

'Ummm, hi. H-how do you know my name? Where am I?' he replied, slightly wary.

The girl looked down at her hands; her shoulders seemed to sag as if she where sad. She sat like that for a few minutes before she answered.

'I-I know m-more than just your name Harry. As for where you are; you're at Malfoy Manor.'

Harry jumped about half a foot from the bed.

'Malfoy Manor?!' he shrieked.

The girl flinched away from him and nodded. Her actions seemed to shock him because he was suddenly calm and worried.

'What's your name and how do you know me?' he asked, worry and confusion streaked across his face.

'My name is Rin. Rin Lillian Potter; I'm your twin sister.' She said, not looking up.

Silence filled the room and Lilly almost walked out of the shadows right then and there; her son didn't believe his own sister and it showed. Rin looked up and saw the anger in her brother's face, as well as the disbelief and she knew what was going to come.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back down.

'Do you think this is a joke?' Harry hissed.

'I have no living family; Voldimort saw to that, fifteen years ago.' Anger evident in his words.

Rin flinched, she felt his words and they hurt her. She turned to the shadows around the room and whispered loud enough for the only people in the room to hear.

'You lied mum; you lied.'

Harry looked at her as if she were crazy until he saw who walked out of the shadows.

Lilly Potter; she was supposed to be dead! She walked out of the corner and looked at her daughter, sadness written in her features.

'M-mum?' Harry was shocked and he couldn't believe his eyes.

'Rin, I-'Lilly flinched as her daughter jumped to her feet.

'YOU LIED!' Rin ran for the door before her mother could say any more.

She ran down halls, through doors and up stairs before she hit her destination; her room. She slammed the French double doors open then shut again before collapsing on her bed, sobbing her eyes out.

Lilly turned to her eldest and a grim look shone in her eyes. Harry rubbed his and looked back at her, _'this has to be a dream' _he thought.

'Harry, I know this is hard for you to hear after all these years but she tells the truth. And no, this isn't a dream, I'm really here.' She said as she sat next to him and stroked his cheek.

Severus ran through the door and looked at Lilly, Harry jumped to the defensive.

'What happened? One second we hear him shouting then she shouts and comes flying out the door the next.' He said as he looked at Lilly, worry evident.

'Harry didn't believe her and it was a knee-jerk reaction.' She sighed, patting Harry on the shoulder to calm him.

Harry thought over what was happening; Snape was talking to his mother, no glares or snarky comments were thrown his way and he sounded like he cares about the entire situation.

What was happening to the world!?

'Harry, love, you need to make this right; if not then she'll close herself off to everyone.' His mother looked as if she was going to cry.

His mum was really here, he had a twin sister; what else? He nodded his head in agreement and watched as Snape left the room.

'I thought Voldimort killed you and dad; how are you here?' he finally asked.

Lilly smiled lovingly at her son and moved a stray hair from his face; looking into his eyes, she answered.

'Rin has a rather uncanny knack for knowing the darkest and purest of magic; it's like it flows through her and stays within her. Once a year, your sister can bring one person back from the dead. She found my grave and brought me back last Christmas.'

'Does that mean that she can bring dad back?' his voice was full of curiosity.

Lilly's smile fell, she looked at her lap.

'Can she?' the curiosity peaked at his mum's actions.

'No, she can't bring James back. Well she can, but she wont.' Her voice was slightly pained.

'Why wont she?' shock entered his voice at the thought of his sister not wanting to bring their father back.

The doors opened and Snape stood behind Rin, she wasn't to happy.

'Because mum wasn't supposed to be with dad in the first place.' Venom laced Rin's every word.

Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head.

'What do you mean? Don't you want dad back?' he asked, a gobsmacked expression added to his words.

'What I mean, Harry, is that mum has a soul mate, like you and I do. James Potter was not that person. You can thank Albus Dumbledore for that historical fuck up.' She hissed.

Harry looked bewildered at his mother then his twin; silently asking thousands of questions. Lilly looked at her lap and Harry sighed.

'Rin, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I was in shock, can you please forgive me?' he asked, pained by the scathing glare he received when he finished.

Rin stood there in the door way; glaring her brother down and nothing prepared her for the apology, so she glared harder. She weighed her options and decided to cave.

'Oh all right! You're forgiven, but if you do that again I'll do worse than what that Ginny Weasley can do.' She giggled.

Harry shot his head up and beamed at his sister; she returned the smile with one of her own and ran at him.

She pounced on him and hugged him tightly; not wanting to ever let go. Lilly laughed at her antics and joined in the hug, her family were together again, at long last.

Severus stood at the door and smirked, _'oh boy; we're gonna have three exceedingly happy teenagers for the rest of the summer.' _He thought. Draco walked into the doorway and watched with an amused expression.

Harry became aware of the two in the doorway and froze. Rin pulled back and looked at him in confusion then looked at the door. She smiled.

'I see you've snapped back to reality.' Severus stated as he walked further into the room.

The deadly glare that Harry sent to his most hated professor faded when Rin slapped him in the back of the head. He rubbed his head, ignoring the growl that came from Malfoy and looked at his giggling twin.

'Leave mum's mate alone Harry or I'll sick yours onto you.' She ranted in a Mrs Weasley like way; hands planted in firm fists on her hips.

Harry took a moment to process that statement then nearly fell out of the bed; he was trying to reach the professor that sat in the chair next to the bed so he could throttle the man.

Rin looked pointedly at Draco and he leapt onto the bed and held Harry to his chest; effectively restraining the boy. Harry felt the arms of the other boy wrap around his waist, but he couldn't for the life of him fight him. It felt too right to fight his long time enemy. Rin burst into a fit of giggles and Harry found himself snuggling closer to Draco's side.

Lilly looked at the scene in happiness; all that was left to do was find her daughters mate and then everyone would be as happy. Severus held her hand and smiled, damn James for having these two children but now they could be his, as they should have been.

Rin suddenly snapped out of her giggles and her eyes glazed over. She sat as still as a statue before she began shaking her head rapidly; as if she was having a nightmare.

Harry jumped up and started to panic when his twin started screaming; her screams alerted Severus and Lilly as well as Lucius and Narcissa. Both elder Malfoy's ran into the room and began helping Lilly and Sev' calm the girl. Draco held Harry close as he worried.

Like Harry, the night that their parents were murdered, Rin was marked with the lightning bolt scar. Harry's was on his left, hers on her right.

Voldimort now knew of both twins and he wanted them on his side of the war; it was a long shot but hey, the snake could dream couldn't he?

Rin snapped out of it; tears streaming down her face. Severus was the first face that she focused on and she clung to him. He wrapped her in a hug and held her, rocking slowly back and forth while whispering soothing words in her ear. Lilly stroked her back in small circles to calm her; sadness filled both adults.

Harry looked at Draco with pleading eyes and Draco released his hold on the smaller boy, allowing him to help his sister.

'Rin? What happened?' Severus asked the distraught girl as he held her.

Rin sat, silent as the grave, for ten minutes. She was terrified; the one man that scared her more than anything now knew of her existence and knew of the ties to her family.

She looked at Harry; eyes glistening with tears, she leapt from Severus and clung to her brother. One sentence left her mouth the entire time that she clung to him.

'He knows.'

Rin's vision blurred and everything went black; the shock and fright catching up to her.

**A/N: so this is my first cross over story; please be nice and no flames. Will eventually get to some of the characters moving to Forks but until then, please bear with my** **insanity and my ideas for this story. Thnks Tsuzuki's-luva.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: as I said in the last chapter, I own nothing! I claim rights to Rin and the friends that I'm adding in this chapter. I'm sorry to all those who have read this story but my laptop deleted the chapter that I had started and now this is a rewrite._

_-------------------------------_

**Chapter 2: Inheritance**

Lucius and Severus moved Rin to her room and tucked her into her bed; Severus dropped a kiss on her temple and walked to the door. Lilly walked through the door and stopped to talk to her mate.

'What did she mean by "he knows."? And why did she only tell Harry?' she asked, the occasional tear trailing her cheek.

Severus shrugged and pulled his mate closer, embracing her and whispering in her ear. They didn't notice Harry and Draco standing at the door. Draco cleared his throat and caught their attention.

'Voldimort knows of her existence, he was oblivious before because he had forgotten as I had. He's after her now as well.' Harry clarified as he walked over to his sister's bedside.

Lilly and Severus stood on the opposite side of the bed and gazed at the teen laying there. Her ebony coloured hair surrounded her head like a halo and sweat made her bangs stick to her face.

A loud voice could be heard from the fireplace on the furthest wall of the room before green flames erupted from them. Lilly and Severus reached for their wands, expecting Order members or Death Eaters but were shocked when two magical creatures stepped from the flames.

The first to emerge was a Fae; waist length red and black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, royal blue robes flowing in the draft of her entrance.

The second to emerge was an Elf; shoulder length dark chocolate hair, crimson robes flowing around her like water.

The Fae was the first to notice their entrance and her face fell at the sight of the teen in the large bed. She gently nudged the Elf beside her and gestured to the group gathered around the bed.

'Aunt Lilly is that who I think that is?' the Elf asked as she took a few tentative steps forward.

The Fae walked up beside her and past her to the bed; nodding in greeting to all there.

'Yes Mary; that is Harry. And I take it that you felt through the bond that you have with Rin, that you have an idea of what happened.' Lilly stated as both magical creatures stood at the foot of the bed.

'Who are they?' Harry whispered to his mate, not taking his eyes of the girls.

Draco was about to answer his mate when the Fae cut in before words left his mouth.

'I am Grace, this is Mary. We are friends with your twin, more like sisters actually. The friendship we have is not one you would come across normally but then again, we aren't normal.'

'Why is that?' he inquired, completely stumped at the explanation.

Lilly looked at her son and sighed; she knew that she had to tell him sooner or later.

'Harry, the reason that their friendship is not common is because of the creature mix. Grace is a Fae, Mary an Elf and like me, both you and your sister will become Fairies; but what type of Fairy I am not sure of.' She explained.

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement, he looked at the two at the end of the bed and they stared back at him with passive expressions.

Their attention was diverted back to Rin when she mumbled in her sleep and rolled into her stomach; burying her face in her pillows and sighing in contentment.

Lilly and the two girls giggled and Harry looked amused; Severus chuckled. Grace walked away from the bed and shifted into her animagus form; a large arctic wolf. She padded over beside Draco and jumped on the bed, lying on top of the smaller girl.

Rin groaned and Mary giggled; the wolf form of Grace snickered and brushed her tail across the teens face, earning another groan.

'Ga-way!' she mumbled as she swatted the tail away from her face.

Mary shifted into her animagus form also and leapt onto the bed. Together, the Arctic Wolf and the puma that now occupied the bed; stood and dropped on the teen.

'Who the fuck was that!?' Rin yelled as she shot upright.

'Rin, watch your language.' Draco teased as the irate teen noticed the animagus forms of her friends draped over her legs.

She turned to the blond and growled and impressive growl for a human. Harry held his hand to his mouth in attempt to stop himself from laughing outright.

Lilly and Severus turned to leave and walked from the room, leaving the girls with the boys.

'So little sis; what's new?' Grace asked as she shifted to her human form.

Mary followed suit and sat beside the girl; waiting eagerly for the gossip of her life.

'Well, we saved Harry. Draco and he are together because of their soul mate bond. Mum and Severus are going to the ministry tomorrow so that they can file for marriage. I'm all angsty because I don't know who my mate is or where to start looking for him. And Voldimort knows that I exist and wants to either kill me or force me to produce an heir for him.' She laid the facts out and both of her friends looked horrified at the last part.

They looked at Harry and he immediately felt uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and both creatures saw the bandages on his wrist; Grace looked back to Rin and grabbed her wrists; both teens had cut themselves in the same areas of their arms.

Harry's eyes widened and he took his sisters right hand in his and ran fingers down the light scar; a tingling sensation shooting up her arm from the feather –like touch. Harry looked into her eyes with questions.

'I did these a long time ago; the abuse I got from my 'Care givers' was by far worse than what you got Harry.' She sighed in a faraway tone.

Harry used legilimency to see her past and what he saw was really worse than his.

_**A young Rin; about the age of five maybe six sat in a lounge room. A large man; athletically built, walked into the room accompanied by four friends. **_

'_**Here she is boys. My new toy.' The man said, pointing to her.**_

_**The four men surrounded her and one picked her up; he had dirty blond hair spiked up in all directions. He smiled a predatory smile and handed the little girl to the man next to him. The same predatory smile adorned each of their faces and the only thing that Rin thought was **__'they're going to play with me?' _

_**The last man that held her put her back on the floor; unbuckling his belt as she stood there. All of them were doing it. Remembering what that meant; little Rin began backing away. Her guardian just sat in a recliner and laughed. She inched her way over to the door way but was caught before she could run away.**_

'_**Now, now little one. You don't want me to have to hit you again, do you?' her guardian whispered in her ear.**_

_**She began fighting the man, struggling to be released. It was useless. He handed her to his friends and they had their way with her. Her screams filled the room as it went black. **_Harry found himself looking at another memory.

_**Rin sat in her room crying, she cried because she was hurt. Bruises scattered themselves around her body and were in different stages of healing. Scratches from fingernails lined her arms and legs, especially her hips. She held her left wrist to her chest; it had been broken by her guardian's girlfriend. **_

_**Even her own tears hurt her, the scratches on her cheek stung with every tear; her guardian had thrown her into the glass sliding door that lead out to the back garden. On the other cheek; one massive bruise marred her face. **_

'_**Well at least he doesn't have his way with me anymore.' She sobbed. **_

_**She pulled a kitchen knife from under her pillow and cut along her left forearm; carefully holding the knife in her left hand, she did the same to her right. **_

_**The girlfriend of her guardian walked in and screamed, causing the sagging girl on the bed to jolt. Her guardian ran in and over to the bed. He tried to stop the bleeding and when that didn't work, he began to shout and slap her.**_

'_**How dare you do this to us?' another loud slap landed on her right cheek.**_

'_**Help me please . . . Lucius. . . ' Her voice was barely audible.**_

_**A loud crack resounded and red jets of light came out of the shadows that littered the room. Lucius Malfoy walked out and grabbed the young girl, cradling her to his chest and apparated back to Malfoy manor and back to an irate Narcissa, Draco and a Pissed Severus.**_

He pulled from his twins mind and looked at her in shock.

'How did Lucius know you? How did you know you could trust him?' he asked.

Rin shrugged and looked down to the covers that adorned her bed.

'Uncle Luc. visited me one night when I was seven and he tended to my wounds; he told me stories about you and mum, Draco and Auntie Cissy. I was absolutely captivated by every word; he was the first person to talk softly to me, to not have ill intentions. That night, I called out for him; it was a long shot and I expected him to ignore it, but he saved me.' She stated, her voice cracking at her memories.

Rin suddenly gasped out in pain and clutched her chest; curling into herself. Grace jumped from the bed and bolted out the door shouting for Lilly. Mary gripped at Rin's shoulders and tried to push her back onto the bed, when that failed, she shouted at Draco to help her.

'GODDAMNIT DRACO! HELP ME!' she yelled.

'What's going on?!' tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he watched his mate push his sister back against the pillows of her bed.

'Rin!' Lilly shouted as she walked into the room.

'She must have chosen to bring someone back. Everyone be on your guard for an unexpected flash of light and a rather loud thump.' Severus stated as her set several potions out on the bedside table.

Rin began thrashing in pain under everyone's grip and then became stock still, everyone held their breaths as she said the one thing that aided her in raising the dead.

'I restore your life, I bind flesh to bone and bring you back; rise from the dead and walk this earth, Sirius Black.'

No one heard the words but everyone was blinded by a white light, Harry jumped as the thump that Sev' had described resounded at the end of the bed.

When the light faded; Rin opened her eyes and focused on her mother. She smiled and her eyes shifted to both Grace and Harry before back to Lilly. Harry had caught the gesture and looked to the foot of the bed; gasping as he saw just who his sister had brought back from the dead.

Staring up at the ceiling; wondering just how the fuck he had gotten in a nice room and almost as completely naked as the day he was born was none other than Sirius Orion Black.

'Oh god! You had to bring him back didn't you?' Severus snapped as he handed the potions to Rin.

'Oh shut it Snivellus! Wait – where am I?' Sirius retorted.

Lilly giggled and walked over to the ex-marauder, helping him up from the floor and hugging him.

'LILLY!?' he yelled when he got a good look at her.

Harry stood there shocked; he turned to his twin, who was cradling her head in her hands with a rather nasty headache and his eyes widened.

Grace made sure her friend was ok before she turned to the person that said friend had risen from the dead. When she did look at the man; she was sure that she felt her heart stop.

Both locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Grace looked away. Rin smiled at her friend, happy for her.

'So how did I get here? Last time I checked, I was dead.' Sirius said as he looked at everyone in the room.

His eyes passed over Harry and Draco, a sense of happiness filled him as his blond cousin pulled his god-son close to his chest. He gave a passing glance to Lilly, only because Snivellus was holding her protectively and nuzzling her neck. He glanced at the three girls and did a double take; sitting on the bed was a person that he hadn't seen in over 15 years.

'Hi Sirius! Before you ask, yes it's me. To answer your other question; I brought you back.' Rin pipped.

--------------------------

Dumbledore paced his office; he had just found out that his weapon had been taken from his relatives. But there was something that he and the order couldn't figure out; Lilly Potter had taken the boy. That was an impossible fact in and of it self.

He looked up and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the flames.

'Weasley Burrow.' He called and he vanished.

Collectively walking from the flames and into the kitchen of his destination, his eyes were met with nine redheads and a brunet. He smiled at them all and sat at the end of the table.

'Hello Albus; what brings you here?' Arthur said as he swallowed the mouthful of mashed potatoes.

'Pressing matters Arthur, Harry has been kidnapped.' The façade of worry for his pawn floated over all there; only three knew of his true feelings of the matter.

A glint of happiness flashed in the eyes of Ronald and Ginny Weasley, as well as Hermione Granger. Gasps filled the air and the Weasley twins jumped to their feet demanding an explanation; Molly looked just about ready to feint and Bill and Charlie spoke quietly to each other.

'How did this happen Albus!? How could you let this happen?!' Molly nearly shouted when she came to her senses.

'All I know is that Harry's Aunt claimed that it was her sister Lilly and Severus that took the boy; her husband also claims that a man with long blond hair accompanied them.' His calm words did nothing for the matriarch of the Weasley family.

'Lilly, as in Lilly Potter?' Percy asked, making his presence known.

'That cannot be right; Lilly Potter has been dead for years!' Hermione stated; actually worrying.

If it was true, and this person knew of the headmasters meddling in the pitiful excuse of a wizard's life then they were all, in a word, Fucked. Especially if Potter found out.

'Do not worry, Molly. I will find the boy.' Albus soothed as he got up and walked back toward the fireplace he had entered from.

'Good night.' He said before flooing back to his office at Hogwarts; it was going to be a long summer.

------------------------

Morning dawned at Malfoy manor and half of its occupants were getting ready to leave.

'Lilly, are you ready?' Severus called from the bedroom door.

The love of his life walked out of the bathroom and towards him; she was wearing black robes, the really brought out her eyes. Lilly kissed her mate on the cheek and smiled.

'As ready as I'll ever be, let's go before the children wake up.' She stated, grabbing his hand and walking down the hall.

They met Lucius and Narcissa in the entrance hall and apparated to the Ministry.

After taking a very long elevator ride, walking through a maze of corridors and past that many secretaries' that Lilly had lost count of; all four had arrived at the office of the Minister for Magic. Knocking on the door, Lucius and Narcissa walked in and sat down.

'Lord and Lady Malfoy; what do I deserve the pleasure?' Rufus stood and shook hands with Lucius and kissed the back of Narcissa's hand.

'We have come to you this mourning for our friends sakes.' Lucius stated, the door opened and Severus and Lilly walked into the room.

The man before them sat in a state of disbelief; there was no way that Lillian Potter had just walked into the room, holding Severus Snape's hand to boot. Lilly glared at the man as if she could hear the thoughts as clear as if spoken.

'Is this a joke? There is no way that you're Lilly Potter, she's dead.' He said, holding his head high.

'This is no joke minister; you see, my daughter is going to go through her inheritance soon, so is my son. Rin is going to become a Fairy. The only one, it seems, to be able to reawaken the dead and restore their lives.' Lilly's icy voice sent shivers down Severus's and the ministers spines.

That one statement changed the minister's outlook on the situation.

'So what are you here for exactly?'

-------------------------------

Harry shifted in bed; he and Draco had left his sister and her friends shortly after she had brought his godfather back to life. A cold hand brushed his cheek and his eyes drifted open; he saw the mercury eyes of the Vampire lying beside him and he smiled. His eyes focused a bit more and he did a double take, stifling a laugh.

Draco watched as his mate woke up to his touch, he became confused when Harry began to stifle a laugh.

Quirking an eyebrow he asked;

'What's so funny?'

Harry shoved his knuckle into his mouth and bit down; shaking his head. Draco sat up and looked confusedly at his mate for a few minutes.

-----------------------------

All four adults returned to the manor and were heading for the dinning hall; Lilly looked at the back of Lucius's head and snorted.

Lucius turned and found himself face to face with a grinning Lilly; Severus also snorted when he noticed that the two had stopped. Narcissa gasped and looked at her husband and mate in horror.

'What?' he asked all three.

Somewhere else in the manor; three girls were giggling; the looks on the faces of the Malfoy men will be priceless; Rin turned to Mary.

'Have you got the camera?' she asked; the Elf nodded and they all headed to the dinning hall.

Lilly and Severus were sitting down and talking by the time they got there.

'Hello mother; how did the meeting go?' Rin asked as she walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek.

'We will tell you all when everyone is here. Did you have fun while we were gone?' she replied, looking her youngest dead in the eye.

Rin tapped the side of her nose and giggled; walking over and sitting between Mary and Grace. Sirius walked in and sat on the other side of Grace and smiled at her, she turned a bright shade of red and averted her eyes.

Harry walked in, knuckle still in his mouth and Draco trailed behind him; completely oblivious to everything. Narcissa walked in with Lucius soon after and both Malfoy men looked at each other in horror.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy; what did you do to your hair?!' Lucius shouted.

'I did nothing to my hair; what did you do to yours?!' he replied.

Looks of confusion spread over both of their faces and Rin burst into laughter; tapping Mary on her shoulder, signalling her to take out the camera.

Grace grinned and looked at both men.

'Stand next to each other please.' She said; both complied.

Mary whipped out a muggle camera and in a flash it was gone again. Lucius and Draco looked at each other and did a double take and rubbed their eyes. Their hair looked as if nothing happened to it.

'Can we get lunch started? I would like to know if I get to plan my mothers wedding.' Rin said rather impatiently.

Lucius nodded and both sat down; the House-elves appeared and set the plates and goblets in front of their respected patrons.

'What's all this about?' Harry asked, noticing that no one but he and his mother had the same food and that Draco, Snape, Lucius and Narcissa had goblets in front of them.

Lilly looked at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder; knowing what he meant.

'Well, you know that your sister, you and I are Fairies, Grace is a Fae, Mary an Elf; Sev and the Malfoy's are Vampires.' She stated.

Harry nodded but it did nothing for his confusion.

'Depending on the creature you are Harry; your diet changes.' Draco said; quelling his mate's confusion.

'So; what happened today?' Rin said, changing the subject.

'Sev and I filed for our bond to be taken seriously and we were granted that; afterwards we went shopping for presents; you get your inheritance tonight remember.' Lilly stated as she watched her daughters face light up like a Christmas tree.

'Yay; Harry, did you hear that? We get our rightful father and I get to plan a wedding!' Rin squealed, practically bouncing in her seat.

A smile lit Harry's face as well; he was finally going to have a proper birthday. Severus could practically see the cogs turning in the teens head and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder; Harry looked up at him and his smile brightened. The snarky Potions Professor wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Harry hugged him!

Everyone sitting at the table gasped; Mary pulled the camera out again and like last time; it was gone with a flash.

Harry pulled back a fraction and looked up at the man he was hugging; Severus looked into the green eyes of the boy and a small smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. He pulled Harry closer and hugged him back.

--------------------------------

In the dark of the night, a clock chimed eleven and a pair of screams woke all whom resided in Malfoy manor.

Draco ran to his mates' room but Lucius stopped him from entering; Draco snarled and thrashed in his fathers arms, trying to break free of his hold.

Another set of screams ricocheted off of the manor halls and everyone reverted their eye sight away from the two facing doors; Lilly began crying for her children.

---------------------------

Rin lay in bed; thinking of her inheritance when the clock tolled eleven. She screamed in pain as her blood travelled through her major arteries like liquid fire. She arched off of the bed, gasping in pain and clutching the sheets.

She screamed again and fell against her sheets; the sudden tear of muscle tissue and the snapping of bones filled the room as she lay in a silent scream. Blood spurted from every wound that was made before the wound healed itself; bones snapped outward and broke the skin and muscle encasing it before resetting in its new form.

Screaming in undeniable agony she clutched the sheets beneath her in a vice-like grip; her skin was on fire and her chest constricted enough to make her gasp for breath. Her internal organs felt like they were exploding. Then it stopped.

All of the pain stopped; she didn't know how or why but it did. Slowly she sat up and looked about the room, then it hit. She bent forward and her arms shot out to grab the sheets; pain shot through her back. Rin sat there in horror as she felt the pain of her back tearing itself open, the very sound of ripping flesh heightened her horror.

Rin felt something moving down her back and she slowly reached back and pulled her hand away; blood covered her hand. The sensation of something coming out of your back and staying there was hard to describe; it felt like a compound break and it was your shoulder blades that were sticking out.

The skin on her back healed as she fell forward; the only thought in her mind was _'Harry must be feeling the same pain.' _She was unconscious before her face hit the bed; Mary and Grace ran in and stared mid stride.

What they saw; no one would ever see outside closed and secure doors, no one but the current residents of the manor and the family of her mate (if she ever found him) would see this wounder. Wings that had sprouted from their friends' blood stained back flapped every now and again; but it was the designs on them that were captivating. In a macabre sense they were beautiful. The blood of their friend had miraculously never touched the wings but they adorned blood splatters just the same.

They backed out and headed for Harry's room; they walked in and saw Draco holding his hand and kissing it softly. Harry also had wings but they were translucent; they looked in confusion at Lilly and then the wings.

'Woodland Fairies don't have beautiful designs on their wings. Only the more powerful species do. Why, what happened to Rin?' she answered.

Grace looked at Mary and then to Lilly.

'I think that she's a Blood Elemental Fairy but I can't be sure.' Marry supplied, a confused look on her face.

'Did she have designs on her wings?' Both nodded, 'Were they blood splatters?' again they both nodded.

Everyone that was conscious bar the two girls gasped. They looked at them all as if they had grown two heads. Lucius walked over to Lilly and whispered to her ear.

'You realise that the one that is her soul mate will most likely be a Vampire, don't you? We need to find him; I read about Blood Elemental Fairies, she won't last longer than five months without at least seeing her mate.'

Lilly nodded; eyes downcast as she blinked back tears for her daughter.

------------------------------

Rin woke with a start; sunlight filtered through the curtains and onto her face. She sat up and stretched; thinking that the night before was just a dream. She got up and walked into her bathroom, closing and locking the door without touching it or saying any form of incantation.

The walked over to the shower and started to run warm water. Standing strait again, she began stripping her clothes off and stepped into the water.

She grabbed the scrubber and the bar of soap and wet both, lathering the scrubber a strong scent on Lavender filled her nose. She began scrubbing herself; completely oblivious to the blood-stained water going down the drain. Reaching behind her, she began washing her back when her forearm hit her left wing. She froze and pulled her arm back; her wings fluttered a bit and she jumped when she caught sight of the tip of one. She leapt out of the shower and stood in front of the bathroom sink.

Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream; she realized that last night was no dream, but reality.

She inspected her reflection; noticing everything had changed. Her hair was no longer an ebony black but a Red black, glinting in the light, she was a few inches taller, about the same height as Harry now she guessed, her breasts had gotten larger and her body had filled out in all the right places, her skin had gone pale white, her eyes were a more vibrant shade of emerald but was flecked with blood red; and last but not least, the rather large Fairy wings.

Her face took on a confused expression and stayed that way until she walked into the dining hall.

'Happy Birthday Rin!' everyone called, snapping her out of her trance.

'Happy Birthday sis.' Harry said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

They sat down at the table and House-elves brought out their breakfast. Harry and Rin had never been happier; they were surrounded by their friends and for once, family. Nothing could go wrong, or so they thought.

The morning post arrived and one recognisable owl stood out among the others; Hedwig flew in and landed in front of the twins. Tied to her leg were a letter and a parcel from the Weasley family.

Harry untied the package and letter while Rin gave the owl water and some of her berries. Harry read the letter and nearly burst into tears. He made quick work of the package.

Ron had sent him some chocolate frogs and bertie botts beans, Ginny had sent a home made bracelet, Hermione had sent him a copy of Potions and what they do to Magical Creatures, and Mrs Weasley sent loads of food. He was about to bite a frog when Rin's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist.

He looked at her in confusion but she was focused on the frog in his hand. She breathed deeply through her nose and snapped her eyes open, slapping the frog from her twins' hand.

'What the hell Rin?! If you wanted one all you had to do was ask!' he yelled as she stared at the box of frogs.

'They're poisoned you dolt! I just saved your life!' she snapped.

Severus jumped up and over to the twins, Harry had turned a pasty green and Rin was glaring at him.

'Are you sure?' Lilly asked as she walked over to her children. Rin nodded.

'Cyanide, how the little fucker got his fucking hands on it astounds me.' She answered.

Lucius stood and walked over; Draco had run to comfort his mate. He looked at the boy and leant against the table.

'Harry, being on the Board of Governors has it's advantages; I know what Dumbledore and your so called friends have been up to since you came back into the Wizarding world.' He said.

'Dumblefuck has been paying the youngest of the Weasley clan to be your friends, as well as that mood blood Granger. His intentions were to have your relatives beat you and starve you of love and affection, he got the right muggles in that one. He did it so he could mould you into the perfect weapon. Then he planed on killing you after you killed Voldimort.' Rin said, looking her twin in the eyes.

Surprisingly enough; Harry took all of the information really calmly, a bit to calm for Rin's tastes. She didn't pursue the matter and the day went on as planed, that is until the Hogwarts letters arrived. Lilly had replied to them saying that Grace, Mary, Harry and Rin would be attending but that wasn't to last. They were going to leave this world, this war and live in the muggle world.

Present time was the best; Lilly had given the twins a pet each, a snake for Rin and a puppy for Harry, Severus had given them each a ring, a ring with the Snape family crest on it, Lucius and given Rin a book on controlling her powers and to Harry, a book on where to find ingredients for some spells. Narcissa had given Harry a long muggle trench coat that changed colour according to his moods, and to Rin a long leather jacket that swept across the floor, even when wearing high heels. Draco gave them both a hug and Harry got the snogging of his life, Mary and Grace both gave them a necklace each, one that connected to the ones that they were wearing; the necklaces had a telepathic link between the wearers.

Rin had to test that one out; she put hers on and so did Harry; the first thing that Rin thought of was the prank that all three girls had played on the Malfoy men. Harry had seen the memory through the link and laughed outright. Rin looked at him and he shifted his eyes between her and his mate.

She laughed; the necklaces worked.

-----------------------------

Two weeks had passed and everyone was in Paris; a muggle band that Rin liked was giving a concert and she begged to go and see it. So of course everyone left for Paris. They all acquired tickets to the Linkin Park concert within seconds of arriving.

The music was blaring as a mass of bodies jumped to the music; Rin, Grace, Mary, Sirius, Harry and Draco were all in the mosh pit. One song that Rin loved began playing. She began singing the lyrics; not noticing the figure behind her.

'I dreamed I was missing; you were so scared. But no one would listen; cause no one else cared.'

As the lyrics filled her ears the figure grabbed her and covered her mouth with a cloth soaked in chloroform. The figure apparated away just as Harry saw what had happened, panic overtook him and the others when he told them.

They ran through the crowd and got to the back; they quickly found the other adults and Harry was in a fit of tears.

'What happened?' Lilly said; noticing that Rin wasn't with them she began to worry.

'She's just been kidnapped.' Harry yelled; breaking down, thinking that it was Voldimort that kidnapped her.

Grace and Mary began concentrating on their necklaces but they came up blank.

'She's unconscious; we won't be able to help her until she wakes up.' Mary's face fell as she thought of the many things that could befall her friend.

They went back to the hotel that they were staying at and gathered in Rin's room; both of the girls trying time and time again, coming up with the same answers. Harry tried and he kept on trying until he saw a room; he spoke to his sister through the link and comforted her, telling her that they were coming for her.

'Don't bother, they're going to kill me. Just leave me here.' She said.

Harry's temper flared at her words; there was no way that he was going to leave her to die. He looked over the image that came through the link and a look of horror the house that she was taken to was not far from the Dursley residence.

Lilly shook his shoulder and he snapped out of it; he locked eyes with her and whispered.

'I know where she is.'

Hearing that, Grace looked through the link and found the location. Grabbing Mary, she apparated away before anyone could stop her.

----------------------------

Rin pulled on her restraints; when she had woken up, she was tied down and a man was staring at her. He had said that he was going to kill her and she began to struggle more, he laughed and left the room. Harry had spoken to her through the link in the necklace and she had told him to let her die.

She half-heartedly pulled against the restraints one last time before giving up and crying. She heard foot falls and the door unlocking, she braced herself for what was to come; a figure walked over and ran a cold finger down her right cheek.

She shuddered and pulled away; looking that figure in the face. Blood red eyes locked with flecked emerald. The man she was looking at had dirty blond hair and an air of superiority about him. He smiled at her and a fang slipped out over his bottom lip.

'I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed to death, my dear.' He whispered in her ear before he straddled her waist.

Rin began to blink back tears as he unbuttoned her shirt and moved the pieces to the side; exposing her stomach and clothed chest. He raised his right hand and flexed his fingers; reaching down and placing his little finger just above her hip and dragging it across her flesh.

She screamed in pain as the blood spilled from the fresh wound. The man on top of her laughed at her pain; then dragged his right ring finger across her flesh; a few centimetres above the first. He did so with each finger on his right hand before he stopped.

Licking the blood off of his fingers; his fangs elongated and his eyes darkened. He leant over Rin and moved her hair away from her neck, just about to drain her dry when a large wolf and a puma lunged for him; knocking him off of his prey. Both creatures stood over the incapacitated girl, snarling in his direction.

Seven loud pops resounded in the small room and all of the adults ran for Rin; Draco Lucius and Severus turned to the Vampire that eyed the girls limp body with hunger and leapt at him. Looking up, the Vampire made a quick getaway, fled through a window.

-------------------------------------------

September first arrived without many problems after that. Rin had been bedridden for two weeks; the first of which, she wouldn't allow anyone but the doctors to see her wounds. She had become really cold to most people; but not her friends and family, and her personal House-elf Tipsy.

Apparating to platform nine and three quarters, the teens all put their luggage on the train and bid their parents good bye, even though they were only going to be in school until Halloween, then it's good bye England, hello America.

The adults had left the decision to the teens and all had agreed on a secluded town in America; one with enough trees around so that they could transform into their animagus forms and fly on brooms. Rin had found the perfect place; Forks, Washington.

Waving bye to her mother and soon-to-be father, Rin pulled her Twin and his mate through the crowd of bodies. Grace hugged Sirius; the two had discovered that they were mates and wanted to have enough comfort from the other. Mary pulled the girls from the man and led her away.

Rin was talking with her brother when suddenly someone came crashing into her; knocking her to the ground.

'Hey watch it you fuck head!' she yelled, Harry pulling her to her feet.

She came face to face with none other that Hermione Granger. She sneered at the girl and thanked her brother.

'HARRY?' she screamed and launched herself on him; encasing him in her grip.

She began pulling Harry away from the girl beside him before noticing Draco Malfoy right beside him as well.

'Malfoy, get away from Harry!' she hissed as the Vampire began growling.

He was about to take a step forward when a vicious snarl tore from Rin's throat. Ron and Ginny found Hermione and came to see who she was talking to, noticing Harry, they also began pulling him away.

Hermione froze when she heard the snarl; she looked at the girl near Draco and saw that she looked like she was ready to slaughter everyone in the immediate vicinity. Rin walked up to the bushy haired brunet and grabbed her wrist, twisting ever so slightly in the wrong direction; the girl released her hold on the Boy-Who-Lived and looked at the girl then to her wrist.

'Now you listen here, you filthy little mud blood. Stay the fuck away from my brother; if you don't, let's just say that I can fuck up your face so bad that you'll be in a coma until you hit thirty.' She hissed; twisting the wrist for emphasis.

'Rin let her go.' Grace said as Mary dragged her into the circle that had stopped to watch the girls fight.

Rin tilted her head and released the hand; turning to her friends and brother and smiling a maniacal but innocent smile. Mary and Grace shook their heads and all five teens walked onto the train and found a compartment.

Hermione cradled her wrist to her chest and turned to the two Weasley's her eyes full of tears. Ginny muttered a healing charm and it lessened the pain by a fraction.

'The old man said nothing about him having a twin.' Hermione sniffed as Ron held her close.

'There were a lot of things that he neglected to tell us.' Ginny said as they walked into an empty compartment and locked the door. Placing silencing charms around the compartment they set to work on planning the downfall of Harry Potter and his twin.

**A/N: hiya; this is chapter two and I'm sorry I didn't get it up sooner but this is a rewrite. My computer deleted the first draft and I got really shitty. Anyway. The next chapter will have the sorting ceremony and will lead up to when they arrive in Forks. Finally. Hope you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey, I'm back with chapter three. This chapter will hopefully be as long, if not longer than the last two, depends on my homework and my neck. Leaning over my laptop isn't doing me a lot of good but I shall keep writing. Thank you drakeundone for liking my story. **

**Chapter 3: Sorting and Leaving.**

Draco sat in the corner of the compartment with Harry leaning against his chest, Rin sat on the same side but in the corner closest to the door and Grace and Mary sat opposite them. Draco played with a few of his mates hairs and stroked his back, almost sending him to sleep.

'So what are we going to do?' Mary asked.

They all looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate on her question. She sighed and shook her head.

'What are we going to do about the sorting ceremony? We all can't get sorted into Slytheren, and Harry getting a re-sort might raise a few questions.'

Rin nodded and everyone looked to her, since she came up with everything.

'I'll get sorted into Slytheren, Grace, you'll get sorted into Ravenclaw, Harry will get a re-sort as planed but we need a spy in Gryffindor, Mary could you do that?' she said looking at each person as she spoke.

All nodded, smiles adorning their faces. But their happiness was short lived as the door flew open and Pansy Parkinson stood there.

'DRAKEEEEE! Why haven't you written? I was worried sick darling!' she yelled as her eyes landed on the blond.

Rin snarled and Mary glared at the intruding girl; Grace glanced worriedly at Harry as he shrank against Draco's chest.

The blond Vampire glared at the girl and tightened his arms around Harry, giving the smaller boy comfort. Pansy noticed the gesture and glared at the back of Harry's head.

'Drake, who's that?' her voice was as sharp as ice.

Rin jumped to her feet and stared the pug-faced girl in the eye; there was no way that she was going to let this bitch hurt her twin. Mary jumped up and grabbed her friend by the shoulder and lent in.

'Rin, she's not worth going all slaughter-happy. Calm the fuck down.' She stated.

Rin nodded and backed off. Mary turned to the girl in the doorway and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Mary; that was Rin, this is Grace and of course you already know those two.' She said pointing to everyone.

Pansy looked the girl up and down then looked at the guy in Draco's arms. He had turned his head and she looked right into those familiar emerald eyes.

'POTTER?! What is the meaning of this Draco? I thought you loved me?' she said, Rin snapped her head in her direction and a vicious snarl tore from her throat.

Mary shook her head and smiled at Pansy.

'You shouldn't have said that. Not only does Draco want to kill you but so does she.' She said, pointing her thumb in Rin's direction.

'What do you mea-'she was cut off when Rin came barrelling into her; crushing her into the wall of the carriage.

Rin's hand encased her throat and she squeezed, blocking off the air supply. Mary walked out into the corridor and stood beside her friend.

'Pansy Parkinson, right?' the girl nodded. 'Well Pansy, meet Rin Lillian Potter.' Her smirk grew as she spoke.

Pansy looked at the girl that was strangling her; fear evident in her eyes. Rin's eyes glowed in fury and hate; the flecks of red seemed to move around her iris. She was only second away from crushing the girls' air way when a deep voice entered her head.

'Don't do it. She's not worth killing.' It said; the very sound of it calmed the irate Fairy. She relaxed her hand and allowed the girl to breath.

'Stay the fuck away from Harry and Draco. He never loved you; he has loved Harry ever since the first time that they met.' She hissed.

Pansy nodded and when Rin let her go, she ran. Rin looked at the floor in a confused state. Mary walked back into the compartment and Rin soon followed, not taking her eyes off the floor.

'Thanks Rin.' Draco muttered as he stroked his mates back.

She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall and fell asleep.

-----------------------

Severus paced the length of his carpet; he was worried about his mate and future children. He was wondering how they were going to deal with the sorting ceremony and who was going where.

He looked up at the clock; nodding at the time, he went and washed for the feast; the train would be pulling into the station about now.

---------------------

Grace shook Rin awake; stating that they had to get up, the train had pulled into the station. Yawning, she nodded and stood; stretching and cracking her bones.

Having worn their robes to the station; all five of them walked into the platform and looked at all the faces. Suddenly a booming voice carried across the platform.

'Righ' all you firs' years come this way, and all you transfers!' the unmistakable voice of Rubius Hagrid sounded in Harry's ears.

Rin hugged her twin and walked towards the great man with Mary and Grace.

'Well; won't this be fun?' Grace said sarcastically.

Rin and Mary giggled and nodded. Walking after Hagrid, all of the first years hopped into the little boats, Mary, Grace and Rin got in the last one with a small boy.

Grace nudged Rin and gestured to the small boy that sat there staring at her; she turned to him and smiled. The small boy smiled back and looked away, to the castle. All three girls looked up at the magnificent structure and felt a sense of calm wash over them.

When the boat got to the dock; the girls were the first to get off. The little boy that they were with stumbled as he was stepping out and he fell into Rin; clutching her robes to help him stay standing. She turned and straitened the boy and noticed that he was shaking with fear. She bent down to his level and looked him the eye.

'What's wrong? Why are you afraid?' she asked.

He looked into her eyes and spoke softly; Rin noticed that he wasn't even eleven yet.

'I'm sorry; I noticed how nice your clothes are and thought that you would be mad. I didn't mean to grab them!'

She smiled at the small boy and laid a hand on his cheek, he flinched but noticed that she wasn't hurting him and looked at her, eyes full of tears.

'Awwwwwwwwwww; there's no need to cry. I'm not mad; you fell and grabbed the closest thing to you. It's ok don't cry.' She said as she pulled the boy close to her.

She hugged him for a while then pulled back.

'What's your name?' she asked.

'Dorian.' He answered, still a little shaky.

Mary and Grace walked up and looked at the boy.

'How old are you Dorian?' Mary asked, genuinely curious.

'I'm five. Who are you three?' he answered

Rin smiled and picked the small boy up, resting him on her hip. She whipped stray tears from his cheeks and hugged him again.

'This is Mary,' Mary waved. 'This is Grace,' Grace nodded. 'And I am Rin.' She said to him.

He smiled a toothy smile as they all walked away from the docks and up to the castle. All of the first years looked at the four in awe; they all came to a stop in front of Professor McGonagall.

'Welcome to Hogwarts; all of you are about to be sorted into one of the four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytheren. Now before we begin, is there a small boy by the name of Dorian present?' the Scottish teacher announced to the group.

Rin stepped forward with Dorian in her arms; Minerva gasped at the sight of her, knowing who she is. Rin placed Dorian on the ground but he ran strait for her legs, wrapping his arms around her right thigh.

'It seems that he has attached himself to you Miss Potter.' Minerva remarked, looking the girl dead in the eye.

Gasps flittered into the air from all around her as she nodded; Mary slapped her forehead and Grace grinned. Professor McGonagall nodded then turned to the doors and pushed them open. Rin grabbed Dorian's hand and walked into the great hall.

The group walked past many faces and many girls became self conscious; Mary shook her head and kept walking beside Grace. They all came to a stop before a wooden stool.

The Hat began to sing the usual song; and all fell silent when it finished. Professor McGonagall picked the Hat up and called out to the hall.

'I'll call you name and place the Hat on your head, and then you'll be sorted.' She began reading out names.

'Mary Dragontail.' Mary walked up and sat on the stool.

'Hmmmm, so the Elf that mixes with Fae and Fairies has finally arrived? Yes your courage and bravery is by far the best that I have seen in years. Better put you in GRIFFENDOR!' the hat called. Mary nodded and took of in the direction of the lions table.

'Grace Wolvesbane.'

The hat read her like an open book; humming to itself every now and then.

'RAVENCLAW!' Grace beamed and ran to the table and was welcomed rather warmly.

Rin turned to look at the Gryffindor table and looked her twin dead in the eye, he nodded and stood; walking down to the wooden stool and standing next to her.

'What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter? You will go and sit back down with your housemates this instant!' Dumbledore shouted, standing from his place at the teachers table.

Both Potter twins stood there and looked at him with bored expressions on their faces. Mary and Grace stood from their tables and stood in the space between them; crossing their arms.

'I believe, professor, that I requested a re-sort when I replied to my letter.' Harry said, his eyes sweeping across the teachers table.

He was shocked to find that sitting in the defence against the dark arts teacher's chair was none other than Remus Lupin.

His eyes locked with the werewolves for a millisecond before locking with the headmasters.

'So you did, Harry. I decline the re-sort now sit back down.' Dumbledore stated smugly.

'You can't do that.' Rin said in a sing-song voice. She felt her hand being squeezed and looked down, she smiled at Dorian and he smiled back.

'What do you mean, I'm the headmaster; I can decline a re-sort.' He replied, getting rather agitated.

Mary stepped forward and cleared her throat.

'No professor, you can't. Not in this case at least. You see, when a student comes of age with Magical Creature Blood, and they find and accept their mate; they are protected by certain laws. In Harry's case, these laws came into effect the second that he went through his inheritance. Since the school houses are separating him and his mate; you can't do a fucking thing to stop him having a re-sort. Unless of course, you would like to spend the rest of your pitiful scheming life in Azkaban.' She stated.

Dumbledore sat there dumbfounded; how she knew that much about his weapon and the laws of magical creatures and their mates, he'd probably never know.

Harry walked past Mary and whispered his thanks and sat on the stool. The second the Hat was placed on his head it called out one name.

'SLYTHERN!'

Half of Gryffindor jumped to their feet in protest and one very irate blond Vampire stood and calmly stood on the table in front of him. Mary looked around and spoke.

'I suggest that you all sit back down.' But her voice wasn't loud enough to get over everyone shouting.

'SIT THE FUCK DOWN NOW! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!' Rin shouted.

Everyone closed their mouths and as one, they all sat back down. She opened her eyes and looked around, smiling at her accomplishment. She walked up to the stool but before she sat down, the Hat saw her and shouted.

'SLYTHEREN AND THE BOY ASWELL.'

She smiled and turned to Dorian, he was staring at the hat in confusion. She smiled and picked him up, resting him on her hip; she walked over to the Slytheren table and sat next to her twin.

Mary sat down at the Gryffindor table and Grace sat at the Ravenclaw table. Rin clicked her fingers and all four tables pilled up with food. Dorian bounced in joy and Rin placed a plate in front of him, he dug into it the second that her hand was off it. Harry laughed and Draco chuckled; Rin just smiled and whipped a bit of sauce off of his cheek.

----------------------

Remus sat at the teachers table and stared at the Slytheren's, Harry had never looked so happy, and he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy for God's sakes!

He sat there and watched his cub all night, coming into shock when Harry turned to Draco and kissed him. He also stared at the girl on his left. She looked so familiar. He heard Severus clear his throat and saw a note in his hand; warily taking it, he almost feinted from what was in it.

_Dearest Remus._

_If you are indeed the Defence teacher this year at Hogwarts, then I say well done. You've gotten a second chance, and I also want to help you remember someone. If Harry got his re-sort then he should be in Slytheren and a girl should be sitting beside him. That girl is in the photo that I sent to you with this note. Take care my friend and know that Harry is finally where he belongs._

_All my love; Lilly._

A few stray tears fell onto the note and he scrambled to look at the photo; he gasped. He and Sirius were sitting beside one another and in their laps were the Potter Twins; he looked to the Slytheren table and caught the girl's eye. With his lycanthropy, he saw her eye colour and sure enough they were the green that Lilly and Harry were well known for.

Rin stood up and asked Harry to watch over Dorian, he looked at his sister then to where she was looking and agreed. She walked over to the teachers table and Remus stood; when they were clear of the tables, she ran and jumped at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he spun her around.

'Oh my god Rin, is it really you?' he asked when he put her down again.

'What do you think Moony? Of course it's me!' she said, smiling like a child in a candy store.

------------------------------

A week had passed since the feast; everything was as normal as you could get. Mary and Rin were plotting when Mary met up with all of them in the Library, Harry and Draco snogged like there was no tomorrow, Grace was sulking because of the lack of contact with Sirius and Remus and Severus were visiting Lilly, Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa.

Of course their week wouldn't be complete with a few run-in's with Granger and the Weasley's. Ron; as they found out was Homophobic and they copped the usual. Faggot, dark witches and wizards, the whole drill. Hermione and Ginny on the other hand tried the subtle approach; attempting to hex Rin every time her back was turned and slipping poison into her berries.

The group laughed as they walked away from the great hall; Granger and Weasley both got detention for grievous bodily harm. They kept on walking until they reached the lake, all sitting down and looking out to the lake; they began talking about the move.

'So how exactly are we going to get to school and back home every day? We can't exactly apparate.' Draco asked as he pulled Harry into his lap.

Rin carded her fingers in Dorian's hair, he had grown fond of her and stayed by her side, thinking her as a mother; and turned to the Vampire.

'We'll get cars of course. After all you lot get your licenses.' She shot out.

'Do you have a driver's license?' Harry asked, astounded.

Rin nodded, she kept it in her room; a small box in her wardrobe in Malfoy manor. She looked to Dorian and smiled, she had asked Professor McGonagall and Sev if she could adopt him and now she was waiting for the papers to arrive. Sure enough, a ministry owl flew toward her and landed on her foot.

Her smile widened as she took the letter from the bird and read it; jumping to her feet and pulling Dorian up as well.

'What's wrong mummy?' he asked as she began dancing around like a mad woman.

'Sweetheart, would you like me to be your real mummy? Would you like it if I adopted you?' she asked, kneeling in front of him.

Everyone gasped and stared at the two, tears welled in Dorian's eyes and he nodded vigorously. Rin smiled and hugged the small boy to her, picking him up and looking at the others.

'If you'll excuse us, we have an adoption to finalise.' With that she turned and walked away.

The group fell silent for a few minutes; they were all shocked but Harry was the first to make it verbal.

'Bugger me!'

Grace and Mary laughed and Harry looked at them confusedly, Draco chuckled and whispered into his mates' ear.

'Not here love, later.' Harry turned five shades of Gryffindor crimson before any of them could blink.

--------------------

Severus and Minerva were waiting for the girl and talking, for once not having an argument.

'So, how did Rin Potter come back into the Wizarding world?' she asked.

'Well, it's funny you-'the door to his chambers burst open and Rin stood there, irate as all hell and a crying Dorian in her arms.

'Professor McGonagall, if you don't keep your bloody lions under control and away from me and Dorian, I swear on all that is light dark and grey; I WILL kill them.' She hissed as she walked in and sat down.

She comforted Dorian and Severus gave him a lollipop, which he took gladly. Handing the adoption papers to her head of house, already signed by her, she cuddled Dorian and hummed him to sleep.

-----------------

Lilly had found the most wonderful thing in the muggle world, just what they were looking for. There was at least one real estate agent in every country that was run by a squib, and Lilly had found one in America. She had told them that they were looking for a large house or a small mansion out of sight, preferably surrounded by forest. They had found one all right.

She apparated to the location and met the real estate agent there, the house was perfect. It had over 12 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, an attic, a basement, kitchen, lounge room, dining room, 4 small libraries and nineteen rooms to spare. The structure was Victorian and it even had a garage fit for at least 8 cars. Large front and back yard, perfect for flying around on brooms. Absolutely breathtaking.

Lilly turned to the real estate agent and signed the paperwork; he in turn handed over the keys. Now all there was left to do was pack and get the cars.

----------------------

Dawn reached the castle of Hogwarts; nine of the residents were up well before then though. Harry and Draco sat in the common room on the couch in front of the fire. They were talking about nothing in particular except how much they loved each other.

Mary was walking around the corridors and talking to the portraits; apparently everyone hated the manipulation that Dumbledore was enforcing on young Harry. She agreed with most of their views and heard all of the stories about Harry. She still couldn't believe that a twelve year old kid could kill a Basilisk.

Grace was sitting in her bed reading, when she was bored she took a book out of her trunk and read. Her collection of books surpassed ninety percent of the teachers in this school. A few of them dated back to Merlin.

Rin was standing in her bathroom, staring at her scars. Stray tears fell from her eyes as she ran her fingers along each mark. Dorian walking silently in and around his new mother, walking into her line of sight. He saw the scars as she tried to hide them.

'What happened mummy? Who did that to you?' he asked, holding her shirt hem.

She sighed, looking at him she told him.

'I was attacked, I was at a concert in Paris and all of a sudden I woke up in a room, tied down to a table. The man that took me there did this to me; he enjoyed it because he was a Vampire.' She finished and she burst into tears.

Dorian held his mother as she wept, stroking her hair; a tear escaped his eye every now and then. His mother shouldn't cry, she wasn't supposed to. She was supposed to be strong and brave, but then again; the pain she suffered, she was allowed to cry over that.

-------------------------------

Dumbledore paced his office, it had been almost two months since he had lost his pawn; he was no closer to killing Voldimort or Harry and controlling the Wizarding world, he was no closer to achieving what he and his childhood lover Grindelwald talked about, no, the only thing he was any closer to was death.

He knew of Rin's power and he was tip toeing around her; not wanting to die before his foes. He smirked and looked out into the daylight; he would have everything soon enough.

--------------------------

At breakfast that mourning; letters fell into the laps of Draco, Mary, Grace and Rin. Quickly opening them they all smirked at each other. Lilly had finally gotten around to asking them what cars they wanted. The three girls and Dorian rose to their feet and walked out the door, followed by Harry and Draco.

Walking to the lake, they all sat and faced each other, and began discussing the cars.

'I wouldn't mind a Ferrari F430. I hear that they are nice with the speedometer.' Draco said, much to everyone's surprise.

'Meh, I'm more partial to the Jaguar XK, now there's a car.' Grace said, lying down on the grass.

'Oh please! The Volvo S60R is the best. What car are you going to get Rin?' Mary said.

'I'm going to get a Lamborghini Murcielago. That's my car.' She stated rather smugly.

Everyone nodded and the list was made, Harry called Hedwig to him and sent the letter back to his mother. Then all of them, Dorian included, ventured off to their first class. Draco moaned.

'No offence Mary, but 'fuck we've got the Gryffindorks for double potions'. I'm happy that I got paired with you though Harry.' He said as he nuzzled his mate's neck.

Grace, Mary and Rin laughed, waving goodbye to Grace and travelled down into the dungeons. They were the first there aside from Weasley and Granger. The right corner of Rin's lip turned up into a snarl as she got closer to the mud blood. Pulling Dorian closer to her side, she walked past them and tapped on the door twice then waited.

'Why did you tap the door?' Hermione asked in a bored tone.

'That is none of your business mud blood.' She hissed.

The door opened to reveal a small House-elf; it bowed to Rin and moved aside, greeting her and the others.

'Hellos mistress Rin, young master Dorian. And you too Masters Harry and Draco and Mistress Mary, please comes in and wait fors master Severus.'

'Thank you Tipsy.' Rin said as she and Dorian walked passed.

'Ohs, Tipsy almost forgots, master Remus gave Tipsy this for master Dorian.' He held up a stuffed toy dog and a bag of lollies from Honeydukes.

Dorian walked over and took the items from the elf, giving him a hug afterwards. Tipsy was so shocked and horrified that he began shaking all over.

'Tipsy? What's wrong?' Rin asked, the House-elf squeaked at the soft tone that his mistress was using.

'Rin, he's scared because it is not in the nature of House-elves to be that affectionate with their masters or kin.' Draco explained. Rin giggled and shook her head.

'Tipsy, I would never hurt you and neither will anyone else.' She walked over to the House-elf and picked him up and hugged him.

'You're one of the first friends I had Tipsy, I would never harm you.'

------------------------

Severus walked into his classroom and found that, surprisingly, everyone was on time. Glaring at everyone that belonged to Gryffindor; he tapped his wand on the blackboard and the instructions appeared.

'Copy these and then make said potion. Incompetence will not be tolerated in this potion because of the horrid effect it has on anyone that it comes into contact with.' He sneered, looking pointedly at Neville and Ron.

'Before you begin making the potion; pairs are as follows, and the only way you'll get out of them is severely fucking up this potion. Mr. Potter, Malfoy; Parkinson, Zambini; Weasley, Goyle; Longbottom, Crabbe; Miss Potter, Granger and Dragontail, Finnegan '

Dorian looked at Hermione and shrunk back into his mothers' side; Rin in turn glared at the brunette. Ron glared at her and then to all of the other Slytheren's that surrounded her.

Rin paid a fleeting glance at the blackboard and her hand flew across the page; Hermione sat there in shock of her speed.

Dorian sat beside Harry when Rin stood to gather the ingredients; walking over to the shelves she retrieved everything in alphabetical order. Acromantula fang, Griffin feathers, Phoenix tears, Three-headed dog saliva, blood of a Vampire and Werewolf venom. Hermione noticed that she didn't get Fairy blood.

She also noticed that Draco didn't get either Fairy blood or Vampire blood. Why they didn't get those crucial ingredients, she didn't know but she was sure that she would find out. Rin walked up to the table and placed the ingredients on it; turning to Dorian, she told him to go and sit at Severus's desk.

'Ok, let's get one thing strait here. How good are you at potions of this calibre?' she asked the brunette know-it-all.

'I-I-I've never brewed –'Rin's hand shot up.

'That is all I needed to know. You will stand aside and not touch anything. I would rather not relive the most horrible experiences of my life due to one of your fuck-ups.' An impassive mask was all that Hermione glared at.

Rin lit the fire and placed the cauldron over it, filling it with water and allowing it to boil. She crushed the Acromantula fang into a fine powder as she waited. Slowly placing the powdered fang into the cauldron, she pulled a knife out of her robes and sliced her hand open; allowing a small stream trickle into the cauldron.

'Human blood isn't an ingredient!' Hermione almost screamed.

Rin turned to her and glared.

'How dare you suggest that I am human? I haven't been human, ever!' she hissed, advancing with every word.

Severus walked briskly over and placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her before sending her back to the cauldron.

'Thirty points from Gryffindor for shouting and another twenty for your stupidity, Miss Granger.' He walked back up to the front and stood beside his little grandson.

Rin's attention focused back onto the potion and she continued as if she had never been interrupted. Shredding the Griffin feathers and placing them into the cauldron, dripping five Phoenix tears, spooning a tablespoon full of Three-headed dog saliva; she then stopped. Looking toward Draco, she motioned him to come over to her.

When he got to her table, he placed his hand over the cauldron; she sliced his palm open and a few drops fell into the concoction below. As he walked away and healed his hand, Hermione noticed that Rin was just about to add the last ingredient. She walked closer to get a better look and unconsciously knocked her hand, making the girl drop the entire vial into the potion.

'Fuck! Thank you, EVERYONE CLEAR OUT QUICK!' Rin screamed as the potion began to erupt.

As everyone ran for the door, Rin ran for Dorian. She grabbed him and began running for the door, only to stop half way across the room. She turned her back to the cauldron, shielding Dorian.

'Baby, no matter what happens; don't move.' She cried.

The force of the explosion was so great that it knocked both of them to the ground and covered just about everything in nightmare potion. Severus, Harry, Draco and Mary all ran into the room. Waving all of their wands, the potion was cleared before the effect took hold but what they found; they wished they hadn't.

Rin was lying on the ground, Dorian was clinging to her robes underneath her and a pool of blood surrounded his head. They ran to their aid, waking Rin and pulling her off of her son; they checked his vital signs and he was only just clinging to life. Rin snapped out of the daze she was in and she began screaming. Severus stood and carried Dorian in his arms; hurrying out of the room and down the corridors.

'Rin, Rin! He's going to be ok. Madam Pomfry will take care of him.' Harry said to his twin, attempting to calm her.

'No Harry, I've killed him. I just know he won't survive.' Her shaking, almost inaudible reply tore at everyone.

----------------------

Severus burst through the doors of the infirmary; little Dorian slipping away more and more every second.

'POPPY!' he shouted as he lay the boy on the closest bed.

The medi-witch ran out of her office and saw the state of the small boy and ran immediately to his bed-side. She waved her wand and grimly began working on trying to keep the small boy alive. She tried every spell she knew but the child was to far gone. She dropped her wand and walked over to Severus's side.

'You need to bring her here, Severus, I can't save him. He's too far gone.' Her voice shook with every word.

Severus looked at her pleadingly, she shook her head, and he cast a glance at his grandson and left the infirmary. Flying down every corridor to get to his step-daughter.

He re-entered the classroom and found her where he had left her. Her head shot up and she looked at him, tears falling from her blood-splattered eyes. She stood and was gone in a puff of shadows.

Emerging from the shadows of the infirmary, she walked solemnly over to the bed where her son lay. She grabbed his hand and sat on the side of the bed, brushing his bangs from his face. She lent down and kissed his forehead; whispering words of nonsense to him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

'Mummy.' His low voice sounded slightly pained but excited.

'Shhhh, mummy's here baby. Mummy's here.' She managed to speak through silent sobs.

Dorian's face became sad and he raised his hand in the air, Rin leant into it and closed her eyes.

'Don't cry mummy, I Love you.' He said, smiling his toothy grin.

'I love you too baby.' She replied.

Slowly, Dorian's smile faded and his hand dropped from Rin's face. She bowed her head and new tears began to fall. She kissed her son fro the last time and picked him up off of the bed, cradling his body in her lap.

Her silent sobs racked her body and soon became fully blown cries. She cried for her son, cried because she had partially caused his death, cried because she couldn't get him out of the classroom fast enough. Her grip tightened on his body when Madam Pomfry tried to get her away from him.

'Rin, I know you're grieving but you need to let me take care of the body. Please.' She said, finally managing to calm the girl.

Rin turned to the medi-witch and nodded; her eyes glazed and lifeless. She placed Dorian's body back on the bed and covered him. Turning from the bed; her eyes focused on nothing as she walked out of the doors, not even her own brother could get her attention.

She walked without a destination; numbly treading through the halls of the castle. She didn't even notice that all of the portraits paid their respects and grieved for her loss. Everything was dead to her. All but one thing.

As she rounded a corner, Draco, Harry and Mary not far behind her; she caught the sight of Granger and the two Weasley's. She immediately snapped out of her numb state of mind and began snarling.

Hermione turned and looked at the Slytheren; an immediate sense of dread filled her at the sight of the other teens tear stained face. Ginny stood in front of her and spoke.

'What do you want Potter?' the young redhead spat.

'Revenge.' The one word filled all three Gryffindor's with fear.

Rin began running towards Hermione; Jumping over Ginny and Dodging Ron when they tried to stop her. The three that followed the broken Fairy sprang into action; they didn't want Rin doing something that she would regret later.

Rin made it to her target and enclosed the girls' throat in a tight grip. Draco ran passed both Wesley's and grabbed Rin's shoulder, Harry stunned Ginny and Mary punched Ron so hard in the nose that everyone heard the harsh snapping of the cartilage.

'Rin, c'mon. She's not worth killing. She has to live with the knowledge that she caused the death of a child. Let her go, please.' Harry soothed.

Rin closed her eyes to fight off oncoming tears; her grip lessened and Hermione backed away from her. Rin's shoulders began shaking and fell to her knees; Harry encased her in a hug, rubbing circles on her back.

Mary turned to the mud blood and snarled; her anger rising at the very sight of her.

'I suggest you leave before all of us change our minds and let her kill you. Because of you; we lost Dorian, Rin lost Dorian. Get the fuck out of here.' She hissed.

Hermione was out of the corridor in a flash, followed by Ron and Ginny; Grace rounded the corner as they left, looking dumbfounded.

'What's up with them?' she asked.

'Dorian died. Granger bumped Rin while she was adding a potion ingredient and while she was trying to get him out it exploded; he died from trauma to the skull, his skull hit the floor from the force of the explosion.' Mary stated, calming her anger.

Grace's face fell and sorrow covered it; both girls walked back to their friend and picked her up off of the ground. They took her to the Slytheren common room and sat her on one of the couches. She had become silent and she didn't move an inch as they all gathered to write a letter to Lilly.

_Dear mum;_

_I'm writing to say that we cannot stay here any longer; Rin's adopted son was killed today because Hermione Granger disturbed Rin while she was adding an ingredient and it exploded, she tried to get him out but she was too late. Rin will now go on a killing spree and slaughter her for revenge. We all grieve for little Dorian and beg you to pull all of us out of school and we move to Forks as soon as possible._

_Love Harry._

After writing and posting the letter; they all sat near Rin, silently paying respects the little boy that had become a large part of all their lives.

-----------------------------

Lilly, Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa all sat around the dinning table eating lunch when Hedwig flew in and landed to Lilly's left. She untied the letter and fed the snowy owl; opening it, she gasped.

'What is it Lilly?' Sirius asked.

'It's about Rin. Do you remember the little boy that she adopted, the one she brought over with her the last time she came home for a visit.' They all nodded. 'He died today. Granger caused an explosion and his head hit the floor while Rin was trying to get him out.' Tears began falling from her eyes.

'What else does it say?' Lucius asked, holding his mate close as she cried. They had all become attached to the boy.

'Rin is most likely going to slaughter the bitch for revenge and all of them want to move up the moving date to as soon as possible.' She replied.

'That can be arranged.' Lucius said as he snapped his fingers. He ordered all of the House-elves to pack everything in the mansion.

He stood and apparated to Gringotts; he had some money to exchange.

----------------------

Severus walked grimly into Dumbledore's office and into the faculty meeting; he looked around and found Remus.

The werewolf looked to him, wanting confirmation about Dorian. Severus just looked to the floor and waited for the senile headmaster to begin.

'Now, I believe that you all are acquainted with young Dorian Potter, Miss Rin Potter's adopted son.' The all nodded, confused. 'Well, it grieves me to say that due to an unfortunate potions accident involving Miss Potter and Miss Granger; he has died.'

Remus dropped his head in sorrow and murmurs filled the air; some of the teachers saying that Rin had done it on purpose.

'NOW THAT IS ENOUGH! MY DAUGHTER DID NOT KILL HER SON; SHE WAS TRYING TO GET HIM OUT OF THE ROOM BEFORE THE POTION EXPLODED! She loved Dorian with all of her being; you all saw how much she loved him. Don't you dare say that she killed him! Granger disturbed Rin while she was adding werewolf venom to the Potion of Nightmares and it became unstable. She shielded him with her body but the explosion was so great that it knocked both of them to the ground. Because of this, I suggest that you keep an eye on Miss Granger Minerva. Rin is in a quest for revenge.' He exploded at the murmurs and shouted to all present.

'Severus, we all know of your ties to Miss Potter but I don't believe that she will kill Miss Granger; I understand what she is going through and she just needs time.' Albus stated.

Severus looked at him angrily; the only thing stopping him from killing the old coot was the Green flames that erupted from the fireplace and the three figures that emerged from them.

'Albus Dumbledore; I am taking my children and their friends out of this school, Rin before she kills someone.' Lilly stated.

Albus stared at her in shock; she was supposed to be dead.

'And we are taking Draco.' Lucius stated from beside his mate.

All of the teachers looked at the three; they were stunned that Lilly was back and that she was with the Malfoy's was incomprehensible.

Severus walked up to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her; both feeling the pain of Rin's loss and understanding what has come of it.

'This ends now.' She whispered.

-----------------------------

Tipsy popped into the potions classroom; his eyes full of tears for his little master. He walked up to the desk that he was sitting at during the lesson and found the stuffed animal that Remus had told him to give to his little master. He hugged it close and popped into the Slytheren common room.

Draco looked up and saw Tipsy; he saw the toy that the House-elf clutched close to his chest and slightly shook Rin awake. She had cried herself to sleep.

'Mistress Rin? Please forgive Tipsy but he went into that classroom to retrieve this for youse. I is sorry for yours loss and hope that you can move on in your own times but keep on loving Master Dorian.' He said as he handed her the toy dog, she sat up and clutched it to her chest; tears welling up in her eyes.

Tipsy did the only thing he could think of; he hugged his mistress.

She cried as he hugged her, she didn't know if she would ever stop crying over the death of her son. All heads snapped up and turned to the portrait entrance; they all watched as Lilly, Lucius, Severus and Narcissa walked through.

Rin stood and Lilly ran to her; hugging he tightly and trying to hush her crying. She pulled away and held her daughters face in her hands, whipping tears away as they fell.

'Rin, we're leaving now. We're leaving for Forks now. The House-elves have moved our stuff to the new house and our cars should be there by the time we arrive. Ok?' Lilly said; Rin nodded her head.

'Where's Sirius?' Grace asked; wondering where her mate was.

'He's already there. He left this mourning.' Lucius said.

--------------------------------

The second that everyone was outside the wards surrounding Hogwarts; all of the adults apparated everyone to Forks, Washington.

When they saw the size of the house, everyone bar Rin gasped. Lilly lead Rin inside and into her new room. The room was beautiful and she noticed it.

The walls were a midnight blue and the carpets were black. The sheets and pillowcases on the king-sized four poster bed were a combination of silver and green. One wall was covered in posters of Rin's favourite Muggle bands, and whole bookcases were dedicated to her CD's alone. A black baby grand piano sat in the corner, near one of the balconies and her electric guitar stood not far from it.

A desk sat against the wall at the foot of the bed, quills, parchment, muggle pens and pencils; even a laptop sat on it. On the right side of the bed, there was a door leading to her unsuit bathroom and between the bed and the door on the left of the bed, leading to he walking wardrobe, was a large glass tank. In said tank, was her pet snake Shadow.

Lilly lead Rin over to the desk; allowing her to look at the photos that were there. There where photos of little Dorian; smiling his toothy grin and blinking happily at the camera. Lilly left her like that, smiling sadly at the photos.

Rin got up and pulled that covers down her bed and laid down after a few minutes. The second that her feet had touched the ground, a sense of comfort washed over her, she knew it from the voice that she had heard when she was going to strangle Parkinson. It was from her mate, which meant that he was close. She smiled sadly and snuggled into her bed, clutching the toy that Remus gave to Dorian and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------

In his room, listening to music; Edward Cullen suddenly felt a need to comfort someone. That someone was his mate, but he didn't know who she was; all he knew that she was near. With that in mind, he relaxed and thought about what she would look like.

A picture formed in his mind, one of a teenage girl with red-black hair, black mini skirt, blood red button up shirt encased in a black leather corset, long black leather jacket. But what really caught his eye was hers. Emerald green with blood splatters. She looked sad, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest.

He knew that was what she looked like in reality; but when he was going to meet her was uncertain.

**A/N: and that's chapter three! I'm sorry to all those that fell in love with little Dorian but that scene flew out of my fingers before I could stop myself. I cried while writing it. Edward has arrived and Jacob, Bella and everyone else will to in the next chapter. Please review if you like it. Thnks, Tsuzuki's-luva. **


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: hi all. Thank you to drakeundone and GeminiSoul01 for liking the story, I am sorry that I killed little Dorian. If you want to know what I envisioned him like, imagine a baby Sirius with Harry's hair from the fourth movie. Thanks to all that love this story!_

**Chapter 4: meeting the locals and Dying in your arms.**

The residents of the large Victorian mansion outside of Forks were up before dawn. All except Rin. Mary and Grace walked across the landing of the second floor and knocked on Rin's door; they cracked it open and peeked inside.

Rin was curled up in her blanket, head resting on her soft pillows and the toy clutched to her chest. They walked over to her and smiled, at least she got some sleep. Grace walked around the bed and into her friends' bathroom, turning on the taps in the bath. Mary walked over to her wardrobe and opened the door, going wide eyed at all of the clothes. Everything in there was separated by garment and then placed on order of colour.

Jeans, both baggy and formfitting, mini skirts in black, midnight blue, Slytheren green, blood red and silver, button up shirts in the same colours, her leather jacket, boots ranging from leather army combat boots, to knee high-high heels, normal long sleeved t-shirts, some having the bottom hem a bit to high for most tastes; shirts from all of the concerts that Rin had been to, then came the jewellery. Leather bracelets, chockers, the lot. Crucifixes hanging on chains and ribbons, sharp studs on everything leather, even sleepers with upside down crucifixes on them.

Mary picked out a high hemmed grey long sleeved shirt, a tight Trivium concert shirt, baggy black jeans and a pair of combat boots. Laying them on Rin's chair, both she and Grace made work on waking the teen up.

'Rin, c'mon wake up. We've got school and the chief of police is coming over this mourning to welcome us to the town.' Mary said, pulling the blanket back.

Rin's eyes flittered open and she was met with the sight of her friends. She smiled sadly and sat up, stretching her arms and legs. Thanking Lucius silently for teaching her how to conceal her wings, she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom; locking it after it was shut.

She took her school robes off and dropped them on the floor, stepping away from them. She stepped into the large black marble bath tub and relished in the warm water. She grabbed the bar of Lavender soap and began to wash herself. She ran her fingers over the scars on her left side and remembered the day that she told Dorian about them. She closed her eyes and fought off the tears, she wasn't going to cry if she could help it. She smiled as she remembered the understanding tone in his voice when he was holding her. Shaking her head, she got out of the bath.

She walked back into her room, noting that Grace and Mary had gone, and began to dress herself. She was putting her Trivium shirt on when she noticed that there was an IPod connected to her laptop. Pulling the shirt over her head and covering the long sleeved shirt and her scars; she picked the black IPod up. Going through the songs she smiled; all of her Trivium and Linkin Park songs, her Marilyn Manson and Atrayu songs were all in it. Even her classical music and her dance music.

She walked into the wardrobe and admired the clothes; walking over to her jewellery; she picked up two silver sleepers and an upside down crucifix pendant, hooking the earrings in her ears and the pendant on one of them, she nodded. Putting a studded leather chocker and a leather bracelet on her right wrist she turned to her leather jacket and put it on. Waving her wand, all of her makeup was done and perfect.

----------------------

Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella got out of the police cruiser and waited for Billy Black and Jacob to arrive. Soon Jacob wheeled Billy up to the door and Charlie and Bella walked up to it. Knocking once they waited for the new comers to open the door.

A woman with red hair opened the door and greeted them happily.

'Hello, I'm Lillian Snape. You must be chief Swan and you must be Billy Black.' All four visitors noticed her English accent and the two adults shook her hand.

'Please come in.' she said, opening the door wider.

'Thank you Mrs. Snape.' Charlie nodded as he ushered Bella inside.

'Oh please call me Lilly.' She insisted, leading them through the entrance hall and into the dinning room.

Eight sets of eyes turned to their direction; four held gazes of warning. Lilly looked at the four Vampires at the table with a glare and they all calmed a bit.

'Everyone, this is chief Swan, his daughter, Bella isn't it?' Charlie nodded, 'Billy Black and his son Jacob. No Sirius they are of no relation to you.' She finished ah the animagus pipped up.

'This is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, their son Draco; next to Draco is my son Harry. That is Sirius Black, next to him is Grace Wolvesbane and next to her is Mary Dragontail. This is my husband Severus, and somewhere in the house is my daughter Rin.' She said pointing at everyone.

Mary turned to look at the four visitors and once she locked eyes with Jacob, she froze. They stared into each others eyes for five minutes before they moved. Mary looked back at her plate and turned five shades of Gryffindor red.

Severus got out of his chair and shook Billy's and Charlies hands; then he turned toward the entrance of the room, standing there, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest was Rin.

'There she is.' Lilly said, walking over to her.

'Mourning sweetie, did you get any sleep?' she asked, pulling Rin into a hug.

Rin nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Bella looked at the girl and smiled, Rin only nodded. Charlie noticed that all five teenagers were dressed similarly; all in dark colours and gothic make-up on. He shook his head, getting rid of the train of thought he was on.

Rin walked over to Severus and hugged him; bidding him a silent good mourning before sitting at the table.

'Why is she so quiet?' Bella asked, looking from Rin to Severus.

'She lost someone that was really close to her heart.' Lilly whispered, not wanting to make her daughter cry.

'Boyfriend?' Billy asked.

'Adopted son.' Severus stated grimly. Looking at his step daughter in sorrow.

All four looked at the teen in shock and awe before snapping them selves out of it. They noticed that all of the teenagers that were sitting at the table stood in unison and walked away from it. They all walked out into the entrance hall and grabbed their bags; Lilly came out with four velvet boxes.

'Rin, your keys, Draco, yours. Grace and Mary, your keys.' She smiled; they all perked up and bolted for the door, heading to the garage.

Bella and Jacob followed the five teens and stood shocked at what they saw as they were coming out of the front door.

Rin got into her Lamborghini Murcielago and turned on the engine, it roared to life and she giggled in complete content. Draco and Harry jumped into Draco's Ferrari F430 and let the engine roar to life; they were followed by the roar of Grace's Jaguar XK and Mary's Volvo S60R. One by one they tore out of the garage and waved goodbye to their parents; Charlie was gobsmacked by the sight of them.

Tearing down the long winding driveway; Rin lead all four cars. They flew down the roads until they got into town, not wanting to get tickets on their first day.

They pulled up by a traffic light and beside Rin's Lamborghini was a mini-van fill of teens. The guy in the passenger seat winded down his window and tried to chat with Rin. She looed at him in disgust and connected her IPod to the speakers. Choosing Trivium and letting Master of Puppets blare through her open windows. The teen beside her looked at her in awe as she tore away and down the street, followed by a Ferrari, a Jaguar and a Volvo.

They passed so many buildings but stopped when they got to Forks High school. Draco pulled into the car park so that he and Harry could get all of their information and schedules while Rin, Grace and Mary continued into the student car park.

Rin revved her engine and cleared some students out of the way; finding four empty car bays they all pulled into one, sitting in their cars, waiting for Draco and Harry. They didn't have to wait long. Every window on each of the four cars wound up and they slowly stepped out of the cars one by one. Grace was first; she got some wolf whistles and cat calls but flipped all of them off.

Mary got out of her red Volvo and looked around the lot; noticing some teenagers standing but a silver Volvo, she smirked to herself. Draco got out of the drivers seat of his Ferrari and walked over to help Harry out; girls stopped and stared at both boys and Mary and Grace laughed shaking their heads, the girls glared at the two gothic teens and walked off.

Rin disconnected her IPod and put the headphones in her ears, stepping out of her Lamborghini, all of the boys stoped conversation and stared at her. She closed and locked her door and walked over to her brother and friends. She looked around the lot and her eyes fixed on a guy standing next to the silver Volvo on the other side of the lot. She stopped and looked closer at him, quickly realising that he and the other four standing beside him weren't human, she smiled, neither were they.

Harry handed her the map and her schedule. She nodded and memorised the map before tossing it in the nearest bin. They all walked in unison and everyone cleared out of their way. They parted for their lessons and agreed to meet up in the cafeteria. Rin had Harry and Draco in her first four lessons, and she was still tired.

'I want to go back to bed; fuck being here.' She whined, leaning on Harry's shoulder as they walked.

She got an idea and followed it. Running at Draco's back, she leapt and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. (Think piggyback ride)

'I'm tired Drake.' She whined.

He shook his head and carried her to their English class, setting her down at the door. Harry was sniggering like there was no tomorrow. They got their slips signed and sat at the back of the class; two boys walked up to Rin and sat in front of her.

'Hi, I'm Mike Newton, you're Rin Snape right?' he said.

She looked at the guy in front of her, looking him up and down. He was to eager for her tastes.

'Yes, I am Rin Snape and no, I'm not interested.' She replied, glaring the boy down.

The boy next to him perked up and turned toward her. She glared at him and he deflated a fair bit; Harry and Draco were sniggering, she smirked and motioned towards the girls heading in their direction. They gulped and she laughed.

Harry silently begged for help when the hoard of girls began talking to them and giving them eyefuls of cleavage. She complied, standing from her seat and walking over to sit in Harry's lap.

'Who are you?' one brunette girl snapped.

'I'm Rin, who the fuck are you?' she replied.

'Jessica.' She replied.

Rin smirked and nodded; trying not to look at the girl too much, remembering Hermione fucking Granger every time.

'Well, Jess, stay away from my brother and his boyfriend. K, then we won't have any problems.' The class fell silent at the mention of Draco and Harry dating.

All of the girls glared at Rin before she kissed her twin on the cheek then walked back to her seat. The next few classes were the same after that.

-------------------------------------

Mary and Grace sat in the Cafeteria, waiting for the other three to arrive. Harry walked in with a smile plastered on his face; he sat down next to Mary and greeted them.

'Where are Draco and Rin?' Grace asked.

Harry held up a hand and three fingers sticking up. He counted down to one and the doors opened and in ran Rin, an irate Draco following her. Everyone stared at the two as Rin jumped and flipped over tables to escape the blond; in her hand was the photo of his father and him after the girls had magically dyed their hair.

Grace and Mary caught a glimpse of the photo and cracked up laughing. Harry joined in after Rin had tripped his mate by spilling some poor unsuspecting kids drink as she ran passed.

'Draco calm down. Be happy they didn't make it permanent.' Harry called. Both stopped running but Rin was having trouble breathing, she was laughing to hard.

They sat down with the others and Rin cast a muggle repelling charm. They all started to talk and eat their lunches. Draco drank from a flask, Harry chewed on an apple, Mary ate some rice and Grace ate sushi. Rin made her berries appear in front of her.

-------------------------

Ever since the new kids arrived in the school car park, Edward couldn't get the one girl out of his head. The second she stepped out of her Lamborghini, he couldn't get images of her out of his mind. It didn't help that every 3 out of five boys in the school kept on thinking about what she looked like without clothes on.

He walked toward the cafeteria with his siblings and almost died when he saw that one girl standing in the middle of the room. All of them stopping to see what she was doing.

--------------------------

Rin became bored and decided to awe the room full of teenagers; kick up a storm on the first day. She felt like something bad was going to happen later and so she wanted to make the most of it.

She dropped the charm around their table, picking up a raspberry; she stood about five metres from the table.

'Rin what are you doing?' Mary asked, cautious of the berry in her hand.

'Entertaining myself. I bet you one hundred dollars that I can kick this berry and hit Grace in the middle of the forehead from here and her sitting there.' She said holding the berry up.

'You're on!' Draco, Harry and Mary shouted. Grace didn't even notice what was happening, she was reading and listening to her IPod.

Rin closed her eyes and exhaled; opening her eyes again, she flicked that raspberry into the air and spin kicked it. It hit grace fair in between the eyes. She looked up and glared at her friend, berry juice running down each side of her nose like blood. The cafeteria burst into applause; Rin bowed and sat back down, holding her hand up for payment.

Jessica came over and sat down, smiling like a mad woman. A flash of Bellatrix Lastrange flitted into her head.

'Wow; that was amazing.' She stuttered.

All five looked at her pointedly but she didn't move. They all gave up and decided to ignore her. They looked to the door as five people walked in.

'Who are they?' Mary asked.

Jessica turned her head, then back again. 'The Cullen's. They're Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. The blond is Rosalie and the big guy Emmett; they're like a thing. It's weird 'cause they all live together. The short girl, that's Alice; and she's with Jasper, the blond guy that looks like he's in pain.'

They watched as the four Cullen's sat down; then Rin noticed a fifth.

'And him?' she drawled.

'That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous but apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care!' Jessica stated.

Edward smirked as he walked passed and sat with his siblings; he locked eyes with Rin for about two seconds before she turned to the brunette sitting opposite her.

'When and how many times did he reject you?' she sneered.

Edward looked away and smiled, Emmett and Jasper snorted and Rosalie and Alice bit their lips. Jessica stuttered for a few seconds before changing the topic back to Cullen Gossip.

'Well; Dr. Cullen is like a father slash matchmaker for them, I think the only reason they adopted them was because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something.'

The Cullen's tensed at the words against Esme; she was their mother in all purposes and they didn't like hearing people say stuff about her. They were shocked, however when one of the new kids spoke up.

'I think you should shut your mouth; before something bad happens.' Grace warned, seeing the reaction coming from Rin.

The second the words left the girls mouth, Rin tensed, her jaw clenched and she shut her eyes, fighting the tears. She wanted to rip this girl to shreds and laugh while doing it. All of her concentration went into keeping herself calm and her occlumency shields dropped.

Edward was bombarded by thoughts and memories coming from the girl across the room. Even Jasper was having a hard time due to her anger. Edward caught sight of a particular memory; the girl was holding the body of a small child and she was crying. He shoved all of her memories back.

Rin abruptly stood from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria; all of the Cullen's followed shortly after.

'Fucking hell. You really know how to piss people off don't you?' Harry hissed.

All four glared at the girl in question and she just looked stunned.

'What did I do?' she asked defensively.

'Nothing but dig your own grave.' Mary snapped as they all rose to their feet and followed after Rin.

----------------------

Rin walked out into the soft rain and leant against one of the walls. The song Dying in Your Arms played in her ears, she sagged down and drew he knees to her chest and she sat there; Harry, Draco, Grace and Mary rounded the corner. Harry dropped to his knees and held his sister, allowing her to hide her face as she cried.

Edward and his siblings hung back a few metres from that corner; Edward could hear the heart wrenching cries and words.

'It's all my fault Harry. He died, because of me. I wish I died in his place.' She whispered as she clung to her brother.

'Don't say that Rin. You were trying to protect him, trying to get him out. If it was anyone's fault it's Hermione's, she bumped you and made you drop the werewolf venom.' Harry berated her.

Rosalie gasped, they were aware of werewolves? How!? Emmett grabbed his mates hand and calmed her a bit. Edward stood stock still, a sense of dread coming over him at her words.

Draco could smell the scent of all five Cullen's and he walked around the corner. Reaching the five Vampires, he nodded his head.

'Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy.' He said, looking at each Cullen in the eye.

'How did you know that we were here?' Alice asked, stepping forward and genuinely curious.

Draco didn't answer, he just tapped his nose. Looking Edward in the eye, he dropped his occlumency shields.

'_Hello Edward. I know you can hear my thoughts so I decided to acquaint myself with you. The male that is with me is Harry, he is my mate. I am like you; only I drink human blood that we get from a blood bank.' _He thought.

Edward looked shocked at the blond. He had just admitted that he was a Vampire and that he knew about them. All of the Cullen's got a good idea about what was happening and jumped to the defensive.

'You don't really want to do that, I don't think you want a fight and I'm not starting one. I know of your nature; that is true, but I also know the value you hold on that being kept quiet. My companions and I understand that. Both of my parents are Vampires and so is the father of my mate and his twin.' He said, holding his hands up.

Harry walked around the corner with Rin, Mary and Grace. They all stood at the corner and nodded at them, well Rin didn't notice their presence. A breeze blew their scent toward the Cullen's and Edward caught Rin's scent fully. Jasper and Emmett grabbed his arms and dragged him toward the car park. Alice smiled at Draco and explained that he hadn't hunted in a while; Draco nodded and turned to Harry.

---------------------------------

Edward fought against his brothers holds as they threw him in the Volvo. The second the door was shut and locked; he began grinning to himself. The sad girl that he couldn't stop thinking about was the girl her imagined the night before. His mate was here.

'Edward, sorry to have to do this, but you looked like you were about to leap at the girl.' Jasper said.

'Yeah, man. You went all ridged and everything.' Emmett said.

---------------------------------

Rin walked beside her brother towards the Gym. They had only two classes with everyone and they were the last two every day. They all walked into the gym and stood along the back wall. The coach spotted them and grabbed five shirts.

'Here, change your shirts.' He said while tossing them a shirt each.

They all looked at each other then turned to head to the locker room; they were stopped by the coach's yell of orders.

'You got no time. C'mon, just change your shirts and get on the court.' He called from the other side of the hall.

'No fucking way!' Rin protested.

Everyone else changed their shirts and now the coach was staring expectantly at her. She shook her head and took a step back. Eyes glued to the ground.

Edward and his siblings walked in and sat down halfway through the order and they were all looking at the girl. He was wondering why she was refusing so intently.

Harry looked at his twin and sighed. He walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders.

'Rin listen to me, I know you don't want anyone seeing your scars but it's ok. If they say anything we're here for you. And I know you really don't want him seeing anything either but if I know anything about situations like this, which I do, I know he will like or even love you either way.'

Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she handed Harry her gym shirt, grabbing the hem of her Trivium shirt, she pulled it up and over her head.

Gasps resounded across the room as everyone stared at the five long scars across her left side. Alice saw them and gasped as Edward grabbed hold of the bleacher he was sitting on and splintered the wood.

Rin hurriedly pulled the other shirt over her head and glared at the coach, walking across the silent room, her feet never made a sound. She stood before the coach and flexed her fingers, keeping herself from punching the prick.

'Now you know why I refused.' She hissed, turning away and standing in an open area on the dodge ball court.

The coach blew his whistle as the other four walked onto the court. Draco made sure that he got out in the beginning.

Mike Newton grabbed a ball and threw it at Harry, hitting him squarely in the chest and knocking him to the floor. Rin heard the whisper that dropped from his lips.

'Take that you faggot.'

Her rage was so great that she dashed over to where Harry had just been laying and picked up the ball. She tossed it in the air and spin kicked it in Newton's direction. She stood facing the ground and smirked as she heard him fall to the ground. The ball had hit him in the face, leaving a big round red mark that was quickly turning into a bruise.

Edward snorted as Newton fell hearing the ball hit the flesh of his face. Emmett and Jasper covered their mouths to hold back their laughter.

'Miss Snape; there is no kicking the ball in dodge ball nor does the head count as an out. Off of the court.' The coach shouted.

Rin smirked and walked over to Harry and Draco, grabbing her shirt and walking over to the locker rooms. She changed her shirt and was out of there by the time everyone else was heading in.

She grabbed her bag and dashed off to her final class, telling everyone that she would see them there. When she got to the class room, she found Edward sitting at a table. She waited for everyone to get there before entering the classroom.

The teacher moved two students to a different table and told them to go and sit down. Mary and Grace took the far left desk, Harry and Draco took the middle desk and left Rin to sit next to Edward Cullen. She sat down and put her headphones in her ears, turning up the volume so that she wouldn't be able to hear anyone.

Edward looked at her through the corner of his eye, noticing how sad she was; the thought of her being sad was gut wrenching. He moved to the furthest side of the desk, resisting the erg to attack. His eyes darkened as he continued to stare at her.

Rin looked at him through that corner of her eye and glared back at him, she wasn't in the mood for an egotistical Vampire to give her shit.

The bell rang and Edward was out the door before anyone could stand; Rin shoved her things into her bag and headed for the door.

-----------------------------

'Please tell me there is something open, anything.' Edward said in a cold pleading voice as he spoke with the administration officer.

Harry, Draco, Mary and Grace dragged Rin into the office and he stood stock still; turning his darkened eyes to the girl. She glared at him and turned her attention to the window.

'Obviously I'm just going to have to bare it.' He said stiffly; grabbing his things off of the counter and walked out the door.

Mary turned and stepped out that closing door and shouted to his retreating form.

'What the fuck is your problem you asshole?'

Harry handed all of their slips to the admin officer and walked toward the car lot.

Mary and Grace headed the group and walked strait to their cars. They stopped when they heard a shout from across the lot. Mike Newton and some of the other jock boys were headed toward them.

Harry and Draco stood in front of Rin in a protective stance. All of the jocks stopped a few metres away.

'I have a score to settle with the little gothic bitch, move aside.' Mike said, walking forward.

Draco snarled under his breath and all of the Cullen's heard him. They all snapped their heads up and stared at them all from the side of Edwards Volvo.

Rin made to step forward and Harry pushed her back, Draco's snarling increased but was still silent to human ears.

'Harry, Draco, this is my fight. Back off.' Rin stated hotly.

Harry and Draco didn't move, they just continued to stand in between the girl and the hoard of jocks. Rin became agitated and she was edging for a release on her anger anyway, so why not let her take it out on this pitiful excuse for a human being.

'I said BACK THE FUCK OFF!' she shouted.

'What? Can't fight your own fights, Snape? Have to have your brother and his boyfriend fight them for you?' Newton teased; she stood there in shock, which quickly turned to blinding fury.

'Oh fuck this.' She said, dropping her bag and tacking off her jacket.

Draco and Harry stood aside as they felt her magic pulsate, they knew she wasn't going to use any spells but she was going to kick the shit out of this guy. A crowd had formed around them in a matter of seconds and the Cullen's lined the outer most of the students.

Newton turned to his mates and smiled, high-fiving some of them before turning back to Rin; she punched him square in the face the second she came into his line of sight. He staggered as she doubled back and stood still, waiting for him to respond. He snapped out of it and charged at the girl, she jumped and used his shoulder to lift herself higher in the air before flipping over his head and landing with her back to him. He rounded on her and charged again; closing her eyes, she crouched down and spun her leg out and knocked him on his arse.

Hitting the ground knocked all of the wind out of his lungs. Newton sat up and his face was met with a black leather combat boot. Rin walked a few paces away before being grabbed by the arm and spun around. So Newton fought dirty, did he? The jock that held her had a rough time trying to keep her still; she tried elbowing him and kicking him. Mike had gotten off of the ground and positioned himself so that he could punch her senseless; the fist punch was to her stomach but she didn't even flinch as his fist connected with her gut.

Continuously punching her in the stomach didn't seem to be getting anywhere so he aimed higher. Hitting her square in the jaw, he knocked her head to the side. Edward heard the fist connecting with the bone and tried to race through the teenagers; Emmett stopped him as he reached the inner circle and was watching what was happening.

Rin lifted her head up and smirked, licking the blood off of her lip and turning to the boy in front of her.

'Why don't you stop fighting like a little pussy and fight like a man?' she said as the taste of her blood took effect.

The thing with Blood Elemental Fairies was that they sustained life on berries, without a care in the world. In the case of tasting their own or anyone else's blood, they completely regained strength, like a Vampire but more unstable.

The guy holding her never felt the blow to his stomach until he was falling backward. Newton watched as she stepped forward with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She drew back for the last punch and before she could land it, her wrist was caught by chief Swan.

Grace had called the cops and the paramedics.

She looked into chief Swan's face before pulling her arm free and walking over to her bag and jacket. She hauled them over her shoulder and began walking over to her car. Alice caught up with her.

'You should go and have your self checked out. You took a few bad hits.' She stated.

'Look, Alice? I don't need to go anywhere but home. My father is a trained doctor as well, I know that you're only looking you for me at the moment but I don't need you to. I've had worse believe me.' She said, pulling the sleeves of her shirt up and revealing her suicide scars.

Alice gasped as she pulled her sleeves down, looking the pixie-like Vampire in the eye and smiling sadly. Turning and heading over to her car; she opened the door and turned on the engine.

Alice walked back over to the Volvo and straight into her mates' arms. Jasper could feel her sorrow and comforted her. Edward snarled as the paramedics drove off with Mike, he wanted to rip his head off for hurting his mate.

------------------------------

Rin raced into the garage; turning off her engine she raced inside and up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and threw her bag on her bed, walking over to one of the balcony windows and walking out onto it. She breathed in deeply and winced at all the bruises that she had sustained in just a few minutes of the fight.

She turned and headed back inside, running her hand along the piano keys; she sat down and closed her eyes, putting her hands on the keys she began to play the first song that came to mind.

Draco and Harry were the next to arrive home; they walked inside and greeted their parents.

'Harry dear, why is Rin so upset?' Lilly asked.

'She got in a fight.' Draco answered before Harry opened his mouth; the piano music that was drifting downstairs ended on a sour note.

'DRACO!' Rin screamed from her bedroom door.

She raced downstairs and leapt at the Vampire; Lucius and Narcissa stopped her mid leap. She winced as Lucius's hand brushed against a particularly big bruise.

-----------------------

Severus had acquired a job in the Forks Hospital and was just leaving a patient when the paramedics rushed in with a badly beaten teenage boy accompanied by chief Swan.

'Hello chief Swan, what have we got here then?' Severus said walking up beside the bed.

'Name is Michael Newton. He's a jock at Forks High school and he got into a pretty bad fight, with your daughter.' He replied, walking beside the man.

Severus looked the teen over and nodded to himself, writing on the chart that a nurse handed to him. He checked to see if there was any major damage and wrote more notes on the chart. The doors opened and a blond doctor walked in.

'Hello Charlie. What are you doing here?' he asked.

Charlie turned to the blond and shook his hand.

'Hello Carlisle; I'm here with this one, he got into a fight with one of the new kids at the high school.' He replied, glaring at the teenager that was lying still.

'Did your boy do this Sev? He sure hits pretty hard.' Carlisle said looking over Mikes various bruises and small cuts, Severus shook his head.

'No Carlisle, Harry didn't do this. This is the master work of Rin, my daughter. I'd recognise those bruise patterns anywhere.'

Both men looked at the man stunned. They had never heard anything like it.

'Out of all those kids that you live with, you can tell who did what damage to a person?' Charlie asked, not completely believing it.

'That and I also pay attention to what each of them is wearing, in case this happens.' He said, he pointed to the bruise on Mike's cheek, 'That is from a leather combat boot, Rin was the only one out of all five wearing combat boots this mourning.'

Both nodded and shrugged. Severus placed the chart at the end of the bed; walking toward the door. Carlisle followed him and they talked.

'So how long have you been a Vampire?' Carlisle asked, he had a hunch and was trying to confirm it.

Severus looked at the man walking beside him through the corner of his eye. He knew from looking at Carlisle Cullen that the man was a Vampire, the perks of being around Vampires for most of your life he supposed.

'I was born one.' He replied

Carlisle nodded and turned a corner when the man beside him did.

'Are any of the people that you live with Vampires?' Carlisle's curiosity was getting the better of him and he knew it.

Severus stopped and turned and nodded at the man. He smiled and thought of something.

'Why don't you bring your family over to our house this evening and join us for a hunt? I think that the children won't mind and you could meet everyone.'

Carlisle smiled and nodded; reaching for his phone, knowing it to be Alice. He excused himself and took the call.

'Carlisle? Are we going there tonight?' the unmistakable voice of his foreseeing daughter rang in his ears.

'Yes Alice we are, tell everyone that is with you and tell Esme when you get home. We'll go over when I finish up here.' He replied; he could practically see Alice jumping up and down.

He hung up and turned back to Severus, only to find that he was gone. He later found out that he went home to check on his daughter.

--------------------------

Severus walked in the front door and found everyone trying to calm Rin down; she was trying to get at Draco for some reason. He cleared his throat and Draco ran and hid behind him.

'Save me.' He yelled.

'Oh you just wait until I get my hands on you Draco Malfoy, I'm going to kill you; you little snitch.' She raged, struggling to get free.

'Stupefy.' Lilly whispered, her wand pointed at her daughter's back.

Falling limp in their arms, Rin's eyes darted around and hardened on Draco; he smiled apologetically and shrugged. Severus walked over to her and picked her up; taking her into the kitchen and laying her on the island bench in the centre of the room. He lifted her shirt to inspect the damage that the Newton boy had done; upon seeing the numerous bruises, he turned to Harry and asked three simple questions.

'Who threw the first punch? Why? Who did she get that many bruises on her stomach and chest?'

Harry looked down and answered.

'Rin threw the first punch; Newton was asking for a fight when he started shit in P.E. and he had one of his goons hold her still while he punched her. She didn't even flinch dad; it was sickening and weird to watch.' He stated, all of the teens nodding in confirmation.

Severus nodded and undid the stunning charm in his daughter; she shot up and glared at everyone. Severus laid a hand on her shoulder and calmed her; handing her a healing potion and a few strawberries he got to the point.

'What happened to start this fight?'

Rin looked at her lap and began fiddling with her fingers and biting her lip. She cleared her throat and started.

'I was having a bad day, first everyone in the school starts hitting on us and then the fiasco at lunch put me right off. A girl called Jessica started talking about the Cullen's and how their mum can't have kids and that reminded me of Dorian. I walked off before I hexed the slut, so don't worry about having an unexplainable death. Then came P.E.; that was a nightmare. We got into class and the coach handed us our shirts and we headed for the locker room. He told us to just change there and get on the court. I refused but eventually Harry conned me into doing it, and what did everyone, even my fucking MATE see? My scars. That royally pissed me off.

We began playing dodge ball and Newton pegged a ball at Harry and knocked him on his arse, I heard the words that he whispered. He said "take that faggot." I ran to where Harry had fallen and grabbed the ball, tossing it in the air and spin kicking it at him. He copped it in the face. Then after school, he and his goons came and tried top start a fight and boy did he get one.'

'Yes I know what sort of beating he got Rin, I treated him when he came in.' Severus stated when she finished.

Rin smiled and got off of the bench; walking past Draco with no more than a cold glare and bounded up the stairs.

------------------------------

Carlisle walked through the door of his house and was greeted by his mate. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

'Hello Esme; how was your day?' he asked.

'Alright, nothing new to do. At least not yet. Is it true that there are new Vampires living in Forks?' she replied.

He nodded and called everyone into the lounge room for a discussion.

'I take it that you have met the new kids in Forks. We will be joining them and their families tonight for a hunt and to get to know them.' He stated; Edward noticeably perked up at the words.

'What's the matter dear?' Esme asked, walking over to Edward.

'He's upset 'cause his mate didn't go to the hospital after having a fight with Newton this afternoon.' Rosalie stated while filling her fingernails.

Esme perked up at the mention of Edward finding his mate and she became alarmed when she heard that said mate got in a fight and didn't go to the Hospital afterwards. She turned to Carlisle and gave him a pointed look.

'Well; you'll see her tonight Edward. And I think she'd be fine now; I saw the damage that she inflicted on Mike and it was not pretty. Her father is the new Doctor at the hospital.' He stated Edward delved into his mind and saw the damage; pulling out again he was smiling like he had found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

'How are we going to get there Carlisle?' Jasper asked from beside Alice.

He turned to the younger Vampire and smiled.

'If I'm not mistaken, they should be living in the Victorian mansion in the next clearing. We can run there.' He replied and everyone jumped to their feet and ran for the nearest open window.

-------------------------

Rin sat back down at her piano and started playing again; she played Beethoven, Linkin Park, Evanescence, anything that had piano in it, she played.

She was half way through Hello by Evanescence when her Brother walked in through her open door.

'C'mon Rin they're here.' He said and she stood walking over to her desk, she kissed a photo of Dorian and walked out.

--------------------------

When all of the Cullen's broke through the trees; the felt something, they felt a pulse coming from the mansion in front of them. The shrugged it off and walked toward the house. Edward stopped when he heard a piano softly playing upstairs, he looked up and a calm sense washed over him as the notes floated through the air.

Alice pulled him toward the door and Carlisle knocked. Severus answered and welcomed them all inside, leading them to the lounge room he went to fetch the others. They all sat and listened to the music as it drifted through the ceiling, barely noticing that people had walked into the room.

'Harry, could you go and get your sister.' Lilly whispered. Harry nodded and set off up the stairs.

'Carlisle, this is almost everyone.' Severus stated.

All the Cullen's turned and could immediately tell who was Vampire and who wasn't. Harry walking in and Rin followed.

'This is my mate Lilly, my friends, Lucius and Narcissa, Lilly's child hood friend Sirius, Grace is his mate, Mary, Draco is Lucius's and Narcissa's Son and our son Harry is his mate. And last but not least our daughter Rin.' He said pointing at everyone, they all responded with a wave or a nod.

'This is my mate Esme, and out children Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and of course Edward.' Carlisle said, smiling fondly at them all.

'Well, before we start, there are a few things that we need to clarify. Who do you all feel about wizards?' Lilly asked nervously.

Rosalie tensed and Carlisle glared at her. He turned back to Lilly and smiled.

'As long as they don't harm us we have no qualms, why?' he replied.

Rin crossed her arms and stared at the floor, mumbling under her breath but they all heard her loud and clear.

'Great; who's gonna explain this one?'

'Explain what?' Jasper asked.

Rin looked at everyone and rolled her eyes, they were all smiling sheepishly so she took charge. She stepped forward and brandished her wand, staring intently on all of the Cullen's, she waved it and three vases exploded. Lilly glared at her back and the Cullen's looked shocked.

'All of us are witches and wizards. We just wanted to tell you in case we cast a spell in front of you and you freaked out.' Edward smirked at her bluntness and watched in awe as she waved her wand again, repairing the vases.

'Let's get this hunt on the move shall we?' Lucius asked, everyone agreed.

**A/N: hey all. That is what happens when I get bored and ideas just randomly pop into my head. I'll put the hunt in the next one and maybe Edward and Rin will do a little bonding, I'm not sure. For all of those that fell in love with little Dorian, do not fear, I have some tricks up my sleeve. Until I next update. Tsuzuki's-luva. **


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: hey all, I'm back. This is chapter FIVE and I think that this is my most popular story to date. Please keep the reviews rolling and I'll keep the chapters coming. Love all of my fans and my inspiration. On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 5: hunting and games.**

Rin walked out of the mansion and toward the forest; Edward ran after her, amazed at the speed that she could walk in. The rest of both families soon caught up with them and they all stopped in a clearing.

'Ok I think that we should split up, don't you Carlisle?' Severus asked, standing in front of all of them.

Carlisle nodded and left it to Severus to pick who was with whom.

'Lilly, Lucius, Narcissa and I will go with you and Esme, Carlisle. Mary, Rin, Harry and Draco can go with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Sirius and Grace can go with Rosalie and Emmett. All ok with that?' he pointed at each of them in turn.

No one protested so Severus nodded and they all split up, each group going in different directions. Rin crept through the thick swarm of trees silently and everyone followed suit. She stopped and held her hand up, halting everyone else. She turned her head and listened, taking every sound in and filtering them until she got what she was looking for. She turned her head and smiled at Harry.

'Biggest animal wins?' she asked, he nodded and she took off; bounding off of every tree that came in proximity of her range.

Edward took off after her, watching from the ground as she leapt from tree to tree. He was awe struck and barely noticed what she was tracking and why.

The breeze wafted a scent into his nose and he nearly stopped still; the scent was that of a grizzly. He looked back up and saw that she had raced on ahead and stopped about four hundred metres away.

------------------------------

Rin stood in the branches of a tree and looked down on her target; a large grizzly male, she smelt him the second that she walked within a hundred metres of him. He was about nine years old and about a good eight, maybe eight and a half feet tall while standing to his full height.

She jumped down and landed a few feet from Edward. She ducked behind a bush and shifted into her animagus form. Edward crept up to where she hid and nearly fell back when a fox leapt out and attacked the bear. He watched in horror as the fox was thrown to the side like a rag doll.

Rin was not having a good time; she had just been thrown into a tree and now the grizzly male was coming at her in a rage. She jumped up and ran at the bear, fangs and everything bared at the beast. She dodged its paws and leapt at its throat, latching on with all her might.

---------------------------

Edward stood shocked as the little fox in front of him latched onto the bear, it thrashed and scratched at the fox, tearing its sides open; that's when he saw it. The five scars along the left side of the small fox, he gasped in realisation. That was not a fox, it was RIN!!!!!!!!!!

He charged forward in an attempt to help the girl but before he got within two feet, the bear fell on its stomach, caging her under it.

'Oh my god!' he cried, rushing toward the corpse.

The corpse moved a bit and Rin stood from the other side, bleeding slightly and bruised a bit but other wise fine. He rushed over to her side and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

'How the hell and why the hell did you do it that way? Do you really have a death wish!?' he all but screamed.

Rin looked up at him; she shook him off of her and stepped back, glaring at him.

'Isn't it obvious? I've hade a death wish ever since my son died! You try living with the knowledge that you could have stopped a child that you loved from dying, that you were trying to save said child but they died anyway. You try living with the knowledge that your soul mate hates you!' she screamed, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

Harry and Draco ran through the trees and stopped; they watched as the scene unfolded before them.

Edward was so shocked at her words, she tried to save her son but he died anyway, she thought he hated her; nothing would come to his mind other than that. He stared at her; his eyes softened and turned pleading.

'Rin, I don't hate you.' He murmured.

She looked up and turned her head towards him. Tears glistened on her cheeks as she looked into his black eyes, and she smiled sadly.

'Oh fuck; I guess you win Rin. I only killed a stag, or buck . . . what ever the fuck you call it here.' Harry said, trying to raise the tension off of the clearing.

Rin chuckled and smiled at her brother, flipping him off.

Edward laughed at the two and a scent drifted into his nose; a mountain lion. He smirked and turned to Rin.

'Your turn to keep up.' And with that he was gone, Rin running after him.

--------------------

Mary was on a trail, she was hunting a mountain lion. She shifted into her animagus form and bounded off of rocks and raced up the mountain. Alice and Jasper raced after her in awe.

'How the hell did she do that?' Jasper asked, shocked that the slight girl that they were following could transform into such a fierce killer.

'I don't know Jasper. I honestly don't know.' She said before she stopped dead.

Her eyes glazed over as she had a vision. She saw Edward leap at a mountain lion but another knocked him away. He stood to fight it but Rin and the two boys burst through the trees and stood between them.

She gasped as she realised what was to happen. She looked at her mate and they both took off.

--------------------------

Rin raced after Edward laughing at the speed that they were running; she had only felt as free when riding a broom.

A scent drifted their way and she gasped. _'Mary; Mary NO!' _ She thought, trying to tell her friend to stop but it was useless.

She looked up ahead and saw that Edward was getting ready to pounce. Her legs kicked into overdrive and she raced ahead but Edward had already leapt for his prey. She watched as Mary knocked him aside and she burst through the trees, landing between them. Draco and Harry soon stood flanking her.

'Rin; move.' Edward hissed.

'No. I will not move.' She replied defiantly.

'Rin please, move. I don't want to hurt you.' He pleaded, looking into her eyes.

She shook her head, standing her ground. She turned to the mountain lion that faced Harry and Draco. She snarled at it and watched as it shifted back into her friend. Edward stood wide eyed in shock.

'Mary, what the fuck? He would have killed you if we weren't here!' Rin shouted, glaring at the elf in front of her.

Mary shrugged and ran off, chasing the lion that had done a runner.

The bushes rustled and Grace walked into the clearing; the corpse of a wolf draped over her shoulders, Sirius followed and Rosalie and Emmett soon walked through the trees as well.

'Well I see that you had some fun.' Rin smirked as Grace smiled broadly; a small yelping sound emanated from the tree cover and a wolf pup emerged.

'Grace. That wolf wouldn't happen to be a female would it?' Rin asked warily.

Grace groaned and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Rin growled and glared at the Fae.

'IDA BAKA! You have just orphaned a wolf pup! Happy now?' she shouted.

Walking over to the pup, she calmed it a bit and picked it up; she turned to the rest and nodded once before taking off.

-------------------------------------

Grace looked around and saw that Draco was sniggering at his mate; she turned to him and tilted her head.

'Rin took down a grizzly; I only took down a stag.' He explained.

Grace nodded and ran back to the house, her mate following not far behind. Jasper, Alice and Edward all took off to find their own kill.

--------------------------------

Rin walked through the front door and did not expect to see them sitting in the living room. She placed the wolf pup on the floor and it dashed to hide under the stairs, having felt her magic and her anger.

'What. Are. They. Doing. Here?' she asked through gritted teeth.

The second she had walked through the door, she had smelt the familiar and unwelcome scents of Hermione Granger and the entire Weasley clan. The only welcome face in the room was Professor McGonagall and they all knew it.

'Now is not the time Miss Potter. We have come with a few pressing matters.' the Professor stated.

'It's Snape now actually. Tipsy!' the house-elf popped to her side and she turned to the small creature.

'What can Tipsy do for my mistress?' the pleased tone in its voice shocked most of the people in the room as they watched it bow.

'There is a small wolf pup hiding around here, take it up to my bedroom and make sure that it's comfortable. Once you are done, go and get the others; I have a feeling that this includes them as well.' She replied smiling pleasantly to the house-elf.

He nodded and went to find the pup. Rin turned back to the group before her and snarled; Hermione gulped loudly and stepped back.

'Now I believe I already asked this, why are they here?' she said, not taking her eyes off of the girl.

'Rin, I know I am to blame for your son's death. I can't live with myself knowing that. I apologize for it and –'she was cut off by a harsh bark of laughter.

'Do you really think I want an apology? No Granger, I want your blood for what you did to Dorian, regardless of my powers!' she screamed.

------------------------------

Tipsy found Severus and told him of the visitors back at the mansion, he looked to everyone and they all took off; Carlisle and Esme asked questions.

'Why is their presence so bad? Why would Rin do something drastic?' Carlisle asked; Severus relayed everything they both needed to know in a few sentences.

'One of them caused her son's death. Rin wants her blood; she wants the girl to die by her hand before she accepts an apology.'

Carlisle looked at his mate and they both ran faster; knowing that Edward would hear their thoughts and Alice would see the future they didn't look for them.

------------------------------

Both families burst into the courtyard and ran to the door; Edward ran into the lounge room in time to see his mate scream at one of the group.

'Do you really think I want an apology? No Granger, I want your blood for what you did to Dorian, regardless of my powers!'

He walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, trying to calm her.

'Rin, please calm yourself. There is no need to kill her.' His words drifted over her like velvet and instantly her anger was degraded by a few notches.

He tentatively placed his hands on her hips and rested his forehead on her shoulder; she leaned into his body and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The adults and teens all walked in and shock laced all of the Weasley clan's faces.

'L-Lilly? You're supposed to be dead.' Molly ranted.

The red headed Fairy smirked and glared at all of them; Draco growled and stood in front of Harry the second the youngest of the clan had seen him.

'Fuck off Weaselette; or I'll rip your throat out.' Draco hissed, baring his fangs at the girl.

'Now, now. Everyone just calm down. A fight is not why we are here.' McGonagall stated calmly; the last thing she needed was ten deaths.

Rin looked up and turned her head toward her, nodding but standing in her place. All of the Weasley's backed off a bit and McGonagall sat back down. Edward smelt six other scents and two of them he did not like; Werewolves.

His grip tightened on Rin's waist and he heard her thoughts, _'what's wrong? What do you sense?' _he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear.

'Six more people are near this room; two are Werewolves.'

Rin nodded and looked at the professor sitting in front of the fireplace.

'I understand that you are grieving for young Dorian; but I ask you to do the same thing with these children.' She said as Remus brought five children into the room.

'MOONY!' Rin squealed and ran at her godfather, Edward began growling.

'Edward, it's ok. He's my godfather.' She calmed him and hugged her godfather.

'Why bring them to us?' Lilly asked, looking at the small children.

'Albus has gone too far. He tried to do the same with these children, to what he tried with young Harry and Dorian. Turning them into weapons and puppets for his disposal.' McGonagall replied.

Rin looked at the children, calling Grace, Mary, Harry and Draco over to them as well. She turned back to the woman and nodded smiling.

Harry picked up a small boy, about five or six years old; he had black hair with platinum blond bangs and silver eyes.

'And what's your name sweetheart?' Harry asked, looking lovingly at the boy in his arms.

'Jet. My name is Jet. I'm five and a half.' He replied, smiling brightly; Harry nearly cried.

Grace picked up a small girl, also about five years old. Her blood red hair and golden eyes had flecks of black through them.

'Who are you little one?' she asked as Sirius walked up behind her.

'Phoenix, are you going to be my mummy?' her tentative voice made Grace beam, she nodded and hugged the little girl close and Sirius hugged both of them.

Edward looked over to Alice and she just smiled at him, as did the rest of the Cullen clan; walking up behind Rin, he hugged her close as she watched her friends and brother chose their children.

Mary had picked up a little boy. Black hair and sapphire blue eyes laced with brown seemed to call out to her.

'Hello, what's your name?' she asked.

'Demitrios.' He replied, a little frightened by all of the people looking at him.

Mary hugged him and drew his attention away from everyone else; making him laugh and squeal in delight. Edward smiled and hugged Rin tighter; they both looked down when Rin felt a tug on her pant leg.

Their eyes were met with a small girl; her red black hair glistened and her Amethyst eyes full of tears. Rin bent down on one knee and whipped the tears from her eyes.

'Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying, love?' she asked, whipping more tears away.

'The others are getting mummies and daddies, are you going to be mine?' her small voice nearly made Rin break.

She picked the girl up and held her tightly; shushing her tears and calming her.

'Yes, I'll be your mummy. Don't cry sweetheart, c'mon. what's your name?' Rin soothed.

'Evee.' She whispered before beginning to doze off.

Rin smiled and looked to her brother and her friends; all of the children in their arms had drifted off as well. She looked around for the fifth child and found her being held by Remus; she smiled and nodded at him when he looked up at her.

Alice and Esme walked over and cooed over the new family members; even Rosalie gave a rare smile toward them.

Molly Weasley, however, wasn't happy about the situation. She couldn't believe that Minerva would leave these children in the care of Vampires and a convict; she just couldn't believe it and she wouldn't stay quiet about it either.

'What the hell are you thinking Minerva? Vampires, Werewolves, Dark Fairies and a convict; are you mad?' she raged.

Rin turned on the woman; glaring at her, she handed the child in her arms to Edward and stalked over to the matriarch of the Weasley clan.

'Do you have a problem? If so say it now.' She hissed, stopping her approach a few inches from the woman.

'All of you are unfit to care for these children. Just look at what happened to the last child in your care.' Molly stated smugly; knowing that she had hit a very unstable nerve.

It took all of Severus's will power not to kill the woman and to keep his mate from doing so as well. All of the Cullen's snarled in warning and Harry, Grace, Mary and Sirius drew their wands. Remus held the child in his arms closer.

'You. Know. Nothing. Of. What. Happened. To. Dorian.' Rin snapped through clenched teeth.

Molly just stood there and glared at the insolent teen; how dare she say that she knew nothing of what happened, of course she did.

'Your son died because of you, so don't give me that righteous crap.' Rin reared her hand back and punched her in the mouth.

'Hermione made me drop the werewolf venom, I tried to get Dorian out of there; I tried to save him from reliving the nightmares of his past but no, I know that I was too late and I have to live with that. At least for a few more months.' Rin cried.

Everyone gasped at her declaration; Grace and Mary ran to their friend and comforted her. Edward walked over to her, holding her close as she cried. Whispering nonsense in her ear.

'Rin, are you really going to bring Dorian back?' Lilly asked.

Rin nodded; turning to Professor McGonagall, she cleared her throat.

'Professor, thank you for coming but I suggest you get them out of here. I won't kill half of them but I don't trust myself at the moment.'

The teacher nodded and Arthur port-keyed his family away from the manor; everyone sat down and cuddled into their mates. Evee had woken up and snuggled into her new mother, falling back to sleep in seconds. Rin smiled at her, stroking a few of her bangs out of her face and kissing her forehead.

'Well, all of you are so generous to take in these children at your ages. If only all mortals were as kind.' Carlisle said, smiling at all of them.

'Um, we aren't mortal.' Rin stated, Mary was getting up and she glared in warning at the Fairy across the room, Rin shut her mouth and looked away.

'Pardon, what do you mean?' Esme asked, confused.

Mary glared at Rin until she left the room and went to put Demitrios to bed; Rin let out a breath and looked up.

'Well, my brother and I are Fairies, Grace is a Fae and Mary is an Elf; all in all, we're all immortal.'

Rin shivered; she felt an ominous presence behind her, Grace was sniggering her arse off and one sentence left Rin's mouth.

'ISAIDNOTHING, YOUHEARDNOTHING, YOUCAN'TPROVEIT!!!'

-----------------------------

Rin carried Evee upstairs and into her room. She put her on the large four poster bed and kissed her forehead, walking out onto the balcony near her piano, she sighed. The prospect of bringing Dorian back hadn't occurred to her because she was so laid up with grief. She looked the stars and whispered.

'Dorian, I miss you so much. If only I had gotten you out in time.'

Stray tears fell from her eyes; she missed the embrace of her mate and he had only left a few minutes ago. She hugged herself and leant against the banister; looking out into the night, she was completely oblivious to the presence watching her from the darkness.

-----------------------------

Edward and his family had left the Victorian manor and ran home. They were all stunned that only one of them was human; who'd a thunk it?

Walking up to his room, Edward noticed that his mate had opened her mind. She was thinking of the memory that he'd seen earlier that day.

_**Rin walked out of the shadows lining the infirmary; her eyes locked on the one bed. As she neared it, she cried at the sight of her son. Dorian lay there quiet and unmoving. She held his hand and sat on the side of the bed, hanging her head and letting the tears fall.**_

'_**Mummy?' his voice was so excited and weak.**_

_**She shushed him and said the she was there and everything was going to be ok. **_

'_**Don't cry mummy, I love you.' The small voice rang throughout the memory and tore Edward's heart.**_

'_**I love you too baby.' Rin sobbed as her son died. She cradled his lifeless corpse in her arms and kissed his forehead, crying to the heavens.**_

Edward ran for the nearest window and through the forest; he stopped in the tree line and watched his mate. She leant against the banister and looked up to the stars.

--------------------------------

Rin walked inside and noticed that Evee was sitting up right in the bed, looking at her. She smiled and crossed to room and sat on the bed beside her.

'What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?' she asked and the small girl beside her nodded and clung to her.

'Where's Daddy? Why isn't he here?' she asked. Rin smiled down at her.

'He had to go home honey, you'll see him tomorrow.' She soothed, rubbing small circles in her daughters back.

'Do you want a song to go back to sleep?' she asked, Evee nodded.

Rin got to her feet and walked over to the piano, not noticing that Edward was standing on the balcony behind her. She sat down and cracked her fingers, exaggerating everything so that Evee would laugh. Edward watched in awe as his mate put her fingers to the keys and began to sing as she played.

'Paper flowers . . . . I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me . . . . . where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby . . . . I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.'

Edward silently walked into the room and stood behind his mate, putting his finger to his lips when Evee saw him.

'Don't say I'm out of touch, with this rampant chaos your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge . . . the nightmare I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby . . . . I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.

'Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. . . . oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming, regardless for imaginary lines. . . . . . . In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby . . . . I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.' She closed her eyes as her fingers ran over the keys; finishing the song.

Rin looked up and saw that Evee was still awake and looking behind her. She turned in her seat and jumped.

'Oh god Edward! How long have you been there?' she asked, clutching her chest.

'Long enough.' He replied, smiling at her.

He sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, kissing the back of her palm. Rin smiled; neither noticed Evee standing there until she tried climbing into Edward's lap. He chuckled and picked her up, hugging her close before sitting her in his lap.

'Aren't you supposed to be asleep?' he asked, smiling down at the girl.

'I had a nightmare that both you and mummy weren't here anymore and when I woke up mummy said that you had left.' She said, almost in tears.

'Oh shhhh, I'm not leaving you, or mummy; that is if she'll have me.' He said, looking pleadingly at Rin.

'I've spent the better half of my life waiting for my mate; you're not going anywhere.' Rin said smiling.

Edward smiled and stood up with Evee in his arms, Rin stood and walked over to the bed and Edward climbed in, handing Evee to Rin and lying down. Both Rin and Evee snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep; Edward smiled, he couldn't be happier.

-------------------------------

When Harry woke up the next morning at dawn; that is how he found his sister. He was so happy that his sister could finally be as happy as the rest of them; now all there was to do was get Mary and her mate happening.

-----------------------------

Rin woke up the next morning and smiled, Evee was fast asleep between her and Edward. Speaking of Edward, he was smiling at her and staring her in the face.

Rin became self conscious and looked away; blushing a few shades of pink. Edward chuckled and lent in to kiss her, he ended up kissing Evee's hand.

'No daddy! You're not allowed to kiss mummy yet.' Her voice was commanding but playful at the same time.

Edward laughed and Rin joined him. They looked at her and smiled. Edward sat up and began to play along.

'Oh really? So when can I kiss her?' he asked.

Rin shoved a knuckle in her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the laughter.

'When . . . .' Evee got up and whispered in his ear, 'we tickle her!'

Edward smirked evilly and nodded, rubbing his hands together. They turned on the unsuspecting Fairy and Evee jumped on her.

Rin screamed in laughter as her daughter began tickling her, she begged Edward for help but he joined Evee in tickling her.

The door burst open and Lilly and Severus ran in, halting when they saw that Edward and Evee had ganged up on Rin and she was laughing.

'Mummy, help me!' Rin screamed between fits of laughter.

Lilly and Severus shook their heads and thought of something; Severus thought it and Edward heard him. _'Go for her ribcage and see what happens.' _Edward smiled and nodded, fingers running over his mates ribs.

Rin gasped and shot up right, she knew who told him her most ticklish spot and she was just about ready to pounce on the man before she was encased in two sets of arms. She smiled as her daughter hugged her tightly and her mate nuzzled her neck, hugging them both.

'Ok, that's enough play time. You two have to get ready for school.' Lilly said walking out and dragging her laughing mate out with her.

Evee jumped out of bed and ran over to the tank that had caught her eye; from where she was standing she couldn't see if anything was in it.

Rin stretched her arms while sitting up in bed and Edward saw the scars that had annoyed him since yesterday. While Rin's arms where above her head, he ran a finger lightly over one of the marks; Rin put her arms down and quickly made for her wardrobe. Edward stopped her before she even got out of the bed. She lay back down and looked away from him.

'What happened?' he asked, eyes glazed over in worry.

'I was at the Linkin Park concert in Paris; everyone was there with me, a few weeks before school started. A vampire attacked me, he kidnapped me and took me back to England; he tied me to a table and when I was well awake, he dug his fingers into my side; one by one. As I screamed, he laughed. The others saved me before he bit me.' She said, not looking at him.

Edward growled and laid his head on her chest; thanking all of the members that lived in this house for saving her. He slipped his arms around her and held her tightly; closing his eyes and listening to her heart beat. Evee disrupted the little moment by slapping the bed.

'Mummy, what's in there?' she asked while pointing to the glass tank near the bed.

'That's one of mummy's friends' sweetie; Shade lives in there.' She explained. Edward looked confused and Evee looked back at the tank.

Rin wiggled a bit and Edward released her; getting up, she walked over to the tank and put her hand in it. A sudden hissing sound scared Evee and put Edward on alert.

_*Ssssshade, it'ssss me. Ssssorry that I have neglected you but I am here to introduce you to ssssome people.*_

_*Oh it is fine Mistress; asss long asss I have not been forgotten. Who are the people?*_

The large python slithered up her arm and around her torso; she turned and smiled at the two people on her bed.

'This is Shade; he's my friend and my pet. He won't harm you.' She said, and then she introduced Shade to them in Parsletoungue.

_*This is my daughter Evee and my mate Edward. Be nice.*_

_*my Mistress, where isss young Dorian?*_

_*he isss gone; I have to bring him back.*_

The snake nodded in understanding; Edward was so shocked that his jaw would have hit the bed. He snapped out of his stupor and asked his mate a question.

'You can talk to snakes?'

'Yes I can, Harry can as well. When we were little, a man named Voldimort Killed our mother and our birth father then tried to kill us. He failed miserably because of blood magic and love. Our mother sacrificed herself to save us and unconsciously set up magic to protect us. He couldn't touch us. But as it turns out; he found a way around it. Resurrecting himself with Harry's blood counteracted everything that the magic did.' Rin explained, then placing Shade back into his tank she spoke again.

'And when Voldimort tried to kill us; when the spell backfired, some of his talents were passed on to us. Parsletoungue is only one of them; and with our power alone; everything is doubled in strength.'

Edward nodded, getting up from the bed and walking to the window; he turned and looked at his two girls. Smiling, he jumped and ran back to the Cullen house to get ready for school.

--------------------------------

Rin dressed herself then dressed Evee and ran down stairs; laughing as her daughter chased her.

Rin was wearing a black mini skirt with chains clinking together as she moved; a blood red button up shirt was encased in a midnight blue leather corset and black high heeled boots were capped with thigh high stockings. Her hair pulled back into a high pony tail and held in place with a studded leather band. The Snape family crest that Severus had given her for her birthday shone on her middle right finger.

She greeted everyone at the table; sitting Evee down in a chair next to Demitrios then sitting herself down to eat breakfast.

'Daddy, what are we doing today?' Phoenix said from beside Grace, everyone awed at the familiarity with calling him that.

'Mummy is going to school, so is Auntie Mary, Auntie Rin, Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry; we are going to have some fun. Then when they get home, I think a game of Quidditch is in order?' Sirius asked, airing the question to everyone at the table.

'What's Quidditch?' Alice asked from the door way; all of the Cullen kids had arrived in Edwards Volvo.

'Quidditch is a Wizarding game; we fly around on brooms and two players, one from each team, try to catch a small golden ball called a snitch. The snitch has wings and flies around, the thing is the size of a muggle golf ball so it's ruddy hard to see.' Grace explained. All of the Cullen's nodded and smiled.

Rin finished her berries and kissed her daughter on the forehead, walking over to her parents and bidding them farewell she grabbed her bag and headed to the garage. Harry, Draco, Grace and Mary followed soon after.

The Cullen's walked out to the Volvo and Rin noticed that Edward wasn't there; she turned around and swept her eyes over the group and looked confused. She then felt strong arms wrap around her waist, Edward did a sneaky.

He looked over his mates shoulder and growled; because of her leather jacket, he couldn't see what she was wearing but now he could. She looked so sexy; her undeniably short mini skirt and the corset; the boots and thigh highs. It took all of his restraint not to take her back to bed right then.

Burying his face in her neck he groaned; he could hear Jasper and Emmett making bets on how good his restraint was.

'Do you know what your outfit is doing to me?' he moaned, silently cursing everything.

'Do tell; I really would like to know.' Rin teased, knowing full well of what she was doing to her mate.

He groaned and tightened his grip on her waist; she giggled and stepped away, breaking free of his arms. She turned to face him and giggled even harder at the face he was pulling. It was halfway between "WTF?" and "HUH?"

She smirked and walked over to her car; opening the door and stepping in; she turned the engine on and pulled out of the garage. Draco, Mary and Grace followed and they all waited for the Cullen's to get in the Silver Volvo.

--------------------------------------

Forks high school began as it usually did; everyone in their little cliques and talking, that was until four cars pilled into the lot.

A silver Volvo lead a red Volvo, a Red Ferrari, a red black Jaguar and black Lamborghini. All four cars drove into the lot and parked beside each other. The Cullen's exited the Silver Volvo, Mary her red Volvo, Grace her Jag' and Draco and Harry, the Ferrari. When Rin got out of her Lamborghini; Edward growled.

'_Damn she looks fine!'_

'_If only she were interested.'_

'_I wonder if she gets lonely at night.' _

All of the boys in the parking lot were thinking the same thing; all but one.

Mike Newton glared at the girl as she walked towards her friends and brother; he glared even harder when the five started walking with all of the Cullen's. She shouldn't be as fine as she was; she should be as bad as he was. Broken and bruised.

--------------------------

Edward walked beside his mate and escorted her to all of her classes, growling all the while. Rin had actually elbowed him in the ribs when Eric had come up and given them all notes for the prom; she smiled and Edward glared at the poor boy until he walked away.

'Edward calm down; I am not interested in any of them so hush it. You are the only guy for me.' She said when he walked her to her English class. He groaned and looked down (remember she's shorter than him) into her eyes.

'I know that, but you're not hearing the things that they are thinking.' He said, getting irritated with the things that he could hear; even some were from the teachers.

'Then their hearts are gonna be broken aren't they?' she said she leant in and kissed him passionately, Edward immediately began smirking at all of the thoughts flying in his head.

When Rin pulled back; Edward was smiling like a cat that got the cream. She stroked his cheek and entered the classroom. Jasper walked past Edward and thought directly to him.

'_Hey, are you alive. Sorry for the bad pun but yeah; you're staring into space. C'mon, you'll see her at lunch.'_

---------------------------------

The day passed by like a very long flight. Edward sat beside Jasper as he waited for his mate and her friends to come in.

'Edward, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen.' Alice said, placing a hand on her brothers' shoulder in comfort.

Oh how was she wrong . . . sort of.

----------------------------- 

Rin, Mary, Grace, Harry and Draco were all walking toward the cafeteria when Mary felt a pull at her soul; she stopped and looked around the car lot. Her eyes stopped on Bella Swan and Jacob Black and her face changed to hurt.

Rin and Grace both knew what the problem was and they jumped the gun to fix it. Grace stood beside Mary, trying to shake her out of her trance while Rin walked over to Bella and Jacob.

'Hey, Bella, could I steal Jake for a few?' she asked when they were in earshot.

Bella nodded and Jacob walked over to the Fairy; said Fairy glared at the boy and crossed her arms over her chest.

'What's up?' he asked, oblivious to the situation.

'Oh, I'll tell you what's up. Your kind imprint on your soul mates do you not?' she hissed, not wanting Bella to hear anything.

'H-How'd you know about that?' he asked, slightly freaked.

Rin smiled evilly.

'I'm not exactly human ya know. Now you have exactly one and a half minutes to go over to your soul mate and comfort her before she goes all ape shit on Bella. And I know for a fact that Mary won't hold back.'

Jacob walked over to Mary and picked her chin up, making her look into his eyes. She blinked back tears as she stared into his chocolate depths. Bella wasn't impressed, she stormed over to the couple before Rin and Grace could react and pulled Jacob from the Elf.

'Bella; I suggest you let him go.' Grace said cautiously.

Bella scoffed and backed away further with Jacob; Mary slowly but surely lost control of her anger as it rose.

'Grace?' Rin said.

'Yeah?'

'You remember the time that we said that if this ever happened, we would get a video camera, some chairs and popcorn and watch the fireworks?'

'Yeah, and don't worry, we're covered.'

Both creatures sat down in chairs that Grace conjured and ate the popcorn as Mary flipped her lid. Bella didn't know what was happening until she was on the ground spitting blood. Mary had run and punched her fair in the nose.

Jacob grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tightly to his chest; whispering into her ear. Mary calmed and Rin and Grace whined. The fight was only starting and he stopped it before the good stuff was unleashed.

'Rin, don't you think we should heal her then obliviate her?' Grace said; nodding toward Bella.

Rin waved her hand and the girl was unconscious; she walked away and grace followed, leaving their friend with her mate.

'Wait a minute. Werewolves and Vampires don't get along; shiiiiiit.' Rin hissed, slapping her forehead.

------------------------------

Edward leapt to his feet the second that Draco and Harry walked inside without his mate.

'Where is she?' he asked, he was panicking and his siblings knew it.

'She was right behind us, calm down. Look her she comes now.' Harry said, spotting his twin through the window.

Grace and Mary walked inside and sat down at the table with Harry, Draco and the Cullen's; Mary was smiling like a cat that got the cream and Grace was sniggering. Rin came in and skipped over to her mate.

Edward wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and pulled her into his lap; scrunching up his nose at the scent that slightly mixed with hers, he looked down and raised an eyebrow. (Very Snape like manner)

'What? What have I done?' she asked innocently.

Edward inhaled through his nose and his face twisted in disgust, Rin knew what he meant. She giggled and kicked Mary's chair.

'What was that for Rin?' Mary asked, glaring at the Fairy.

'Edward doesn't like your mates' scent. And apparently, only grabbing him by the arm mixed mine and his.' She elaborated; Mary poked her tongue out at Edward.

'Aghhhh well, so, what are we doing this after noon, I mean it is Friday.' Emmett said.

All of the Cullen's looked at each other; nodding in agreement they turned back to the others occupying the table.

'What do you guys know about Baseball?' Jasper asked, smirking as he held Alice in his lap.

Rin's eyes lit up and everyone shook their heads and rolled their eyes; Edward smirked as Draco cleared his throat.

'Um . . . who's the pitcher?' Alice raised her hand, 'what do you pitch?' he asked.

'Fast ball, why?' Alice looked at Rin from the corner of her eye and noticed that the girl was smirking.

'Rin here; has a rather annoying talent when it comes to Baseball, or any muggle sport that involves batting at a plate.' Harry chuckled.

---------------------------------

The group arrived at the Gym early so that Grace, Mary and Rin could change into their spots clothing, when they walked out of the locker room, Edward gasped.

All of them were wearing full Baseball uniforms; all having the family crests on the backs of the shirts.

'We take our Baseball very seriously.' Grace stated.

The coach arrived and over heard the conversation and interjected his opinion.

'Great, Girls! We're playing Baseball today anyway.' Harry walked out of the boys' locker room; wearing a similar uniform to his twin.

----------------------

Draco and the Cullen's sat out while the rest of the class played; harry was up to bat.

Mike pitched the ball and as it came across the plate, Harry swung the bat and took off. The ball flew out into the centre field and bounced three times as Harry rounded second base; he slid into home before the ball got to the short-stop player.

Rin smirked as she swung the bat around, (think of what Jasper does in the movie) and walked up to the plate; before she stepped into the right hand batters box, she pulled out her IPod.

She readied herself and got into her stance; Mike pitched the ball and she swung at it, missing by an inch. The turned to the coach and called time; smirking as she got out of the box, she walked into the left hand batters box.

'Shit, she's a switch hitter!' Alice whispered; the Cullen's all leaned forward to see properly.

Mike pitched again, as Rin swung the bat everyone heard the definite sound of the ball connecting with the bat. The ball flew over the back fence for a home run.

---------------------------

The rest of the day flew by and Rin walked through the door of the mansion, she was attacked by Evee before she walked two steps in the door.

'MUMMY!!!!!!' she cried as she wrapped her arms around Rin's left leg.

Rin chuckled and picked the girl up and hugged her tightly.

'Hey sweetie. I hope you were a good girl for Grandma and papa.' Evee nodded, 'good, now; how would you like to come with us and play with Daddies family tonight?' she asked.

Evee practically jumped out of her arms in excitement. Rin smiled and put her down when Lilly and Severus walked in.

'What's this I hear about playing with the Cullen's tonight?' Severus asked as he hugged his step daughter.

'They are going to play Baseball in the mountains tonight; we were all invited.' She replied, smiling as Sirius and Lucius poked their heads around the corner.

'Finally, people that can give a run for our game!' Lucius stated.

Harry, Draco, Grace and Mary walked in and laughed at Sirius; he was doing a little jig in the entrance hall. Grace walked up to him and stilled his movements with a kiss.

'Hey, love. How was your day?' he asked.

'Mary hit Bella Swan in the nose; Rin and I got it on camera.' She replied; everyone turned their attention on Mary.

'What? She was all over my mate, I had a valid reason.' She stated smugly.

'All right you lot; let's get changed and get a move on. I wanna play some ball!' Rin stated and everyone disbanded.

---------------------

Heading out to the garage; everyone pulled out their wands and cast protection charms over their cars, not wanting to have dents and scratches all over them.

Severus helped Lilly into his 1958 BMW 507 Roadster; Lucius helped Narcissa into his Mercedes Benz R171, Draco and Harry got Jet into Draco's Ferrari F430, Mary got Demitrios into her red Volvo S60R, Sirius helped Grace and Phoenix into his Ferrari 599GTB Fiorano and Rin got Evee into her Lamborghini Murcielago. All six engines roared to life and they drove out of the winding driveway and onto the main road.

-------------------------

Edward and Emmett waited at the Cullen house for the convoy; they were to lead them to the clearing. Edward spotted the Ferrari F430 and turned the engine of Emmett's Jeep wrangler on.

Emmett stood in awe of all of the cars that made the 'magic convoy' as Rosalie so aptly named them. All that he saw; he liked.

Edward nodded to Draco and pulled out in front of him and sped off; twisting and turning with the road, they all came to the turn off and followed the Silver Jeep.

-----------------------

Carlisle and Esme waited for the convoy to arrive while Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all warmed up. Esme spotted the Jeep first and motioned for the rest of them to join them.

Edward and Emmett jumped out of the Jeep and Edward raced over to Rin's Lamborghini and opened her door.

'Why thank you Edward.' She smirked; he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

'Daddy! What about me?!' Evee cried.

Edward raced over to the other door and opened it, pulling Evee from her seat and hugging her close. Sirius, Grace and Phoenix walked over to Carlisle and Esme and were soon joined by everyone else.

'Ok, how are we going to do this?' Grace asked.

All of the small children ran over to one of the cars and played tag as the rest struggled for an idea.

'I got it. Adults vs. teens, and three of us teens can be umpires.' Draco stated.

Everyone nodded and three volunteers for umpires were agreed on; Grace, Mary and Harry.

Mary walked over to her car and opened up the boot; taking out a bag, she walked back and handed it to Rin.

'What's this for?' Rin asked, confused.

'I know you Rin.' She pointed to the bag, 'extra shirts, in case you rip your shirt on a tree while you're fielding.'

Rin nodded and put it down a few metres from the home plate. She turned to everyone and raised a question.

'Which car has the best speakers?'

'Why?' Sirius asked.

'Muse.' Rin stated simply, spinning a CD on the end of her finger.

'Your Lambo.' Grace and Mary shouted, Rin smiled and bounded over to her car.

'What's the music for? We don't need it.' Emmett asked, Grace and Mary turned to him in horror.

'Don't come between Rin and her Muse, she'll kill you.' They stated in unison as Rin got out of her car.

'Touch that stereo and I'll rip your hand off then shove it up your arse.' Rin stated calmly, her aura screaming ominous.

Emmett stepped back in horror (think anime) and nodded vigorously. Rin smiled and pressed play; Super Massive Black Hole began to resound throughout the clearing as thunder rolled off of the mountains.

'Teens bat first. And let the games begin!' she called.

**A/N: ok, that is finally done! Wait and see what happens in chapter 6; how will the game go? Will anyone interrupt? What will Carlisle and Esme think when they find out that Rin is a switch hitter? Ok, I don't own the song Imaginary by Evanescence; nor do I own Supper Massive Black Hole, Muse does. Read and review, all my love Tsuzuki's-luva.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I have returned with another chapter. Ok so the Baseball sequence is in this one and I hope that all of you like the story so far. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 6: Baseball and Enemies.**

As the speakers in Rin's car blared; all of the adults took to the field and Draco walked up to the plate as first to bat. Carlisle was pitching; he looked to all of his teammates and nodded; rearing his hand back, he released the ball. It flew toward the plate and Draco took a crack at it, sending it flying.

Jasper smirked and Emmett cheered as Lucius ran into the trees to recover the ball; Draco walked around the field and jumped into the home plate. Jasper was next up to bat. He cracked the ball and made it to second.

'Rin, you're up!' Alice called.

Rin stepped up to the plate and Carlisle pitched; a sound in the distance caught Rin's attention and her focus shifted. Alice's eyes were glazed over and she saw three figures walking toward their location.

'Stop!' she yelled, everyone in the clearing froze.

------------------------------

Two men and a woman walked through the fog that littered the mountain; their graceful pace and style looked as though their feet weren't even touching the ground.

The woman smiled insanely and the two men smirked as they neared a clearing.

-----------------------------

Severus and Carlisle called everyone together and told them to stay that way.

'Daddy, what's going on?' Rin asked as she picked Evee up and held her tightly.

'There have been some attacks in the last few days; the humans believe that it is an animal causing them but it isn't. It's a group of Vampires.' Carlisle explained; slightly easing their curiosity.

All twenty one of them stood flanking each other; all of the younger males glared at the tree line.

As Alice saw it; three Vampires walked through the fog and into the clearing, both parties met in the middle of the field.

'We did not know that there was so many of you.' One of the men said, his hair was cascading dreadlocks and his eyes were the richest of crimson; Severus noticed this, as did Lucius.

'Well, now you do.' Draco snapped, his hold tightening on Harry and Jet.

'I am Laurent; this is Victoria;' he gestured to the woman, 'and James.' Lilly tensed and Severus held her tighter.

All three looked at her curiously; she smiled and apologized.

'I'm sorry, my last husband's name was James; it wasn't a good marriage, the only thing good that came from that union was my two children.'

The Vampire in the middle nodded and turned back to Carlisle.

'My name is Carlisle; these are my Family and Friends, Severus and Lilly, Lucius, Narcissa and Sirius, Grace and Mary, Esme, Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Edward and Rin, Phoenix, Demitrios, Evee and Jet.' He named them in groups so that attention wasn't drawn.

Rin looked at James and her eyes widened, he smirked in turn. Edward noticed the Vampire staring at his mate and tightened his grip on her.

'Could you use three more players?' Laurent asked; Carlisle looked to everyone and looked back at the dark skinned Vampire.

'Sure; you can join our team so that everyone is on one.' He stated.

'Rin; change the CD; we need some more music.' Mary said, getting the girl to snap her attention towards her car.

Walking over with Edward and Evee; she changed the CD to a random mix and Show me the Money began to blare through the Lamborghini's speakers.

'Rin, are you ok?' Edward asked, stroking her back as she hugged him. They let Evee run and play with the other small children.

'That James, I don't know how but I feel like I've met him before.' She whispered; Edward nodded and nuzzled her neck.

'Hey, Rin! It's still your bat.' Draco called; she nodded and stepped up to bat.

Victoria had volunteered to be the pitcher, she reared her hand back and let the ball go; Rin took a step toward the ball and swung, sending it flying. Severus ran after the ball as Rin ran around the bases; by the time he came back with the ball and through it toward Carlisle at second, Rin was doing a little jig as she neared the home plate. She looked to her left and jumped the gun; sliding into the plate, safe.

'She is very talented; we will need to keep her in check.' Victoria whispered as she received the ball from Esme, whom was catching.

--------------------------------

Rin walked over to Edward and stood in front of him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and lean his chin on her shoulder. He could feel that she was confused and tense, he couldn't work out why.

'Rin, what's wrong?' he asked, kissing the skin over her jugular vein.

'I still feel as though I have met him before; his eyes scream recognition but I can't place where.' She replied in a wistful tone. She stood from Edward's hold and walked toward her car.

A strong wind blew past them and carried her scent toward the field; James smelt it and turned toward Rin. He began stalking toward her; Edward noticed the pace and charged toward his mate.

'You brought humans, how very thoughtful.' James hissed as Edward came into view.

Edward crouched in front of Rin and snarled at the opposing Vampire, causing the others to snap their attention to the scene.

Severus ran and flanked Edward, the Cullen's, the Malfoy's and Victoria and Laurent ran and flanked their respected sides.

'You're human?' Laurent asked from beside James.

Evee ran toward her mother but Lilly grabbed the small girl and held her close; shielding her eyes in case a fight started.

'I think it is best that you leave; we do not wish for a fight.' Carlisle stated, casting side-long glances at the ten other Vampires that cast a wall between the Fairy and the other Vampires.

Laurent nodded, tugging on James's jacket; they all left. The Vampires stood and Severus hugged his daughter close; Carlisle looked at him pointedly then to Edward.

'Take Rin and get her out of here, now!'

Edward nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as he walked past, dragging her toward her Lamborghini; he opened the passenger door and sat her in the car. Evee struggled to get out of Lilly's arms; she was in tears and didn't want her parents to leave her.

Edward walked over to her and kissed her forehead; looking into her eyes he whispered.

'Don't cry Evee. I'm only taking her home, you'll see her again.' He stood to his full height and looked at Lilly.

'I'll look after her Edward, just protect my little girl.' She nodded.

Edward raced back to the car and jumped in, turning on the engine and racing down the trail.

'What the fuck just happened?' Rin cried as Edward raced down the mountain.

'I just put you, Harry, Mary, Grace, your mother and all of the children in jeopardy; James is a tracker, I read his mind. My reaction at the field set him off and made this his most exciting game ever. He won't stop until he kills you.' His voice rose and fell as he spoke, not taking his eyes off of the road.

'What do we do?' Rin was frantic, searching her mind for answers to her own questions.

The Lamborghini pulled onto the road and Edward slammed his foot on the accelerator. His eyes darkened and his left eye twitched slightly in anger.

'We have to kill him, tear him apart and burn the pieces. But before we do any of that, I have to get you out of here.'

Rin looked at him and shook her head.

'I'm not leaving without Evee, I lost one child; I can't bare to lose her.' She cried defiantly.

'No Rin; I'll take care of her, so will your mother; I won't lose you because of one of my mistakes.' He yelled, trying to reason with her.

They pulled up at the Victorian Manor and Rin ran inside and up to her room. She grabbed her school trunk and began packing, using her magic to help her. Walking over to Shade's tank, she pulled her slippery companion from it and draped him over her shoulders.

Lilly and Evee burst through the door followed by Edward; the little girl clung to her mother's leg and refused to relinquish her hold. Tears flowed from her clenched eyes as she begged her mother to not leave her.

'Edward, let me take her; I can go back to England and stay with Moony.' Rin reasoned.

Edward walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her; keeping in mind that she had a rather large snake on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead.

'Alright, keep each other safe and if anything happens. . 'Rin cut him off.

'Nothing will happen. Just promise me that you won't get hurt.' She pleaded, he nodded and they kissed; it was loving and passionate.

Rin shrank her trunk and placed it in her pocket, then pocketed the trunk that her mother had packed for Evee.

They walked briskly down the stairs and Edward jumped in front of them when Laurent walked into the hall with Carlisle and Severus.

'Edward, he's come to warn us.' Carlisle eased.

Edward stopped snarling and glared at the Vampire, he seemed to be unfazed.

'James has unparallel senses; absolutely lethal, and Victoria, don't underestimate her.' he cautioned before taking his leave.

Severus walked to Rin and encased her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. Rin hugged the man that she came to call her father and held back the tears.

Letting her go, Severus led everyone into the lounge room and grabbed the floo powder; he fire called Remus to notify him of Rin's arrival.

'Severus, what is the matter?' the aged werewolf asked.

'Rin is in danger and she is coming to stay with you, please Remus; none of us can bare to lose her.' the Vampire pleaded, Remus nodded and stood back from the flames.

Rin bid everyone farewell and hugged Evee close to her; they both stepped into the flames as Rin called out the destination.

'Remus Lupin's Office!'

All of the Cullen's stood shocked and one stood in sorrow. Edward bowed his head and berated himself for letting this happen.

--------------------------------

Remus stood back from the flames and waited, not two minutes later, his god daughter came out of the fireplace and a small girl accompanied her.

'Rin, what has happened?' he asked, hugging her close.

'Oh, Moony! I'm sorry to drag you into this but a tracker is chasing me. He won't stop until I am dead.' She replied, half way into hysterics.

He shushed her and dragged her over to his sofa; sitting her down and calming her. He conjured some pillows and blankets and let Rin lay down. Shade, woke upon feeling the aura of the familiar werewolf and slithered around his mistress in a comforting gesture.

Evee began to cry silently as her mother began to shake in fear; Remus pulled the girl close to him and called for his daughter.

'Phoebe! Can you take, Evee was it?' the girl nodded,' Evee, and play for a while?' the younger werewolf nodded and grabbed the other girls hand.

-----------------------------------------------------

Edward and his family ran back to their residence so that they could prepare for the hunt; they protected their family and Rin was now a part of it.

'Edward, everything is going to be fine. She is safe with her god father. I have seen that she will remain safe.' Alice said, attempting to comfort for brother. Edward looked pleadingly at his sister and nodded.

'I don't see why all of us have to hunt for this tracker, it's not our problem.' Rosalie spat.

Edward glared at the blond Vampire; softly snarling at her. Carlisle placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to Rosalie.

'Rosalie, you and I both know that Rin is now a part of this family; and I know that you see her as a friend if not more. Don't try and hide that fact because she isn't one of us, she's as close to a Vampire as she can get without being bitten thanks to her creature blood.' Carlisle calmly stated.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head; yes she did think of Rin as more than a friend, she thought of the little Fairy as a younger sister, though she would never admit it out loud.

Jasper used his Empathy to clam the tension in the room, because you could cut it with a knife and choke on it. Alice smiled at her mate and held his hand. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and Esme hugged Carlisle.

'How are we going to do this? Not only Rin is in danger, half of her family also smell like mortals.' Jasper asked; worried about the rest of the family that everyone there had grown attached to in some form or another.

'Mary, her mate is one of the Quileute Werewolves. She should be safe there, as should Grace and her mate. Both children won't part from their parents so that's five taken care of. Lilly won't leave Severus, nor will Harry leave Draco. Lilly is safe, Harry and Jet will be safe as well.' Edward stated.

'Well then, that's that taken care of. Let's find this fucker!' Emmett stated menacingly, he also thought of Rin as a little Sister.

-------------------------------------------

James ran through the forest, dodging trees and leaping over rocks; trying to find his prey's scent. It seemed that she either didn't go into the forest or she was careful about it. He snarled in frustration, nothing, he had been searching for hours and nothing had come up.

Victoria had gone to find out where she came from and were she lived. James knew that he couldn't trace the family back to their house, risking the game and his life with eleven Vampires. Snarling again, he rifled around his memories to figure out what he was missing.

_**James and Laurent were about to make a kill when a loud pop resounded from behind them. They turned and a jet of red light hit Laurent square in the chest, knocking him to the ground.**_

_**James snarled at the person that had attacked a member of his coven. His eyes were met with three teens and an old man.**_

'_**Calm yourself James; we only want to talk to you.' The old man said.**_

'_**What do you want?' James hissed; the old man smirked from the shadows.**_

'_**I want you to travel around this country until you find the most exotic scent that could ever belong to a mortal girl. Then I want you to do what you do best, my dear boy.' He replied, the teens that guarded him al grinned wickedly.**_

_**James nodded and within the blink of an eye, all four were gone.**_

James snapped from his memory when the familiar pop sounded from behind him.

'Have you started your hunt?' the old man asked.

'Yes but I can't trace her scent to anywhere other than the house. I am a tracker not an extremist, I'm not going to go to that house.' He seethed.

'Why?' the old man was grating on James's nerves.

'In two words; eleven Vampires.'

The old man growled and turned from the Vampire; pinching the bridge between his eyes, he thought of any possibilities to keep this Vampire and have him continue the hunt.

'I'll return to you in three days. Try and get as much information as you can.' The old man disappeared and left the tracker to continue his game.

---------------------------------

Mary, Grace and Sirius all got their children into the Red Volvo and the jumped in them selves; they had a long shot but hopefully, Jacob could help them.

Mary turned on the engine and roared down the driveway; turning toward the reserve, she prayed for her friend's safety.

Demitrios sat beside his mother with his arms crossed over his chest; he was worried. None of the children knew of what was happening and they didn't like it; he turned and looked at Phoenix, she was huddled in between her parents and she also had a worried expression on her face.

Mary drove into the front yard of the house that she felt her mate in and she stopped the engine. She turned to look at her companions and stepped out of the car; walking up to the door, she was met with a shirtless Jacob Black. He saw that she was shaken and worried and hugged her close.

'Mary, what's wrong?' he asked, brushing the bangs from her face.

'A tracker is chasing Rin. We needed to get away from the mansion. Please Jake, help us.' She pleaded. Jacob nodded and ran after his mate, following her to the car.

'How many of there are you?' he asked, Mary held up five fingers over her shoulder and he nodded.

Sirius and Grace got out and Grace held Phoenix close; Mary pulled Demitrios out of the passenger side and walked back toward the Black residence. Jacob's eyes widened when he saw the boy in his mates arms, she looked at him and smiled; he smiled back and hoped that she would look as beautiful with their children in her arms.

All six walked intro the house and into the living room. Jacob led Sirius and Grace into a guest room.

'Will this do?' he asked, Grace nodded and thanked him. He walked out into the living room and sat next to his mate on the couch.

'Mary, tell me what is happening. Why have all of you split up?'

Mary looked Jacob in the eye and explained.

'We were playing Baseball with the Cullen's when three Vampires came onto the scene. One of them is a tracker and he is now currently hunting someone that I think of as a little sister. Rin took Evee and fled for England before we came here.'

Jacob nodded and the cogs turned in his head for a few minutes. A confused expression flittered across his face and his brow furrowed.

'So who is Evee, and who are the little ones with you?' He asked.

'We adopted a child each; well sort of. A teacher from our old school came to us and brought four children with her; Rin adopted one, Grace and I adopted one each and Harry and Draco adopted one. And because of our heritage, the adoption is by blood.' Mary explained, holding Demitrios in her lap.

'The little girl with Grace and Sirius is Phoenix, and this is Demitrios.' She said after a few minutes.

Jacob smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her into his side. He laid his head on the top of hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his mate by his side. He felt a small finger poking his forehead. Opening his eyes he looked at the little boy on Mary's lap.

'Who are you?' he asked, narrowing his eyes.

'I'm Jacob, and you must be Demitrios, nice to meet you.' He smiled, the little boy only glared at him.

'Demitrios, this is my mate, like Uncle Draco is Uncle Harry's mate.' Mary whispered, Demitrios's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he leapt for the older male, hugging him tightly.

Jacob laughed and hugged the boy back and Mary nearly cried; her mate and her son were so cute like that.

'I hope Rin is alright.' She said, Jacob and Demitrios hugged her and they all began to doze off on the couch, huddled together.

-------------------------------------------

'I don't get it, that guy felt so familiar but I just can't place him.' Harry said as he paced the bedroom; Draco was laid out on the bed beside a sleeping Jet.

'Maybe he only seems familiar because he's a hostile Vampire; remember the incident within and the Linkin Park concert?' Harry continued to pace and only stopped when Draco began snarling.

'That's it! He's the one that got away! The Vampire that scared Rin is currently hunting her!' Draco seethed, shooting out of bed and out of the room.

Harry ran after him and they both walked into the dinning room were the rest of the family were discussing the issue at hand. They all turned toward them.

'Was it only us that felt as though we recognised James?' Draco said, trying to keep a lid on his anger; his sister was in danger.

Severus, Lucius and Narcissa stated that they all recognised him but couldn't place him anywhere; Edward walked into the room from the entrance hall.

'Rin said that he was familiar to her as well.' He stated, looking confusedly at the ground.

'There is a reason for that.' Harry said; all eyes turned on him in a mixed range of emotions.

'You remember the scars on her left side?' he asked turning toward Edward, he nodded and his brow furrowed further in confusion.

'What did Rin tell you about them?' Lilly asked, holding her chest; she never thought that her daughter would open up about them.

'That a Vampire kidnapped her during a concert and used his fingernails to tear her skin open while she screamed.' The confusion laced his voice as he looked at the older Fairy.

Harry bit his lip and Draco held him close; he took a deep breath and carded his fingers through his mane of messy hair and revealed the connection.

'We have reason to believe the James is the Vampire that did that to her; that he was the one that hurt her.'

Everyone looked between shocked and pissed; Edward snarled and clenched his jaw shut, flexing his fingers to control his anger.

He turned from the room and fled; he ran into the forest and took his fury out on any tree that was in his path. He let out a cry that was caught between a roar of rage and anguish and fell to his knees; one bloody tear fell down his cheek as he whispered to the winds.

'I'm so sorry for all of this Rin. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this right there and then.'

--------------------------------

Remus readied himself for his mourning classes; his daughter, Phoebe was in her room with Evee and they were becoming the best of friends. Rin was asleep on the couch, her whimpers and almost inaudible cries tore at his heart; he thought of her as a daughter and Harry as a son, he was tortured to see either one like this.

'Phoebe; sweetheart. I'm off to my classes. I'll see you at lunchtime, ok?' he said, standing in the door way of her room.

The smaller werewolf jumped to her feet and hugged her father; Evee smiled sadly and looked down. When Remus left, Phoebe looked at Evee and confusion and worry spread over her face.

'Evee? Wat's wong? Why are you cwying? She asked.

'I miss my Daddy. A bad man wants to hurt my Mummy and he stayed back to stop him fwom finding her.' she cried, the other child nodded and hugged her new friend.

Rin woke to her daughters crying and she briskly approached the door; she saw Phoebe comforting her and she smiled.

'Sweetheart, it's ok. We're safe and I know you miss Daddy but he doesn't want to see either of us hurt.' She soothed as she knelt beside both girls.

Evee nodded and stood up so she could hug her mother. The little girl cried into Rin's chest as she hugged her; Rin pulled her into her lap as she sat down, rocking her back and forth slowly as she began to sing.

'Oh, stop your crying; it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you; I will be here, don't you cry.

'For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you; keep you safe and warm. There's a bond between us that can't be broken; I'll be here, don't you cry.' Evee's crying slowed to sniffles as the song flowed over her like a security blanket.

Rin smiled and kissed the top of Evee's head, continuing to rock back and forth and Phoebe heard a knocking at the portrait door. She walked over to it and asked who it was.

'Phoebe, it's Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall; can you let us in?' the Scottish teacher called from the corridor, the girl opened the door and let them in.

They looked for Rin and found her in Phoebe's room; they asked if she was alright and the Fairy explained her problem. All three teachers were horrified and silently agreed to help the girl in any way that they could.

'My dear girl, how did you manage to escape a tracker?' Professor Sprout asked.

'I found my soul mate, the one that held me the night that you cam Professor,' she said, looking at Minerva,' and his family, along with my own stood between the tracker and I. Edward took me away and I flooed here with Evee.'

All three teachers nodded in understanding; they all bid the girl a good day and left for their classes, all thinking that the girl was powerful and would be able to fight off this threat; and maybe, just maybe, she and her brother would restore the balance in the Wizarding world.

--------------------------------------

Carlisle and Emmett traced every inch of the forest around the small town but they couldn't find an inkling of a trail of the tracker.

'Carlisle, this is useless. Obviously he doesn't want to be found and he's just playing with this whole thing.' Emmett called as he ran after his 'father'.

The older Vampire turned on him and looked shocked.

'Emmett, I know that this seems pointless but he is here, I know it.' He said as Jasper ran toward them, panic written across his face.

'The others know him, they know the tracker!' Jasper said as he came to a halt in front of his father and brother.

'What do you mean, has Alice seen something?' Carlisle asked.

Jasper shook his head and turned to Emmett.

'Do you remember the scars on Rin's side; the ones that we saw that day in the Gym? James was the Vampire that put them there.' Emmett snarled and rage took over him as he made a dash toward the house, he needed to find Edward.

'Edward! How are we going to go about this fucker's death?!' Emmett shouted as he came through on of the windows and found said brother on one of the couches.

Edward sat there silently and unmoving; he had been like that since he had told Esme of what happened when he went to the Victorian manor. His eyes were unfocused and his jaw remained clenched. Emmett sat beside him and attempted to shake him from his trance, but to no avail.

A ringing resounded through the room and Edward jumped to his feet and pulled his phone from his pocket. The ID said unknown and he cautiously answered the call.

'Hello?'

'Edward! Thank god!' Rin's voice sang to him through the phone.

'Rin, what's wrong, has anything happened?' he was worried and Rin smiled.

'No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to check up to see what was happening.' Edward let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

'I'm sorry Rin, none of us can find him; he may have left the area or figured out where you were.' He said, bowing his head.

'It's ok Edward; I know you are all trying to find him; just as long as he doesn't come here. I don't think I can bare anymore people being endangered by this madman.' Her words were soft and somewhat comforting to him.

They bid each other good bye and hung up; Edward turned to Emmett and both Ran out to try and find the elusive James.

-------------------------------------------

Victoria and James tiptoed around the boundaries of Forks for the next two and a half days; finding all of the information they could on the girl. James knew who the girl was the second that her scent hit his nose that night on the field; he smiled manically at the memory of her screams as he carved his fingers one by one into her skin.

Both Vampires were about to leap into the Quileute reserve when the old man popped into existence before them.

'What have you found?' he asked, ignoring the hungry glare from Victoria.

'She has returned to England it seems, and is staying under the protection of a school and her Werewolf godfather.' The name left a bitter taste on his tongue.

The old man nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of parchment out; he handed it to James and when he took it he explained it.

'It's a port-key; just say the word while touching the parchment and you will be in England. The word is nocturnal.' With that he was gone, both Vampires snarled and held the parchment.

'Nocturnal.' James whispered and they were both bombarded by a pull behind their navels and the scenery gave way to silver and grey.

Unconsciously, both let go and they slammed into the ground of the Forbidden Forest; they stood and looked through the tree cover and stared at the great castle. They saw students of various ages running rampant around the grounds and they decided to go for a small hunt and wait a few days before making a move.

--------------------------------------------

Severus and Lilly ran through the forest looking for James, they stopped at the Quileute border and both grew in rage. The Magical signature was as plane as the sky was blue and the scents of both Vampires were mixed in the air.

'we need to get everyone together; our nightmare has just become reality.' Severus stated to Lilly and both took off in different directions to retrieve all involved.

**A/N: ok I know that this is really short, forgive me but I promise to compensate in the next chapter. I had to finish or one of my muses was going to hit me the next time she saw me. Any guesses as to who the old man is? If u guess right, I'll be really kind in the next chapter. All my love to all loving this story; Tsuzuki's-luva.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: hello pplz! Thanks to all my fans and reviewers. Ok half of this chapter is dedicated to what the Cullen's and the Malfoy's and Snape's will do about helping Rin and the other is about what Rin is actually doing at the castle. On with this rollercoaster. _

**Chapter 7: stealth and allies.**

Edward paced in front of the fireplace as everyone talked about how the search was going to turn out; they had gotten a call from Severus and were told to go to their place for information. He continued his pacing and didn't stop until Severus and Lilly had entered the room with everyone else.

'Everyone, we have pressing matters at hand. It seems that our party isn't the only magic that is involved in the situation.' Severus stated, Rosalie sneered in disgust but didn't raise her eyes from the floor.

'What do you mean?' Jasper asked, holding Alice's hand as she searched for Rin's current decided future.

'What Sev' means is that another wizard has aided James with getting to our daughter.' Lilly's voice shook in anger as she spoke; when she next saw the old fool, he was dead.

Edward snarled and continued pacing; there had to be a way to get to James without losing either his mate or his daughter. His brow furrowed in thought, eyes glowering in the firelight; his head snapped to Alice when she gasped.

Her eyes were glazed as she stared at nothing in particular; Jasper's hand tightened around hers as he spoke to her.

'Alice, Alice, what do you see?' he asked.

'Trees; very large trees. A forest! Rin is walking through the forest and she's in a clearing. She's surrounded by creatures and people and she's talking to them.' She said in a far away voice.

'Alice, what is she saying?' Edward asked as he knelt beside his sister, worry etched all over his face.

'Some thing about a Dark lord and an old fool. She wants them to help her regain balance to the world.' Her eyes cleared as the vision faded to grey.

Harry turned to Alice and everyone saw the seriousness of his expression; Draco had to suppress a growl.

'What did the forest look like?' he asked in urgency.

'Mist spread across the ground and the trees were covered in moss; it was too dark to see anything else.' She replied in confusion.

Draco turned to his mate and cocked his head slightly to the side; Harry began to pace, running his fingers through his untameable black locks.

'She's going to walk through the Dark forest and my guess is she's going to attempt to ally herself with all sorts of magical creatures against Voldimort.' He sighed, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus all visibly flinched at the name.

Carlisle stood and walked over to Severus; he laid a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled.

'Don't worry, we will help in any way we can. Who has helped James?'

'Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The old fool gave James a port-key that most likely lead to England, but how did he know that he would be hunting Rin?' Severus looked to the ground and thought.

Narcissa and Lilly held their grandchild between them as Draco held Harry; Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled on a love seat and so was Alice and Jasper. Jet looked at his hands in his lap and began bouncing on the spot. Lilly carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him toward her so that she could attempt to get him to sleep. Narcissa sighed at the tension in the room; you could cut it with a knife, chew on it and choke.

Edward shifted his weight and began walking toward the entrance hall; he ignored the curious and worried glances and continued until he walked up the stairs and into Rin's bedroom. No one knew, but he had come here to think ever since Rin had left . . . that was nearly a week ago.

He sat on the end of her bed and held his head in his hands, he sighed and looked around the room; he had never really noticed anything in it before, the baby grand piano glistened in the sun, the empty tank beside the bed that housed a very big snake, the doors that lead to her wardrobe and bathroom, the posters and the bookcases covered in CD's, the electric guitar and the desk. He spotted photos on the desk and got up, walking over to the desk he picked up one photo; his eyes were met with the moving image of Rin hugging a little boy and kissing him on the cheek.

'That's Dorian. When term started again and the kids were at school, Rin met that little boy and became so attached that she eventually adopted him. All of us grew attached to him, how can you not become attached to a child so innocent, so understanding. Rin misses him Edward, she doesn't show it much but if you look hard enough you can see it.' Lilly said as she walked into the door and stared at the photo from beside him.

Edward looked at her then back to the photo; a small smile tugged at his lips as the image moved over and over again. He looked to find that all of the photos on the desk were of Dorian and Rin.

'When the other people were here, the night that they all adopted the children; what did Rin mean by 'at least for a few more months'?' he asked, the older Fairy looked up at him and smiled.

'When Harry and Rin were little, their birth father and I were murdered. Last Christmas, Rin found my grave and brought me back to life and just this past summer she brought Sirius back. She can only bring a person back once a year, and the next year starts on the first of January; so that means that she can bring back someone on the very last day of a year and bring another person back the next day as it is the next year. She wants to bring Dorian back.' She explained; Edward looked astonished.

He smiled at the photograph and ran his fingers over the two faces in it; he placed it back on the desk and looked over the others, Lilly looked at him softly.

'I want to make her safe; I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to either of them. Lilly, what can I do? How can I stop James if he's got an aged wizard on his side?' Edward's voice shook as he gripped the desk, leaning on it for support.

'Your love for Rin and Evee will help you greatly Edward, remember that. As for Dumbledore; Rin and Harry can take care of him, my daughter is strong but she won't be if anything happens to you or Evee; she'll die if she loses you both.' Lilly said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and she smiled reassuringly.

'Now, we have to find a way to get to England and to James without Dumbledore finding out.'

--------------------------------------

Edward and Lilly walked back into the living room and everyone sat down comfortably so they could discuss how they were going to help Rin.

'What if we fly in,' Narcissa was cut off but her mate,

'Honestly Narcissa, how are we going to get non-magical Vampires on a broom?' Lucius attempted reasoning.

'I meant by plane. If you would have let me finish, I would have explained.' She snapped back, Severus and Carlisle chuckled under their breath but it wasn't exactly subtle.

Carlisle and Severus nodded in agreement to the idea, it was perfect. Dumbledore wouldn't know, the Ministry wouldn't know nor would Voldimort. They both left the room and began working on the plane tickets and the times for the flights.

'So who's going to get Grace, Sirius and Mary back?' Draco asked the remainder of the rooms occupants.

'Already working on it.' Harry replied, closing his eyes and opening the connection to Grace and Mary through the necklace that they gave him.

'_Grace, Mary. Pack your things.' _He called through the link.

'_Why, what's wrong?' _Grace answered, slightly drowsy as Harry had woken her up.

'_We're going back to England to help Rin, we all know that you both want to help hurt someone; get a move on.' _

'_No need to tell me twice, as long as the weasel is mine.' _Grace called excitedly.

'_What the fuck is going on? I heard something about England . . . . Weaselette is so mine to deal with.'_ Mary's voice rang through both of their heads and both mentally smirked.

Harry opened his eyes but kept the link open and relayed that they were coming. Draco wrapped his arms around his mate and Jet climbed on Harry's lap, snuggling into him. Both teens smiled and slightly began to doze off.

---------------------------------------

Mary had told Jacob of the plan and now they were getting ready to leave.

'So who's Rin's mate? I smelled a scent on her the last time I saw her but couldn't figure it out.' Jacob asked both of the female teens that temporarily resided at the house.

'I think you know him, Edward Cullen.' Grace replied as she packed the red Volvo with their bags and shut the door.

Jacob tensed and looked at his Mate; she shrugged and picked Demitrios up, balancing him on her hip. Slowly, he relaxed and went to jump in the driver's seat.

'What do you think you are doing, Jacob Black?' Mary asked, glaring at the werewolf slightly.

'I'm driving.' He said; a curious uneasy look on his face, Grace laughed.

'You may be her mate, but she's not going to let you behind the wheel of this car; heck, she won't even hand the keys over.' She giggled, trying to calm her fit.

'Got that right. Passenger's side, you're holding Demitrios.' Mary stated firmly, handing her mate the small boy.

He walked around the car and opened the door, Sirius reached into his jacket and mimed a whip; Jacob snarled and got in the car.

'Daddy, what are we doing?' Demitrios asked, the two had really become close over the week and they were as close as Father and Son.

Jacob smiled at the little boy and shrugged his shoulders, causing the cute puppy pout to come out full force. Demitrios crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip and it began to quiver, Jacob looked away before the effects could take hold.

--------------------------------------

Rin walked down the halls of the great castle, curfew was a glorious thing. She looked out each passing window as she made her way down the castle and out the front doors, walking across the grass barefoot. Her black leather jacket pulled tightly around her.

She walked into the thicket of tall trees that was the Forbidden Forest and continued her path, passing many a creature; they all followed her to her destination in curiosity.

The Fairy came to a stop in a large clearing and waited until all species of magical creatures came to her presence. She smirked and looked a few in the eye, she turned on the spot.

'You all know of the tyranny that both Dumbledore and Voldimort have inflicted on this world,' most of the creatures nodded, 'it's time we put a stop to it.' He sentence stirred up whispers and a centaur stepped forward.

'And what do you, a mere Blood Fairy, propose we do? They are more powerful than us!'

'First off, I'm an Elemental Blood Fairy, and second; my brother and I are more powerful then both combined, now that we have found our mates.' She bit back at the centaur, causing it to step back.

A figure stepped forward and removed a cloak that it was wearing; revealing a very handsome teenage boy. His eyes were like Onyx glistening in the slivers of light coming from the canopy above, skin as pale as chalk and hair as black as jet. He inclined his head toward Rin and she returned the gesture.

'I am Azriel, of the Veela clans scattered around Europe. I offer you our assistance, young Fairy.' His rich Romanian accent carried around the clearing and a number of whispers began.

Seven more figures stepped forward and either nodded or bowed to the Fairy before them; each offering their clans help.

'I am Draven, of the Were-Fox clans. Accept our assistance in your time of need.' A teenage boy with waist length green-black hair and dark emerald eyes said; a fox tail twitched in anticipation.

'I am Lucas, of the werewolf clan. You have our allegiance in this time of war.' A man of about 20 years said, his amber eyes glowing.

'I am Anya; the Elves are with you in this battle, little one.' An Elvish woman said.

'The Vampires will aid you, as you are already aided by some of our brethren and our Prince Draco and King and Queen.' A vampiric man said; Rin's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

'You have our respects and therefore our aid; my armies will await your orders.' A blond Fae said, his mismatched eyes glistening with mischief. (Think Jim Henson's)

An elder of the centaur clans offered their allegiance, all offers were accepted with relief but when Rin turned toward the last of the figures, she noticed that they hadn't risen from their low bow.

'Who are you and what is your clan?' Draven snarled, causing the figure to flinch.

'My name is Mashira; I come from the council that holds the Fairy clans together. I offer our assistance in exchange for your name.' the man said, not taking his eyes from the ground.

'I am Rin Lillian Snape, once known as Potter.' She said, warily eyeing the man bowed at her feet.

Mashira's eyes widened as he heard her words, the council had been waiting for their return to the magical realm for years. He bowed further than his current level. Rin tilted her head slightly to the right and her brow furrowed in confusion; the Fairy at her feet lifted his head slightly and began to speak.

'Your Highness, please forgive the council for our ignorance and neglect to your family; we couldn't find you or your brother and without our Queen to guide us, we have fallen. We will help your family restore order to this world.'

Rin nodded as the Fairy looked up at her, she turned to the others in the clearing and smiled; each in turn returned it.

'For now; relax in your realms, I will call when you are needed.' She said as she turned and walked away.

------------------------------------

Dumbledore paced his office; a week has passed and the infernal Fairy was still walking around the castle. At least no one knew she was here, at least that was what he thought. He glared into the flames of the fireplace and barely noticed that two people had climbed through one of his windows.

'Old man, you never said anything about her knowing these grounds like the back of her hand.' Victoria spat, startling the wizard from his musings.

'The things I have not told you are either unimportant or they are what I myself do not know. Hold you tongue or I'll bind your mouth closed.' The twinkle in his eyes danced with the threat.

Victoria glared at the man but otherwise stayed quiet. Dumbledore turned to James and smiled.

'Somehow, the girl knows you, can you explain how?'

'We've met before. She doesn't completely remember yet but she will soon enough.'

Dumbledore smiled wickedly as both Vampires left the way they came, leaving him to plan the downfall of Voldimort and Harry Potter.

---------------------------------

Rin walked down to the potions classrooms, she continued passed the doors until she came to the last door on the corridor; she opened the door and looked around sadly. She walked into the room and sat in the same spot that she sat in as she waited for the news of her little boy. Tears fell freely; she could almost see everything that happened in those heart-wrenching hours that she spent sitting there. She jumped when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

'Mummy? Are you ok?' Evee asked, Remus standing behind her.

Rin looked at her and smiled; she wrapped her arms around her little girl and whispered in her ear.

'Mummy's just remembering someone very close to her.'

Evee smiled sadly and nodded, she hugged her mother tightly and let her go; sitting beside her, she held her hand. Remus walked in and sat in front of Rin, smiling reassuringly at his goddaughter. Rin smiled back and looked around the room again, more tears falling. She bowed her head and whispered to the wind that she was sorry and she wanted her little boy back; she jumped when she felt a cold sensation on her cheek, like a hand whipping away her tears.

Her head jolted upward and she looked around the room; nothing and no one but Remus, Evee and she were in the potions lab. She felt the sensation on her cheek again, only this time it felt like a small kiss to her. Remus looked at her worriedly.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I felt something, like a small, cold hand whipping my tears away and a kiss on my cheek. I think I'm going insane with grief because nothing is here but us.' She replied.

Evee smiled as she seemingly stared at the wall around her mother; but what she really saw was a scared, little boy. He looked at her and smiled shyly; she got up and walked over to him. He spoke to her in her mind.

'**Hello, I'm Dorian. Who are you?' **

'**I'm Evee; are you lost?'**

'**I was, but not anymore. I've missed my Mummy so much.'**

'**Who's your Mummy?'**

'**You were sitting next to her; I'm the one she's crying for, can you tell her that I am here and everything is going to be ok?.'**

Evee nodded and turned to the worried faces of her Mother and Remus; she smiled and explained.

'Someone is here mummy; he wants me to tell you that everything is going to be ok.'

'What do you mean sweetheart? Who's here?' Rin asked, her eyes darting around the room.

'Dorian.'

Rin gasped, eyes welling up with tears. She looked around the lab franticly but her eyes met nothing; looking back at Evee, a confused expression covered her face. Evee felt a tugging in her sleeve and she turned back to Dorian.

'**Tell her to close her eyes and relax.' **Evee nodded and did as she was told; soon enough Rin was in a trance.

*dream-like sequence*

'**Hello mummy.' Dorian said, causing Rin to open her eyes.**

**Rin came face to face with her little boy; tears fell from both their eyes as she pulled him to her, hugging him tightly.**

'**Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I tried to save you, I tried. . 'She cut off, sobbing as she held him.**

'**It's ok mummy, I know. I didn't want to leave you but I was so tired; I tried to wake up but I couldn't.' he replied.**

**They sat there for what felt like an eternity, just holding each other. Rin carded her fingers through his hair and smiled contentedly. She looked down and smiled at him.**

'**Mummy, you seem happier.' He stated.**

'**I am, I have you back in a way, I have Evee and I have Edward.' **

'**Who are Evee and Edward? Will I like them?' he asked innocently, Rin nodded and laughed.**

'**You met Evee; she's the little girl you talked to. She's you new sister. Edward is my mate, he's going to be your father.' Dorian's lifeless eyes lit up like lights. **

**He hugged his mother close; thanking her silently for giving him a family to come back to when the time came. Dorian looked away from Rin, he looked off into the distance and heard a voice that she couldn't. He stood up sadly and waved good-bye and began to fade. Rin began to panic and screamed for him to stay.**

'**I'm sorry mummy, but you have to wake up now. I'll be with you; so don't cry.' He said as he whipped a tear from her cheek before completely fading.**

**Rin screamed and began sobbing again before she was pulled back into the reality of life.**

*end Dream-like sequence*

Remus held her in his arms as she woke up crying; whispering words into her ear to calm her.

'It's ok; everything's going to be alright.'

'I saw him Remus; I was holding him. Dorian was in my arms and he was talking to me.' He cried; clutching to his robes, his eyes widened in shock before he stood.

He helped Rin to her feet and calmed her down more; Evee stood off to the side, talking to Dorian. Rin looked to her daughter and she came over, hugging her broken mother; Dorian also hugged her, crying for what he had done. If he hadn't have told her, she would have been alright. Rin felt him and she calmed slightly.

She stood and held onto Evee's hand, feeling Dorian gripping at hers, she closed her hand around the feeling; they walked out of the lab and up into the main body of the castle, anyone that looked at her would think that she balled her fist in anger, not that she was holding the hand of a dead person. They continued until they reached Remus' quarters and entered, Phoebe ran up to Evee and held her tightly then she stared at the space that Dorian's essence stood. Rin looked at her then the space next to her and smiled.

'Can you see him too Phoebe?' she asked, the little werewolf nodded and smiled at the dead boy.

Rin smiled and looked out the window and to the sky; she wondered how the hunt for James was going and decided to call Edward. Pulling out her phone, she looked through her contacts until she came to Edward's number and hit call. She paced the room in front of the fireplace for a few seconds before she heard it.

'Rin? Are you alright?' Edward's voice was worried but relieved at the same time.

'Yes Edward, both Evee and I are fine; I was wondering how everything was.' She replied, closing her eyes in bliss at the sound of her mate's voice.

'Rin, there's a complication. James is in England.' He stated.

Rin froze, her body felt so numb and the phone slipped out of her hands and landed on the carpet with a thud; Evee looked at her mother when she heard the phone land and rushed to her side as she fell to her knees. She picked the phone up and spoke into it.

'Hello?' she asked, waiting for a reply.

'Evee, honey is that you?' Edward asked, Evee gasped and started to ramble on about how much she missed him.

'Evee, stop. I miss you too but I need you to tell me what happened to your mother.' He stated evenly.

Evee looked at her mother and she noticed the fear on her face; that scared her, she heard her mother whispering to herself and that scared her even more.

'She's on the floor. She dropped the phone and fell to her knees, Daddy; she's scared and talking to herself. What's going on?' the fear was evident in the small girl's voice.

Edward hissed to himself and soothed his daughter; telling her that everything was ok and that he needed to talk to Rin, Evee handed her mother the phone and she took it numbly.

'Edward?' her voice shook with fear.

'Rin, we're coming. Don't worry, I'm coming to take you and Evee away and we're gonna hide. He won't get you I promise. I'm going to make you safe again, just don't worry.' He reassured.

'I love you Edward. Please hurry.' She whispered.

'I love you too, I'm coming.' He replied.

Rin hung up and drew her knees close to her chest, staring into the fire. Evee sat beside her and Dorian sat on her other side. Rin shuddered at all of the possibilities of James being in England. _'Does he want to kill me that badly? What if he comes here to Hogwarts, what if he kills innocent children because I'm hiding here?' _her thoughts became frantic scenarios of death and torture, all at the hands of James.

Dorian and Evee rubbed her arms and leant their heads against her shoulders, silently contemplating on what's going on. A house-elf arrived with a sounding pop and alerted them of dinner. The House-elf set out a plate of berries, rare cooked meat and some bangers and mash for each of the occupants. Evee and Phoebe sat at the table and ate their dinner while Rin continued to sit staring at the fire; apparently too numb to register anything.

After dinner, Remus walked in through the portrait and noticed that Rin was sitting by the fire and that Evee was asleep with Phoebe. He became worried after Rin didn't answer when he called out to her.

'Rin?' he asked, kneeling in front of her.

'He's here Remus; he's here.' She stated flatly, her voice dead with fear.

Remus began to slowly process the information and his eyes widened in shock. He held his goddaughter in his arms and rocked her back and forth to calm her fear; it seemed to be working until she screamed when her phone began ringing. Remus picked it up and pressed 'answer'.

'Hello?'

'Who's this?' a female voice asked.

'Remus Lupin. Who's this?' he replied.

'Alice Cullen, can I please talk to Rin, it's important.'

Remus nodded to himself and handed the phone to Rin.

'Hello?' she asked as she held the phone to her ear.

'Rin? It's Alice; I need you to do something.' Her voice rang in her ears like a slightly comforting melody.

'Ok . . . 'she replied warily.

'Go into your godfathers' daughter's room and tell me what you see.' Standing up, Rin walked over to the room that housed a young werewolf and her daughter; turning the knob and pushing the door open she looked carefully.

'Alice, I don't . . . Evee?' she started and she looked around the room again and noticed that her little girl was gone, the window was open and Phoebe looked as though she had been hit with a tranquilizer.

'Rin, are you there? What's going on?' Alice's voice could barely be heard as the phone flew over to the other side of the room in Rin's panic.

Remus caught the phone and demanded to know what was happening and the teen in front of him wasn't going to be saying anything in her panic.

'I saw Rin doing what she is doing right now; and I saw her find something.' That was all Alice could supply before Remus covered his ears.

Rin had almost turned Phoebe's room upside down in her panic until she came across a rolled up piece of parchment. Unrolling it and reading it caused her to scream; she had been so caught up with innocent students, she never thought of this.

_Dear my little prey;_

_If you are reading this, then you will have found your daughter gone and will start to panic. I hope I am correct in this assumption. I will not harm your precious little girl on the following conditions:_

_#1. In a week's time, you are to walk, unaccompanied into the forest; my mate will follow you and make sure that you are alone._

_#2. No one is to try and save you, take you away or try and save the girl in that time or I'll break her neck._

_I hope you understand the implications of what I am telling you, until then._

Tears streamed down her cheeks and landed on the carpet at Rin's feet; her mouth forming silent words as her voice was lost to her horror. She walked out and stared at Remus; sobs wracking her body.

'Rin, Remus, are you there?' Alice's voice carried in the silence, Remus raised the phone back to his ear.

'Tell Edward to get his arse here. We have a problem.' His scathing tone spoke volumes of his anger.

Rin fell to her knees as Remus hung up; he raced over to her and held her as she cried. She clutched the front of his robes so tightly that her knuckles turned white and his movability was reduced a small amount. Dorian's hand stroked at his mothers arm as she cried and she felt a small fraction of comfort.

'Rin, look at me. She's going to be fine, I promise; we'll get her back.' Remus soothed, Rin shook her head ferociously in objection.

'N-NO! He l-left a l-let-tter s-sa-aying that i-if I d-don't d-do as he asks, he k-ill her.' she cried, holding the letter up for him to read.

Remus nodded his head and held her close; he looked to the window and into the distance, _'get here soon Edward, she needs you now; more than ever.' _He thought as Rin's sobs died away and she fell into a fitful slumber and the fire did little to warm the chills of the horror that had fallen into their lives.

--------------------------------

Edward and his family all walked through the customs department of the Los Angeles international airport (if it exists Yay 4 me, if not don't hate me). Alice had called Rin and spoke to her and he was now on edge because she wouldn't say why his mate screamed. Every time he tried to pry into her mind, she would block him with Arabic translations of AFI songs.

'Where are Severus and the others?' he asked to keep his mind at bay.

Carlisle turned toward his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'They caught an earlier cab; by the time we get through here they should be waiting for us on the other side.' He understood his nerves and sympathised; if anything had happened to Esme, he would do the same.

After checking their passports and luggage; all twenty members of the little newly formed family gathered near the gate and waited. Finally, after nearly two hours of pacing and waiting, the plane was boarded and took off.

'_Rin, if anything has happened to either you or Evee; I'll save you both.'_ Edward thought as the flight attendants began patrolling the isles. Severus was seated next to him and he pulled out a black leather bound book. Edward quirked an eyebrow and Severus showed him the binding of the book.

'Knightshade?' Edward asked, seeing Severus nod at his translation of the gold French lettering on the spine.

'A novelist by the name of Paul Féval wrote it in 1860, quite an interesting piece of vampire literature.' Edward chuckled and turned toward the window (he is seated in a window seat); his face fell as he drifted off into thought.

Carlisle and Esme sat behind Edward and Severus, holding each others hand and silently comforting one another. Esme promised to help her son and new friends, as did Carlisle; now they could finally finish the family and extend it to others.

Jasper sat next to Alice and held her; she was watching out for Rin's possible futures and in the last five minutes, she had seen over thirty possible futures and half of them scared her. She kept Edward out of her mind so that he could not know what she was seeing because the last thing they needed on an international flight was a pissed off and scared vampire.

'_Oh Rin; please don't set your mind on anything drastic. Just wait a few more hours please.' _

**A/N: ok guys; that's it for chapter 7. I know it's a little shorter than the others but I'm having writers block in most parts of these new chapters. I'm debating whether or not I have the next one in a characters first person (Evee) or just keep it as I am. If you have any ideas please say so in a review, it would be great to have someone's input in the next chapter. Love all, Tsuzuki's-luva ** __


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: hey guys; I'm back with chapter eight and I'm hoping that you'll all like this one as much as the rest. On with the show._

**Chapter 8: anger, beatings and captives.**

The flight landed on the tarmac in London international airport and the group of magical creatures disbanded so that they could find their luggage. The fifteen hour flight from Los Angeles to London did nothing for the nerves and the worry that plagued the group. Edward was a few fuses short of losing it and killing everyone in range, Alice continued to watch for Rin, Lilly and Severus worried for their daughter as did everyone else and Jasper was having a very hard time trying to clam them all.

After they all gathered their luggage, they all hailed a taxi in groups and headed for the nearest place to apparate safely from; No. four Privet Drive, little Winging, Surrey. Lilly was a little apprehensive to the idea of 'dropping in' on her sister and her despicable husband; but they went none the less.

'Why are we going there again?' Memories of his past treaded themselves through Harry's voice and threatened to send him into shaking fits.

Draco wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close to his chest; carding his fingers through the smaller boys' hair in an attempt to sooth his fear. He whispered into Harry's ear and soon the Fairy was fast asleep in the vampire's arms.

Five taxis pulled up in front of the house in Surrey and all fourteen occupants jumped out and grabbed their luggage, Draco silently snarled at the face that peeked out from a window on the second floor of the house. He wound his right arm around Harry's waist as the convoy walked up the driveway and up to the front door.

'Daddy, what's wrong with papa?' Jet asked as Harry began to shake more visibly as they approached the door.

Just as Draco was about to answer, Lilly knocked on the door and it flew open; Vernon was terrified at the amount of people that followed his sister-in-law and surrounded his god-forsaken nephew. His face became purple within seconds of seeing that Harry was there and that another teenage boy had his arm around his waist.

'Get off my property, you are trespassing and take the fag with you.' His face turned a darker shade of purple when the blond only tightened his hold on the boy.

'Vernon, if you will insult my son, I'll remove your tongue; we are only here until nightfall and then we will leave.' Lilly hissed, fingering her wand for emphasis.

All of the Cullen's were shocked at hearing the words between the two and the remark against Harry; Edward, Jasper and Emmett all found themselves trying to reign their anger in and keep themselves from tearing the human whale to shreds, Alice and Rosalie were doing the same. Ever since the night that they all went hunting with the other families, they felt a familial bond form between themselves and the other teens; they would protect their new brothers and sisters in any way.

'Vernon, just let them in. they won't hurt us; remember?' The small voice of Petunia Dursley rang from the kitchen; the whale of a man nodded to himself and stepped aside.

'Lilly, I don't like this.' Severus stated, Lilly nodded and they all proceeded inside the house.

Draco snarled as he passed Vernon, his grip tightened on Harry's waist and her kept Jet near Harry; he wasn't the only one. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus all snarled as they passed him; Lilly lead the group into the living room and Dudley leapt out of his chair. All of the cold stares fixated on his every movement and all ears waited on his words; if he had any, they all saw that he wanted to say something but decided against it.

Lilly, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Harry all drew their wands but held them in concealment and Severus alerted the other Vampires in the room to grab hold of them if told. Draco glared at Dudley as he noticed that the pigmy hippo boy was straining his ears to try and hear the message which in turn caused the boy to nearly leap out of his skin.

'Lilly, the last time you were here; we didn't speak on good terms, we didn't speak at all really. Just know that I am sorry for the way that you found Harry but he was unstable.' Petunia stated as she walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

'Unstable? I wounder why I was 'unstable'!' Harry all but screamed.

Vernon smirked from his place behind Petunia; if the boy lost his cool, the old man would know he was here. Edward glared at the man as he read his mind, he whispered to Draco about what the tub of lard was thinking and Draco's eyes widened; he tightened his grip on Harry's waist and rested his forehead on his shoulder as he whispered for him to calm down. Harry cooled his temper and closed his eyes to reign in his magic once again.

A smile formed in the male Fairy's lips as he opened his eyes again; he glanced toward his right at Alice and reached for her hand. Lacing his fingers with hers, she felt a small amount of his magic course through her veins and fill her with warmth that she hadn't felt since her human years. Her eyes closed as the magic gave her temporary strength and a message from Harry; snapping her eyes open, she found the fat lump that was Harry's cousin staring at her, hearing Jasper growl from behind her, she reached back and grasped her mate's hand and let go of Harry's. An innocent smile formed on her lips as she tilted her head slightly to the right and stared back into Dudley's eyes.

Dudley found that he couldn't tear his eyes from the lock that the slight girl had on him; it felt as though she was skipping through his mind and slowly unhinged his sanity, which was exactly what she was doing. The innocent smile was the cover to the maniacal intentions that Alice Cullen had for the insignificant speck of life before her. As the hinges of Dudley's sanity slowly gave way, Lilly watched in complete stupefaction; she had noticed the shift in the room and noticed that Harry had figured out one of the many abilities of the woodland Fairy's.

Dudley saw without focus and soon began to drool, Alice felt the magic leave her and she smiled brightly at her accomplishment. Petunia began to worry and soon began to shout, Vernon looked at his son then to the group of people across the room in accusation.

'What have you done to my boy!? What did you do to make him go bedlamite?' Vernon began to advance on Harry with every word and soon he was face to face with the males of the group in front of him.

'You will not come anywhere near Harry again, do you understand me?' Severus hissed, murder written clearly across his features.

Vernon must have been oblivious to the threat in his voice and the murder written across all seven of the men's faces, for he just continued to advance on the teen. Draco pulled Harry back and stood protectively between the fat man and his mate; his Harry would only be hurt over his dead body. As Vernon approached, Severus raised his wand and stunned the rotund man and levitated him out of the room. Petunia forgot her son momentarily and stared after the dark haired man as he left the room with her husband.

'Now 'tuney; it's your turn.' Lilly said in a sickly sweet voice, she raised her wand and aimed at her sister but Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't Lilly; she's your sister.' He reasoned.

'She stood back and watched as Vernon beat my son, as Harry was neglected and starved; she deserves everything that is coming at her Carlisle and you know it. What she has done to my son is unforgivable.' She hissed as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall.

Carlisle looked shocked as he heard her words and lifted his hand off of her shoulder; turning a cold glare to the human on the couch, he went to stand by his mate and his daughters. Lilly blinked away the tears and wordlessly cast the cruciatus curse on her sister, she smirked as she writhed under the pain and fell to the ground. Screams of agony filled the house as the curse proceeded to attack her; Lilly slowly became bored and lifted the spell, walking over and kneeling next to her, she whispered the last words that she would ever hear.

'Good-bye Petunia and good riddance.'

------------------------------------------------

Severus walked up into the room that Lilly had found Harry in and removed the levitating spell on the fat ball behind him, causing him to fall with a thunderous thump. Kneeling beside him, Severus wandlessly and wordlessly began exercising his knowledge of torture spells on Vernon Dursley.

'This is for every time you hurt Harry.' He whispered as more spells ravaged the man's body.

Vernon felt his body convulse and shake from the amount of damage that he had just sustained and knew that this was his end. Severus walked out into the hall and called for Harry to come upstairs, he wanted his son to make the final blow on the pitiful excuse for family. As Harry walked into the room that was once his bedroom, he nearly walked back out again; Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and nodded, it was time for him to take revenge.

Harry raised his wand and slowly thought of the perfect spell to end his uncle's life; then, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry smiled wickedly. The one word that fell from his lips was one that he had found one day while studying in the potions labs at school; he had found Severus' old 6th year potions book and had found a very useful spell.

'Sectumsempra.'

Severus' eyebrows shot into his hairline as he heard his own spell fall from the teen's lips. He thought he had destroyed that book years ago, but it seems that that wasn't the case. Both men watched in morbid fascination as the whale before them bled to death from the numerous cuts that the spell had created.

After Vernon had drawn his last breath and the life drained from his eyes, Harry and Severus exited the room to find Petunia walking up the stairs and into the master bedroom. They followed in interest as she walked over to the window and opened it, climbing out and climbing higher on the roof. When she reached the highest point on the roof, she looked down and leapt from it; plummeting down to the ground below. Everyone in the house heard screams form neighbours and heard people approach the house; thinking quickly, Lilly raced outside to see what the commotion was and faked horror as she saw the fruit of her spell.

'PETUNIA!' she screamed, running over to the body.

The neighbours had called the police and in no less than ten minutes; four patrol cars had lined the curb and the officers had begun their investigation. They had found Vernon's body and called the coroner to collect both bodies; taking statements from all of the Cullen's, Malfoy's and Snape's, all had said that Petunia was mentally unstable and had killed Vernon before jumping from the roof. The head officer had taken Dudley into custody and all of the patrol cars left the neighbourhood.

'That was quick thinking Lilly, faking the horror and lying to the police; how did you learn to lie like that?' Lucius asked.

Lilly just shrugged her shoulders and held Harry closer to her; they all walked back into the house and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

----------------------------------------

Mary, Grace, Sirius, Jacob, Phoenix and Demitrios all sat in the library of Malfoy Manor as they all waited for the arrival of the others; since the ministry was only tracking the movements of regular apparition, Grace and Mary had apparated to their respectable realms and then to the Manor. Jacob was in awe of the sheer size, as were the children; Mary brushed it off, whispering to her mate that her Manor in the Elvin realm was just as large.

'When are they gonna get here?' Jacob whined; he found just sitting around waiting for vampires to get there was very boring.

Grace was about to reply for the up teenth time that they would get there when they got there, when six cracks sounded the arrival of the others. Jacob covered his nose as the sickeningly sweet scent filled his nostrils. They all got up to greet the others and the Cullen's went on the defensive.

'What is he doing here?' Edward hissed to the room in general.

'I'm here to help you leech.' Jacob spat, not liking their presence at all; he buried his nose in Mary's hair as she stood beside him, causing her to giggle.

'Edward, he's my mate remember; he's going to help us get Rin back safely and take out James. She's like my sister and thus Jacob thinks her as pack, even if you two are natural enemies but hey, you should hear the stuff that's said about Rin, Grace and I.' Mary settled a few tempers but Edward was still on edge.

Severus noticed how irate he was getting and grabbed him by the arm, leading him down the hall; they both soon came to a pair of French double doors, pushing them open. Edward was assaulted by Rin's scent, he looked at Severus and he nodded; walking into the room he closed his eyes and flashes of his little Fairy flooded his mind. Severus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that made the room glow a vibrant purple before going back to normal, Edward looked to the older Vampire with curious eyes.

'The spell will keep her scent here unless the counter spell is cast; right now nothing will be able to remove her scent. You can stay in here or use it as a place to calm yourself down.' He said, turning and walking away.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, checking the caller id and immediately answering it.

'Rin?'

'No, it's her godfather. Is this Edward?' came the werewolves reply.

'Yes, is Rin ok? And Evee?' his slightly panicked voice caused Remus to flinch.

Alice appeared in the hall, a sorrowful expression on her features; Edward looked at her quizzically as he heard the line go silent except the identifiable sobs of Rin.

'Ask Alice why she called Rin yesterday then call back.' Remus said before hanging up.

Knowing that she heard the conversation, he looked pointedly at the smaller Vampire; Alice shifted her gaze to the floor and showed her brother what she had seen before she had called the Fairy. Edward froze in anger and in regret. He was going to rip James limb from limb, the regret he felt was that he couldn't be there to watch over them both. His fingers found her number and pressed call, his eyes were unfocused and filled with fear and sorrow.

'E-Edward?' Rin's shaky voice sounded over the line.

'Rin, I'm so sorry. I'll get her back I promise,' he started but her sobs cut him off.

'N-no, he'll k-k-kill her if y-you do. Just h-h-hurry and get h-here.' Her pleading broke his heart; determination filled his eyes as he knew what he was going to do.

'Ok, I'm on my way. I'll make you both safe again, I promise.'

Hanging up, he fled the room and raced down to the library; flinging the doors open he interrupted the conversations that were being held. Everyone turned toward him and Jasper visibly flinched at his anger.

'How do I get to that school?' his voice was like ice and the children in the room flinched at the sound of it.

'Edward calm down. We'll get to the school in a few,' Carlisle started but was cut off.

'James has Evee and will kill her in six days Carlisle, I don't have that much time; and Rin needs me.' Everyone gasped at the words that fell as whispers.

Lilly jumped to her feet and beckoned Edward over to the fireplace, grabbing the floo powder and throwing a handful into the flames.

'Do you remember what Rin did?' he nodded, 'do the same now.' Edward called out the destination before stepping into the flames and was whisked away.

'I hope Evee's alright.' Lilly said after the flames reverted back to their orange glow and the others in the room nodded silently in agreement.

------------------------------------------------

Her eyes opened and revealed nothing but shadows cast over cold stone walls, she wrapped her small arms around her knees as she brought them to her chest. Chains rattled and a shackle cut at her ankle. Evee closed her eyes and begged for it to be a bad dream and for either her mother or her father to wake her from it.

Hearing a door open and close, fear rose to an all time high; she flicked her eyes toward the door and saw the same man and woman that were at the baseball field a week ago. The woman smiled a predatorily and the man had a calm façade in place.

'So, you're awake.' The man stated as he crossed the room

Evee flinched and backed into the wall as he moved slowly along the wall. The woman's smile grew and within a blink of an eye she was crouched in front of the frightened girl. She screamed and backed further into the wall.

'Victoria,' the man warned.

'I wasn't going to touch her James, just scare her a little.' Victoria replied.

Victoria never took her gleaming red eyes off of the girl, truly frightening her; she got suck a kick out of hearing her heart beat race under her fear. Evee began to pull at the chain that restrained her.

'Let me go, please! Let me go!' she pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

'Why can't we just get rid of the little brat?' Victoria asked, keeping an eye on the girl.

'She's the enticement for the game and, I'm not sure about you but I don't want to die at the hands of all of those Vampires.' James replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Victoria pouted and glared at Evee, a slight smile curling on her lips; if she wasn't allowed to kill the brat, she was going to make her wish she would. Evee curled into herself as Victoria stared at her; knowing that until her parents came to get her, life was going to be hell and she feared it.

-----------------------------------------

Rin lay curled up on the couch, it had been half an hour since she had spoken with Edward and she cried herself to sleep while waiting for him. Remus had thrown a blanket over her and comforted Phoebe, the little werewolf blamed herself for Evee being taken. Rin had comforted her a little but her own fear shadowed her. Remus was pacing the carpet in front of the fireplace when the flames turned green and Edward came stumbling out of them.

'Good, you're here.' He said as he pulled the Vampire to his feet.

'Where is Rin?' his panicked eyes searched the face of the older man and he noticed the shift in his gaze.

Edward followed his line of sight and saw his little Fairy curled up on the couch, fresh tear stains on her cheeks and her skin pale with fear; she was shaking a bit and tossing her head form side to side every minute or two. He padded across the carpet and knelt beside her, brushing a few bangs from her face and kissing her forehead; a smile drifted over her lips but was replaced quickly by a frown as Rin drifted into a nightmare. Edward saw into her mind and watched all of the horrible outcomes of what could happen to Evee, pulling out of her mind he stroked the side of her cheek; when her nightmare took a turn for the worse, Edward sat on the couch beside Rin and began to lightly shake her awake.

'Rin . . . wake up, it's only a dream; wake up.' He shook her a bit more and her eyes snapped open.

Rin looked at the ceiling for a minute or two before noticing that Edward was sitting beside her, she sat up and latched onto him; tears filled her eyes as she told him what had happened and about the note. Edward froze at her words and regret filled him once more, he pulled back and Rin saw the pained expression on his face.

'Rin, I'm so sorry. I should have been here.' Edward began to rant but Rin stopped him, she pressed her lips to his and pulled back.

'There was nothing you could have done; we didn't know that James would get help.' She whispered, suddenly a cold chill ran down her spine and she knew at once that it was Dorian.

Edward felt the presence as well and he tensed in preparation for an attack, Rin giggled at him and put a calming hand on his shoulder. She explained that it was the presence of her son and that he was letting her know that he was there.

'Do you know who helped James follow Rin here?' Remus asked, sitting down in a comfy chair and pulled Phoebe into his lap.

'A wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore.' Edward felt Rin tense beside him and turned back to her.

He pulled her into his lap in an attempt to calm her fury that rose with every passing second; she shook in her anger. _'Dumblefuck? He did this? He put my child and so many more in danger?' _her thoughts ran rampant as she processed the information. After five minutes of just sitting there and doing nothing but think and stare into space, four little words fell into the silence.

'I'm gonna kill him.'

Jumping to her feet she raced out of the door and half-way down the towers stairs before either Remus or Edward caught up to her. They tried in vain to calm her down and slow her down, her thoughts were on murder and that's one of the many specialities in a Blood Elemental Fairy. As she walked down the halls toward the great hall, the torches flickered and the flames seemed to be drawn to her anger, the windows fogged over as if it were snowing and both men felt the air thicken with moisture. Vines crept up the side of the castle and every now and then, the grounds around the castle shook.

Remus' eyes widened as he followed his goddaughter, her Elemental powers had come to play. He shot a look toward Edward and the Vampire took off down the hall and stopped Rin in her tracks. Clouds gathered and a loud clap of thunder filled the air and a flash of lightning lit her face up for a fraction of a second, revealing her eyes to be completely blood red and fangs extending to just below her other teeth. The picture she created heated Edward's blood and made her look even more beautiful than what she already was, he snapped from his train of thought and tried to snap her back to herself.

'Rin, listen to me; this is not you. You aren't this homicidal creature. Come back to me.' He pleaded, staring into her bloody eyes.

'Edward it is me, this is me. This is what happens when you knowingly mess with my family.' Her primal side had completely taken over and Edward began to like it.

A sudden ripping sound echoed through the halls and Rin's wings spread out behind her, Edward looked in awe as they began to flutter and Rin was lifted off of the ground; she flew over his head and touched back down a few feet away from him. She willed her wings away and continued on her warpath. Remus and Edward ran after her and finally caught up to her when she reached the great hall, they tried to stop her but didn't get to her in time as she flung the doors open and scared almost all of the students and members of the staff.

'DUMBLEDORE!' she yelled, her elemental powers having an effect on the enchantments on the ceiling as rain began to fall heavily.

Students jumped as the rain fell and thunder rolled throughout the room, most of the older students stood shocked as they rain began to soak each and every one of them to the bone; Hermione screamed as she saw who was standing in the door way. Dumbledore stood and aimed his wand at the ceiling, casting charms and spells to stop the rain from falling but it was all in vane; the staff stood and helped the headmaster but to no avail, rain continued to pour. Edward and Remus stood watching as students stayed seated and some left to back against the walls, Rin's shirt had mended and was whole again; Edward stared at her, it was a white dress shirt. (Hint; hint, nudge; nudge)

'You helped him here, you put everyone in danger. YOU BASTARD!' her voice grew in volume so that she was heard over the thunder and rain.

Edward braced himself for a fight as he walked up to his Fairy and tried to calm her again, he stood in front of her and began stroking her face and whispered to her; one movement from Dumbledore's direction snapped her attention back to her anger and she jumped over Edward and ran at the older wizard. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all watched in awe as the Fairy ran through the flooded hall and leapt at the headmaster.

'You foolish girl, you cannot win!' Dumbledore stated calmly as the Fairy leapt at him.

Rin slashed at the old man and to all it looked like she missed him because she had no weapon, she needed no weapon; as she brought her hand down for the blows, raindrops solidified and became ice versions of straight razors. Dumbledore staggered back while clutching his wand arm, ten cuts bled from the attack; looking up at the irate Fairy, he noticed the maniacal grin that flooded her features and her eyes. (Think Alucard, if you've seen Hellsing) Rin raised her hand and a body of water followed her movements, she turned her hand over sharply and it shot out again, solidifying into ice.

'RIN, NO!' Edward cried out, not believing his eyes.

Dumbledore had anticipated that Rin would use ice again so he wandlessly erected a barrier against it, much to Rin's disappointment; Edward ran up to Rin and held her tightly to his chest and whispered in her ear. Dumbledore smirked at the scene, wanting nothing more than to see what else the girl could do.

'By rights, I should let her kill you!' Edward hissed, effectively silencing any snide remark that the wizard was about to spit out.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran to the headmasters' aid as nineteen people ran into the flooded hall, all gasped at the sight of it; Lilly and Severus flew up to Edwards' side and checked to see if Rin was ok.

'She should be locked up! Just look at what she did to Professor Dumbledore!' Ron yelled, pointing from Rin to the bleeding wizard.

Grace went to take a step forward but Sirius held her back.

'She's a freak!' Ginny shrieked from Dumbledore's side.

Mary went to take a step forward but Jacob held her back.

'What's the bet she killed her son; in a fit of insanity.' They both called in unison; Rin snapped her attention to their direction.

Sirius and Jacob gasped; immediately letting go of the girls, they watched as they flew toward the youngest two of the Weasley clan. Grace and Mary beat the living daylights out of them both, the Cullen's watched in awe as the two magical creatures stood up for their 'sister'; Rin smiled at them both as her eyes became flecked green once more. Edward held his Fairy close as she locked her primal side away; she turned in his hold and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'What happened?' Lilly asked, wary of the answer.

'I told her who helped James get to England.' Edward stated, slightly content with the fact that his little Fairy was in his arms and she had a mean side.

Grace and Mary left their 'punching bags' lying on the floor bleeding while they approached their friend and clapped her on the back. They all laughed at the gesture and Rin slowly drifted off to sleep in Edwards arms, picking his little Fairy up and walking from the hall; Edward silently plotted ways to find and save his little girl. He slipped through the halls without a sound and watched as the sky became clear once again, the flames no longer pulled in Rin's direction and the vines had receded; nature was as calm as the Fairy asleep in his arms. He passed through the portrait hole after it had opened and sat on the couch; pulling his Fairy closer to him. He carded his fingers through her hair as he stared into the flames.

'How is she?' came the small voice of Phoebe.

Edward turned his head in her direction and smiled slightly at the young werewolves concern, he turned back to the fire and Phoebe came closer to the two older magical creatures. She sat at Edward's feet and held onto Rin's hand as it dangled at her side, she had come to love the Fairy as a sister and she was worried; Rin had become cold and no longer responded too much after Evee was taken.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked through the portrait hole after Remus and all wore looks of sorrow and understanding; Edward could read their minds and saw that they were impressed by the show of magic that they had seen in the great hall and they were confused about it all, this brought a small smile to his lips. Harry and Draco slowly entered with the remainder of the group and all sat around the two; Lilly was close to tears but held them back. 

'How could she do all of the things that she did?' Emmett finally asked, breaking the tension in the room.

'She's a Blood Elemental Fairy; her powers vary over the elements and assortments of magic. What she did in the great hall was control the elements; she used her anger to make her elemental magic stronger and thus created weapons and the environment that suited her fighting.' Lilly answered, looking at her daughter with fondness and pride.

'So what else can she do that you know of?' Jasper asked; worry laced his features and his words.

'She can sense poisons, resurrect the dead, use the oldest and purest of magics and apparently control almost all of the elements if she's in a strong enough mood. She can also shadow jump; using shadows, she can appear in any room of a building.' Severus answered.

Alice and Rosalie shared a look and then turned to look at the Fairy that had become a large part in all of their lives in such a short amount of time, she looked so peaceful for someone so dangerous and they knew at once that the side they had seen was only unleashed when Rin felt that she or her family were in jeopardy.

Edward stared at Severus and a smile slowly worked its way onto his lips. He continued to card his fingers through her hair as he sat on the couch; never noticing that Rin's eyes had slowly began to flutter open. Rin smiled at the thoughtful state her mate was in, she wondered what was on his mind; deciding to be really cheeky, Rin thought of an innuendo that involved her, Edward and a rather large and very comfortable bed. Her thought snapped his attention to her eyes as they lit up in amusement, when she made to sit up, Edward's arms kept her close to him and a blush crept up his neck; only noticeable if you were looking intently at him. Jasper gasped and shot a look at both teens and Rin shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence, while Edward positioned her in his lap to hide a very painful problem.

Remus smirked a Malfoy worthy smirk as he inhaled the arousal that was coming off of Edward in waves, he knew that Rin had intentionally caused it and was having a lot of fun while her Vampiric mate struggled to hide it. Jacob caught wind of the Vampires scent as well and was trying so hard not to burst into a laughing fit over the small Fairies genius; Mary looked at him with worry and reached behind her back and began to scribble the message with his finger, by the time he was done, Mary had broadcast what was being written on her back to Grace and Harry whom immediately burst into laughter.

'_Cullen has a boner, that little Fairy is a complete genius!' _

'What, pry tell, is so fucking funny?' Draco inquired, encircling Harry's waist with his right arm to hold him upright in his hysterics.

Rin turned an evil smirk to her brothers' mate and tapped the side of her nose; Edward growled at the movement, as she shifted her right leg. Draco thought for a minute or two and came up blank, deciding to leave it for later questioning. Rin intentionally shifted her seating position to annoy the Vampire that she was sitting on and did she get her amusement; Edward clenched his eyes shut and rested his head on her shoulder, silently begging for her to stop the torture.

Alice gasped as a vision plagued her mind and everyone stopped in their activities to find out what it was about.

'What do you see Alice?' Jasper asked.

'James and Victoria, they're in a room; the room is dark but a single candle is lit. Evee is there, she's on the ground near a wall and a chain is on her ankle. Victoria comes closer to Evee and she cowers in fear.' Rin tensed at the Vampires words.

Jasper handed her a piece of paper and a pencil, Alice took them and began to draw the room that she saw; taking every detail and placing it on the paper. Everyone gathered closer to her as she drew her vision, all of the Death Eaters gasped as they recognised the room that they were in, Severus and Lucius had been in that room on more than one occasion; it was in the manor that Voldimort resided in.

'Oh, god.' Was all that both men had said as Alice's vision faded and all that remained was that drawing.

'What, you recognise this place?' Edward asked, stroking Rin's arms as she shook with fear for her daughter.

Both men nodded and proceeded to tell their audience of the significance of that room, Rin was in tears by the time they had finished; her baby was near the one person that could destroy everything that she held so dear to her. Edward made a silent vow to save Evee, even if it cost him his life; he loved his mate and Evee was as close as to a child that he had ever had, he was not going to sit by and do nothing. Rin suddenly fell silent, her fear and anguish had finally taken its tole and she had momentarily snapped.

'I want to go and pay Voldimort a visit.' She said in a childish voice; everyone in the room that held magic looked at her as if she had grown another head.

'Are you insane? You would willingly walk right up to Voldimort right now, in the beginnings of a war?' Severus asked incredulously.

Rin jumped to her feet and crossed her arms tightly, pouting at her step-father; he looked away from her as he knew what she was playing at.

'I would rather go and visit Voldimort and make a treaty and then win this war than have Dumbledore win it. I mean god, all of you know that Dumbledore is more powerful than Voldimort after that battle in the ministry. If Dumbledore wins, life in the Wizarding world as we all know it will crumble; at least Voldimort's ideals sound a little warmer that the crack-pot old fool sitting in the infirmary right now.' Rin argued all of the silent questions to her current choice of action.

Harry stood up and walked up to his twin, looking her in the eye; minutes passed as they continued to stare at each other, a silent conversation as most would see it. Harry smiled and nodded, finally agreeing that Voldimort would be a better victor in this war. Draco stood by his mate in his decision but questioned both of their sanities all the same. Lilly understood her daughter's logic but did not like the places that it would lead, none of the adults did; yet the decision was made, Voldimort was to get a rude wake up call.

---------------------------------

A large grandfather clock tolled three in the mourning as a large manor came into view, all of the residents were unsuspecting of the anarchy that would soon surface. Voldimort sat in his throne, Nagini curled around the back and resting her head on her master's shoulder as he slept. The slit like nostrils on the man's face flared with every fifth breath, all was silent as seven figures entered the manor; three had mischief on the mind.

Entering the throne room without a sound, one of the figures cast a wordless spell, water shooting out of the tip of their wand and into the powers of another of the figures. Said figure waved their hand through the air and the body of water followed every movement, they walked closer to the sleeping Dark Lord and smiled evilly; raising their hand above their head.

'TIME TO WAKE UP!' the figure shouted and brought their hand down, soaking the Dark Lord in water.

Within seconds, Death eaters flooded the room and had the other six companions at wand point; Voldimort had his attacker by the throat and dangling a foot off of the ground. All seven figures wore dark cloaks to hide their identities, two of them burst into laughter; definitely a memory to keep, the one that dangled by their throat began to giggle and grasped Voldimort by the wrist, lifting themselves out of his grasp and onto the floor in front of him.

'Nice try, now; call off the lackeys or they'll die slowly and painfully.' The figure said, lifting their hand as all of the torches in the room began to flicker in their direction.

Voldimort nodded and all of the Death Eaters lowered their wands, backing away from the intruders. The six that they had circled had removed their hoods and Voldimort looked on in shock as he saw two of his finest and Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Just-Fucking-Would-Not-Die! The two girls were the ones that laughed, their current hysterics were pissing him off and they knew it; they laughed harder at the faces that he pulled when he saw Severus, Lucius and Harry.

'C'mon Rin; let's get this over with!' Draco called, smirking at the cloaked figure before Voldimort.

Rin lowered her hood and smiled a childish smile at Voldimort before skipping around him and sitting in his throne, shifting slightly so she could drape her legs over the left arm of it. Grace laughed into her palm and Mary snickered as the Dark Lord stood flabbergasted at the gall that this teenager had in his presence.

'Now, Tommy!' he flinched at the nickname, 'I have a proposition for you.' Rin drawled in a business tone.

'And what would that be? I don't know your name and I don't see a current reason for a deal to be made.' Tom replied, his interest piked as he watched the girl.

'You currently have three people in the dungeons of this manor, two of them are after my blood. They have taken someone very close to me and my family and I will stop at nothing until she is safely in my arms.' Rin replied, her tone became sharp and her gaze was heated as the flames flickered more from their mantles.

'Rin, calm yourself before you lose control.' Harry warned from his place in the centre of the throne room.

Tom turned to the girl and watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose and the flames began to slow in their movements, he looked on in smug glee as Nagini wound herself up the back of the chair; the snake was in no mood to deal with children.

_*Insssssolent child, I will teach you to wake my massssster and I.*_

_*Oh hussshhhh it!*_

_*Who are you young one? Why do you not fear me or my massssster?*_

_*I fear your massssster, but the fear I hold for my child issss far greater. I am Rin Sssssnape.*_

Tom was amazed that the girl had not been bitten yet, and better yet' Nagini seemed to be silently comforting the insolent brat. He approached the throne and the girl sitting in it with a quizzical look on his snake-like features, the way that this child held herself showed that she feared him but there was a fear that overshadowed it; he knew it was for the child that she had spoken to Nagini of.

'And what do you intend to do? What is it that you ask of me?' he inquired, shocking all behind him.

'All I ask is to know what your intentions for the Wizarding world are and that you help us. If your intentions are pure enough, I will aid you against Dumblefuck, he has meddled in too many lives to be allowed to live.' Her words held truth and defiance against the current authority in many lives.

Tom Marvolo Riddle smiled genuinely for the first time in over half a century; this girl was the key to all of the problems, all of the wrongs in the Wizarding world and he was going to set them strait with her help. He looked at her with pride and was happy that she would side with him in this war.

Four resounding cracks reverberated from the entrance hall of the manor and fifteen people walked through the doors, tom was a few shocks short of a heart attack when Lilly Potter walked through the doors; she was smiling like she used to. Walking up to Severus, she placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged Harry close and stared at Tom; waiting for a confrontation. The Cullen's had stopped the second that they saw the snake-like appearance that was standing before all of them, Edward began to snarl at the close proximity of his mate and the man.

'Oh Edward! Stop snarling and get over here.' Rin snapped playfully at the Vampire, he happily obliged.

He dashed to the throne and picked his little Fairy up, sitting back down and allowing her to get comfortable; Rin looked at the Dark Lord and smirked. He was looking anywhere but at the people in the room, for once in over half a century, Tom couldn't meet the gaze of the few people in the room.

'If the deal has been made, why are we still here?' Mary said in a bored tone, she was getting tired and wanted to curl up in a warm bed with Jacob and Demitrios.

'I have a feeling that Tom here needs to clear something up with a majority of my family. You guys can go; you don't need to be here any longer; thanks for the help.' She replied, not taking her calculating gaze off of Tom.

Mary and Grace nodded and turned to their mates, grabbing their children and apparating away. Lilly, Severus and Harry all walked past everyone and stood beside the throne, waiting patiently for what Tom had to say. His eyes widened when he saw the resemblance between the girl and Harry Potter, he cleared his throat awkwardly under the gazes.

'First off, I didn't kill you or James,' he said, looking at Lilly, 'Dumbledore did that, when I learned of the bond that you had with Severus, I definitely didn't want to kill you. I never wanted to harm you in the first place.'

Lilly's gaze softened for an unexplained reason and she was getting confused, she felt somewhat comfortable in the Dark Lords presence and she had no clue why.

'You see, I had a mate once, she was so beautiful and kind; she was a member of the Fairy royal line. She was the sweetest person in my world and I loved her dearly, when she fell pregnant; neither of us could be happier. Everything was fine until our daughters first birthday, Dumbledore attacked and killed my mate and stole my child; her name was Lillian Valentina Riddle and was then called Lillian Aislin Evans.' He spoke as he stared at the ground below him.

The first one to understand the story was Rin, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth; looking pointedly at her brother he soon understood as well. Lilly didn't understand until her daughter stood and walked over to Tom.

'So you mean to tell us that you are. . . ' Rin couldn't finish the sentence as the red gleaming eyes of the man before her bore into hers and all of the sincerity and truth told her all that she needed to know.

The gears in Lilly's head turned over and over again as she finally came to a conclusion, her eyes widened and she stared open-mouthed at the man, the Dark Lord; her Father. Tom looked at his beautiful daughter and smiled slightly, she slowly walked over to him and she reached out tentatively to touch his face; tears fell from her eyes as she felt the familiar touch that she had missed all of her life.

Severus beamed and Lucius was floored; the Cullen's had no clue as to what was happening, they all looked on in confusion. Rin turned to them and smiled, turning back to her mate she thought the one sentence that explained everything.

'_He's my grandfather!'_

Edward nearly fell from his sitting position on the large throne, the man that had frightened half of the Wizarding world into chaos, that had redefined evil; was his mate's Grandfather!? Alice saw a glimpse of the future with this tale and she saw nothing but happiness. She smiled brightly and held onto her mates' hand, if only that happiness began the very next day.

'Now I know where you get your evil side from.' Draco stated in a deadpan voice as he held his son and his mate close to him, glaring slyly at Rin.

'Now Draco, why would you think that I am evil?' she asked, mock hurt flooded her features.

Draco clicked his fingers and a photo appeared in his hand, he waved it in her general direction and Rin burst into laughter; she remembered that prank all too well. Lucius with baby pink hair and Draco sporting the colours of Hufflepuff, lord she couldn't breathe with the memory of those two on that day.

'Draco? What is that?' Lucius asked; he had never seen what they had done nor did he suspect anything from the girls and Rin snapped her head to Draco, begging him to not show Lucius the photo.

Lucius approached his son and before he could retrieve the photo, Rin had flown across the room and snatched it from Draco's hand; landing behind the throne and tucking the photo into a pocket in her robes. Lucius looked impatiently at her and Tom began to chuckle; Edward was as confused as the rest of his family and they all made it known. Lucius summoned the photo and it flew from its hiding place and into his awaiting hand, once he glanced upon the atrocity that the little Fairy had done to him and his son; Tom had keeled over in laughter.

'Uncle Luc' can't we talk about this?' Rin asked as she ran from the irate Vampire.

Alice had dashed forward and grabbed the photo as it fell through the air and she shoved a knuckle in her mouth to prevent laughter, she walked back over to Jasper and the others and they all began to laugh hysterically; Emmett had broadcast the exact image and Edward held his stomach in laughter. If this was only a minor prank, he wondered what his little mate could do when provoked.

Remus had looked over Carlisle's shoulder and he was the only one other than Lucius and Draco that was not laughing, he actually thought that the Malfoy men looked good; sporting their most hated of colours or colour combinations. Yes it was cruel, but Lucius deserved a little taunting every now and then; even if he was Vampiric Royalty. Lucius had given up on chasing the elusive Fairy and opted for a well aimed tickling curse instead. Rin fell to the ground and laughed hysterically.

'Now that everything is settled, I believe that we should go; before James realises that we are here.' Jasper stated through his laughter.

'God damnit Drake, why did you have to bring that photo up; my arse hurts from when your dad hexed me!' Rin complained when the curse ended and she sat up, looking much like a kicked puppy.

'Well, that should teach you not to mess with a Malfoy's hair.' Draco said smugly, Rin turned an evil glint on her Vampiric brother.

'I am warning you now Draco Lucius Malfoy; I will make it permanent next time, so don't tempt me.' Her snide remark sent Tom into another round of hysterical laughter and Lilly was looking amusedly at the man.

'Oh god, if this is how you act; I should have come clear about the Family years ago.' Tom said as he rolled around on the floor clutching at his sides.

**A/N: ok, this is chapter eight. I hope you all get a kick out of this one and enjoy it as much as I do. A few twists I know but I'm quirky that way; and the whole thing with the three girls hexing the Malfoy men was finally cleared up. Please read and review and I'm going to start on chapter nine. All my love; Tsuzuki's-luva. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: alright people, I'm back and I have more tricks up my sleeve. This may not be as funny as I promised some people but I can not argue with my muses and they say that I must write this chapter as it flows through my fingers. Hopefully, the beginning is lighter than the rest but ENJOY.**

**Chapter 9: dreams, embodiment and familiarity.**

Tom allowed his family to leave him, knowing full well that even though the mood was light and all were laughing at Lucius's antics; his little granddaughter still feared for her own child. He had been told of the tragedy that took Dorian from her and he felt the anguish that was still buried under the façade that Rin held in place. As they exited the throne room he followed and hugged his daughter and his grandchildren, a small sad smile formed on his face as Harry showed hesitation before embracing him; that was removed however, when Jet was eager to greet the man as family.

'Do not worry Rin; I will help in any way I can to get your little girl back. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.' He stated softly as he held her, Edward nodded his thanks when he looked to him.

After they apparated back to Hogwarts; Tom summoned Wormtail to him and ordered that he was to be left alone until he said otherwise. He sat in his throne and conversed with Nagini until he fell asleep once more, dreaming of a future with his family.

------------------------------------------

Rin and Edward walked into a room that Dobby had created there was a queen sized four poster bed that was absolutely covered in plush blankets and pillows, Rin smiled as she realised that Tipsy must have had something to do with the décor; Edward smiled and tugged his half asleep mate over to the plush bed and smiled when he noticed that Shade had slithered up the bed post and was now curled up on the top of the canopy and out of the way.

As he lied his mate on the cushy pillows and watched as she curled into a cute position while falling completely asleep, Edward turned off the lights and curled around his mate; whispering words of comfort and hopes for the future into her ear as he held her protectively, fending off any threats as she slept.

He didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched from the door, stroking the stray hairs out of his Fairy's face; the eyes shined at the Vampire before they vanished. Lilly knew that her baby girl was safe where she was, her motherly instincts screamed it and she nodded in agreement.

As he watched his future father snuggle up to his mother, little Dorian had a determined look flash in his chocolate depths; to make his father proud of him for when he was revived, he would help keep Evee safe. Why not, since her captors can't see him? He nodded to himself and walked over to the bed, stroking Rin's cheek lovingly ne turned to leave; vanishing into thin air as he focused on his little sisters magic like a moth on a flame.

Rin felt the featherlike caress and smiled in her sleep, her dreams filled with hopes for the safe future of her family.

-------------------------------------------

Evee held her knees close to her chest as she cried, she wanted to be back with her mummy and daddy; she wanted that so much and this captivity was slowly killing her will to live. She felt so alone as the two vampires prowled in and out of the room, checking to make sure that she was still alive. She lifted her head from her knees and nearly died at the sight before her.

'D-Dowian? How did yow get hewr?' she asked as he ran to her side and hugged her.

'Shhhh now Evee, I'm hewr to keep yow safe. Mummy and daddy are gowing to save yow.' He replied, rubbing his sisters' arms in comfort.

She nodded her head and snuggled into the side of his transparent spirit and closed her eyes, knowing that her older brother would do everything in his power to keep her safe; she smiled to herself as sleep overtook her body.

James overheard the girl talking to someone but when he walked into her cell, she was alone. He would have known if someone was there be they magic or not, his nose would have picked up the scent; the only thing he smelt when he walked into the room was death, shaking his head as the scent assaulted his nose, he walked back out again; not noticing the smile on the child's lips.

----------------------------------

The following mourning brought the eleven vampires and their family to Snape Manor, the closest and most secure location to Hogwarts; aside from allowing Tom through the wards for planning, it also kept Rin from slaughtering a few students and one meddling headmaster. Tom smiled like a Cheshire cat when he heard of the incident in the great hall, immediately he hugged his granddaughter and congratulated Edward on keeping her from killing the enemy too early in the game.

'I'm glad you found that outburst so amusing father.' Sarcasm laced every word as they fell from the Fairies lips as she glared at the snake like man.

Tom only shrugged and braced himself for the impact of Jet running into his legs. Mary and Grace looked on in amusement as the man picked young Jet up and spun him around but the looks on Phoenix's and Demitrios's faces saddened them.

'What's wrong?' Tom asked as he set his great grandchild on his feet, the looks that the two girls had were not fit to be on their faces, not with their beauty.

'Our children won't get to do that, both Mary's and my own parents and grand parents died long ago during a battle for rights among magical creatures.' Grace's face fell further into sadness as she remembered the day that she was told her parents died.

Tom nodded to himself and looked to his granddaughter as she stood to comfort her friends, he stood also and walked over to both children at their feet and sat on the ground between them; he looked over them and saw the sadness in their eyes and thought to himself, as quickly as a thought came to his head he acted on it. Picking both children up and placing them on his lap, he hugged them.

Both mothers looked at their friend in shock and then back to the man in front of them; both children were squealing in delight as he hugged them and tickled them.

'Any friend of my granddaughter or grandson is family in my eyes.' Tom explained as her stood from the floor, both children hugging his legs.

A flash distracted the happy moment and Lucius stood there with a muggle camera in his hands, the evil glint in his eyes spoke volumes of the photo he just took and everyone laughed. Tom's shoulders shook with laughter and everyone nearly died of a heart attack when he collapsed in hysterics.

'Damn, Uncle Luc' can you do that more often?' Rin asked as she stared at her grandfather.

'Can do Rin.' Came his reply.

'Ok, enough horsing around, we have to plan what to do when the week ends.' Severus snapped, almost as if on cue, Rin's eyes became cold and calculating and all of the flames in the room began to dance.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap, nuzzling her neck when he felt her anger flare every now and then.

'What's the plan so far? I will do all I can when I can.' Tom asked.

'my plan so far is to walk into the forest alone and face James, the second he hands Evee over, I hand her a port key and send her to either Malfoy manor or here. Then after she's out of harms way, I fight James and hope to Satan that I don't die.' Rin said, not looking at anyone; knowing the facial reactions. Edward tensed at her words and his grip on her waist tightened.

'I will not allow you to do it that way Rin. Someone think of another way because that is not happening.' Edward snapped, nuzzling the Fairies neck to calm his own anger.

'Then what do you propose we do Edward? I won't let my little girl or any of you for that matter die!' Rin yelled as she stood from the Vampires lap.

Everyone felt the tempers of both creatures flare and decided that it would be a good idea to leave the room.

'Rin, I won't let you sacrifice yourself. I have just found you and I'm not GOING TO LET GO!' Edward yelled, and then his voice dropped to a whisper, 'not after I found you and Evee. And I want Dorian here too.'

'I know you feel that way but this is what I feel, I won't let you, your family or mine die! I would rather die than lose any of you, and after Dorian's death; that statement is true.' Tears streaked down Rin's face as her voice also dropped in volume.

Edward looked up and then flew across the room to catch his mate as she collapsed, holding her face in her hands as she cried; he dropped to the floor and held her close, stroking her hair as she slowly began to cling to him. He whispered into her ear and rocked her back and forth, anything to get her to stop crying. Neither of the two noticed Tom walk in, he looked at the scene with a hurting heart and looked away. Remembering what the Vampire Carlisle had said he spoke in his mind toward Edward, catching the Vampires attention.

'_We have thought of a plan, Rin is to walk into the forest as I follow. When I am close enough, I will grab Evee and come back here and send all eleven of you Vampires to her aid.'_ Edward nodded his agreement with this revised plan and continued to comfort his mate in silence as Tom left.

'_Soon little Evee, soon.' _He thought as both he and his mate fell into a light sleep.

-----------------------------------------

The week had flown by as if it were minutes and Rin was standing in the entrance hall of the school, Slytheren's from all grades along with a few Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's stood around her as she waited for the sun to set. They all silently bid her good-luck and far well as she took in a deep breath before striding out of the castle and toward the forest.

Fear pulled at her heart as she saw a sliver of red streak passed her and stayed close to her every movement. She knew that Victoria was keeping tabs on her. With every step she took, Rin felt the temperature drop and her breath turned to fog; she shifted her gaze worriedly from her left to her right and saw glimpses of the red headed vampire. Walking over the uneven forest floor and around trees did nothing for her fear but her fear made sure to keep her alert as Victoria decided to throw projectiles in her general direction if she walked the wrong way.

'Ok, sweetie, mummy's coming; just hold on a little longer.' She whispered against the cold early winter chill.

The trees loomed over the Fairy as she walked along a path, branches let slivers of a fires light through them and illuminated the last fifty feet of her trek before she would meet her fate; gathering all of her Slytheren wit and cunning and her Gryffindor courage, she slowly began to pry the branches from each other.

------------------------------------------------

James could hear the heartbeat of the Fairy from the edge of the forest and he was grinning smugly as Victoria occasionally corrected her path, all in all, his plan was running smoothly; perhaps a bit too smoothly.

He paced in front of the fire in the centre of the clearing and occasionally watched the little girl that had been his prisoner for a week, he couldn't understand why she wasn't as afraid as she was before; then again, he never understood mortals any more. He heard the heart rate of the Fairy quicken and he sneered at the child that sat propped against a tree, turning to face the entrance to the clearing he smiled maniacally.

Evee held her breath as Dorian held her hand and they watched for Rin to come walking into the clearing and the fight that would claim a life.

---------------------------------

Tom crept through the forbidden forest and slipped passed the female Vampire, approaching the clearing; he heard a male voice and snarled under his breath at the information being relayed to his granddaughter.

He crept around the tree and put his hand over Evee's mouth, placing a finger to his lips to silence her; once she nodded, he picked her up and apparated away. The apparition alerted James to their disappearance.

-------------------------------

When Rin walked through the foliage that covered the path, her heart leapt into her throat; her little girl was ok. She smiled a sad smile toward her daughter and held back the tears that threatened to flow. Looking toward the Vampire that caused so much heart ache for her family and glared coldly at the man. James for the most part just smiled at her.

'Tell me, did you feel a sense of recognition that night at the baseball field?' he asked, already knowing the answer.

Rin nodded and he chuckled to himself, he looked back at the confused girl and sneered; he knew exactly how to remind her of her past and just how he was fitted into it.

'I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed to death, my dear.' He whispered, it reverberated in the silence and Rin looked on in horror and realisation.

Rin heard a loud pop and she jerked her head toward where her daughter was and sighed in relief, her Grandfather must have taken her already. James wasn't happy and she could tell his eyes bled into black as he snapped his head to her; he let out an angry snarl and began to advance on her.

'I'm really going to enjoy this now!' he yelled as he leapt at her, slamming her back into a tree and snarling when she didn't make a sound.

He threw her into another tree, repeating each throw, leaving no tree without her blood; he finally snarled in complete rage and advanced on her once more, completely adamant about getting some kind of response from her. Picking her up, he hissed in her ear.

'After I'm done with you, your daughter and your friends children are next; then your family, starting with either your brother or your pitiful excuse for a mate.'

Rin's eyes snapped open and the atmosphere shifted; her eyes began to bleed red and fangs grew, her wings shredded her shirt and the ground began to shake. The flames danced with vigour and thunder rolled over their heads. James smiled as he punched the irate Fairy in the stomach, she doubled over and snarled; her anger only grew with every second that the ingrate that threatened her family still lived.

With a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, rain began to pour much like it did in the great hall but a week ago; only her target wasn't an old man. The fire died but she didn't need it, raising her hand, the ground began to quake and split apart; the wind picked up and her hair began to dance around her. James began to step back from her as she advanced, she raised her hand and the rain turned to ice and flew at him with the flick of her wrist.

A maniacal smile graced James' lips as he dodged each icicle that flew his way, leaping from tree to tree, he made his way to the Fairy and punched her in the jaw; sending her flying into a nearby tree. Rin got up almost as fast as she hit the tree and ran at the Vampire, slamming him into a tree behind him; as she held his collar she hissed at him.

'How does it feel? Now you will face death by my hands.' She roared as she threw him into various trees as he had done to her.

James lay on the ground after he hit a tree and gasped for breath that he didn't need; Rin towered over him and sneered, James took the opportunity and jumped to his feet; smacking her into a tree and out of consciousness.

-----------------------------------

When Tom landed in the entrance hall of Snape Manor, he flew toward the library and sent the eleven Vampires to Rin's aid; holding Evee close, he prayed that they weren't too late. He handed Evee over to Lilly and sat in an armchair, his face portrayed the fear and worry; Harry hugged his son close to him and leant against his mother, everyone in the room preyed for their family to return, all of them.

---------------------------------

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Draco were the first to arrive at the edge of the forbidden forest; upon landing, Edward ran to his mate and the fight that he knew had begun. Lucius, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Narcissa and Severus appeared not long after and all ten followed after Edward; each could feel the earth quake and see the clouds above, they knew that the fight had begun and Rin was in a mood for bloodshed.

----------------------------------

Edward ran as fast as his Vampiric instincts would carry him and he knew that he wasn't moving fast enough as the wind blew passed him, he could smell his mates' blood and he tried to run faster. Bloody tears stung at his eyes as he heard her angered roar and then her pained cry. He burst into the clearing as Rin slid down the trunk of a tree, bleeding and broken; he faced James and their deadly fight to the death began.

Throwing each other into trees seemed to be fitting for a while, and then a thought occurred to James as her looked to the trees surrounding them. He spotted a broken branch on a tree and the splintered wood that protruded from the trunk, a smug grin formed on his face as Edward ran at him in bloody rage; James spun around and grabbed Edward's shirt and continued to spin until he let go; sending Edward into the splintered branch.

Edward cried out as the splintered wood pierced his skin, pinning him to the tree; he struggled to free himself but alas, it was in vane. Rin snapped her head up at his cry and she watched on in horror, she never wanted this to happen; casting her gaze to the soaking ground as rain continued to fall, she cried softly. She began to crawl slowly away form the tree and towards Edward but James stomped on her back, forcing a cry from her lips. Edward snapped his attention to her and watched as James picked her up roughly but the shoulder. He spun her around so that her back was against his chest and he held her close as he looked at Edward.

'Watch Cullen, look on in horror as I kill you precious mate Cullen! Watch as I drain her dry!' he yelled over the thunder as he exposed Rin's pale neck, licking his lips and leaning down as his fangs extended.

_A/N: CLIFFY! I know I am mean but, hey I'm aloud to. Ok sorry for the shortness but I have writers block and I need a few ideas. I'll make an OC for the best idea and add them in either of the magical creatures that the reviewer wants. All of my love Tsuzuki's-luva._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok guys and gals; I'm back. Love to all of my faithful reviewers and this is chapter ten.**

**Chapter 10: the Fallen.**

Edward watched in horror as Rin closed her eyes in defeat and James lowered his fangs to her exposed throat, he tried harder to free himself from the branch he was impaled upon and run to save his mate. He heard her scream as James's fangs broke the skin of her neck and finally Edward managed to free himself.

He ran at James and Rin in complete rage and barrelled into them both, forcing the Vampire to relinquish his hold on the Fairy; Edward wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and spun her out of the way before he released her. Turning back to James, he noticed that Tom was there, wand brandished at the offending vampire.

Carlisle and the others ran into the clearing and Severus dropped to his knees at the sight before them, Rin's face was contorted in pain as venom coursed through the wound and into her bloodstream. Carlisle dashed over to Edward with Jasper and Emmett behind him and laid a hand on his son's shoulder as he made to run at the occupied James.

'Edward, your mate needs you; your brothers and Tom will take care of him.' He stated, nodding in James' direction as Emmett and Jasper ran toward Tom and tried to help the snake like man but he would have none of it.

Tom cast a barrier around the Vampire and himself, stopping the others from interrupting the fight. As Edward Ran over to Rin's side and Carlisle, Alice, Narcissa and Esme began to help the doctor with the thrashing Fairy; the scene only fuelled Tom's rage. His eyes shot toward the Vampire as he crouched down fro an attack and many battle strategies raced through his mind at once, he wanted the one that would take the longest.

Edward fell to his knees beside Rin as she held in screams of pain, his face contorted in pain as one loud agonising scream tore free; he turned pleading eyes on his father and all Carlisle could do was look back at him with worry.

'You need to do something now if you're going to stop this Edward.' He breathed as he tended to injuries on Rin's head.

'You know I won't be able to stop!' Edward growled, hating himself for the pain that his mate was suffering.

Alice turned her head toward the fight and noticed that Jasper and Emmett were continuously running at a barrier as James and Tom fought; they were screaming at him to stop, that it was suicide but the barrier held strong and the man became more determined in his spell casting.

Lucius walked up and knelt beside Edward, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder, he looked deep into his golden eyes.

'don't stop the change.' He stated, his eyes calculating and hard edged.

'NO! I WON'T LET HER SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS THE REST OF US! Edward roared, glaring at the older Vampire.

'Edward, I've seen it. She'll be one of us.' Alice said as she turned back to her brother and his mate.

Edward's face became sorrowful and he closed his eyes, bowing his head he sighed and turned to look at his mate, she was looking at him fondly and the occasional wince flew across her face; he sighed and looked back to Lucius and gritted his teeth.

'What will happen if I don't stop it?' he hissed, clenching his fists to stop from tearing through the forest.

'I'm not sure but I know that she will live.' He replied, watching Edward nod slightly and turn back to the Fairy on the ground.

He pulled her into his lap and held her close to his chest, he could smell the venom in her blood and that her Fairy blood quickened the process; she finally let go of he control and screamed before falling unconscious. Edward turned toward Tom and was shocked about what he found.

----------------------------

Tom was listening to the conversation about his granddaughter; he hastened in casting spells at the Vampire before he got to close and he blatantly ignored the other two Vampires as they tried to get him to retreat. He sidestepped an attack and spun around, firing cutting hexes and body binds left right and centre.

'Your time has come old man; if you think that avenging that pitiful girl is worth anything then you are a fool.' James spat as he was hit with a cutting hex.

'No James. Your time has come.' Tom hissed as the Vampire lunged at him blindly.

James hit his mark and sliced Tom's stomach open as he raced past, the dark lord turned on his heal and raised his wand; blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

'For attempting to destroy my family,' he heard Rin scream in pain, 'Avada Kadavra!'

James' lifeless corpse dropped from where he was standing and the thud reverberated throughout the clearing, Tom winced and turned back to his granddaughter; he started to walk toward her as she began to wake and fell to his knees.

-------------------------------

Rin's eyes fluttered open after James' body hit the ground, she snuggled into Edward's arms and smiled when his grip tightened around her body; she looked over his shoulder and saw her grandfather walking towards them but he fell to his knees in pain.

'No,' she whispered and sprung from her mate's lap and ran to her grandfather.

Severus gasped and ran to help his step-daughter but everything that they tried was in vane, the older wizard was slipping away with every passing second.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, you can't die! Grandpa, NO!' Rin screamed as she pulled her hand from his stomach and found it to be drenched in his blood.

'R-Rin, t-take c-c-care o-of you f-f-f-family. B-bri-ng y-your s-s-s-son back.' He shuddered as he lost more blood from his wound.

Draco and his parents stood behind Rin and Severus, their heads bowed and their eyes full of tears; Edward got up and walked over to Tom, kneeling beside his mate and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she cried. she gripped onto Tom's hand and leant over him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He shuddered and smiled at his granddaughter, the beautiful young woman she had become made him proud and he would die with that pride, along with the pride of his daughter, step-son and grandson in his memory. Rin shook her head in protest as she felt Tom's hand become limp and the fire that normally lit his red eyes no longer shone.

Rin cried harder as all breath and life left him and she collapsed onto his chest, clutching at his robes and begging him to come back. Esme felt for the girl and she buried her face into Carlisle's chest, crying for the loss to the family that had grown.

Edward bowed his head, bloody tears trailed his cheeks and dripped onto his pant leg, he looked at Rin and sighed, he began to pry her from the dead body but her protests made it harder; when he finally pried her hands from the robes, he pulled her into his lap. She clung to him like he would be the next to leave her.

'Shhhh, love. It's ok, c'mon.' he whispered as he stroked her hair, pulling twigs and leaves out of it every once in a while.

----------------------------------

Victoria watched the scene in complete rage, the wizard was able to kill her mate; but he died in the process. Now she knew that she wanted the Fairy bitch dead. She sprang from her hiding place and dodged the other Vampires as they ran at her.

---------------------------------

As Edward held his mate, he could smell the changes that were taking place quite quickly in her blood and then he snapped his attention to the fast approaching Vampire. He jumped to his feet and spun around before letting Rin go, turning back to the red haired Vampire before she punched him in the face, sending him into a tree.

Rin watched, wide-eyed, as Edward hit a tree on the other side of the clearing; she turned her attention on his assailant and gasped as the other woman grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off of the ground. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco all had their wands trained on the Vampire; daring her to make the wrong move. Rin clawed at the hand and gasped for air, Victoria only laughed.

'You'll die for them, every last one of them. As revenge for James.' She hissed into her ear, as she tightened her grip.

Rin's legs began to kick outward as the grip tightened; her lungs screamed for the air that they were being denied. Edward cried out to her but all she could hear was her heartbeat, then suddenly, everything stopped. Her heart stopped beating, she stopped breathing, he legs went limp and so did her arms.

The Vampire laughed shrilly as she tossed the body away, smirking as she hit the ground. Edward looked at the broken body of his mate in complete horror and dysphoria, he flicked his gaze to the Vampire that took his mate from him and began to snarl. He stood to his feet, thunder rolled and lightning flashed, blinding everyone; when the flash dissipated, Rin was standing in the same place that her body was laying.

Edward looked at her in bewilderment, her eyes were closed and her hair moved in a breeze that only it seemed to feel, her torn clothes allowed her wings to be unleashed and they spread out beautifully. A clap of thunder startled everyone bar Rin and her eyes snapped open. She focused only on the Vampire that attempted her life and she unleashed a feral growl.

------------------------

Four sets of eyes widened as they all felt an astonishing serge of magic across the air; Azriel, Anya, Draven and Lucas all stood from the council table and ran to the nearest window; the time of war was fast approaching and their leader was in the makings of complete bloodshed. They all turned to the Fairy council and bowed, Mashira stood off to the side and he to had felt the power, and he thanked every god in the Fairy realm that their princess wouldn't become cold with what ever had transpired.

'The Fairy Princess is pissed and ready for a bloodbath; are you all prepared for the damage that will ensue because of the threats that surround her family?' Azriel sneered, his onyx eyes glistening in disgust.

All four magical creatures stood and left the council chambers, they had to prepare their armies for war.

----------------------------

Victoria stood stunned as the mere slip of a girl snarled at her in warning, she knew the tone anywhere; her eyes widened when she noticed that the girls eyes were a deeper shade of bloody crimson than her own. Rin flicked her left wrist toward her and vines hastened toward the intended target, wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles before turning into hardened adamantium ropes.

The Fairy had changed somewhat, she was now a half-breed. Vampire/Elemental Blood Fairy, a combination that no one had ever bore witness to; Edward looked from his mate to the flabbergasted Lucius Malfoy standing not twelve feet from her and smirked, he liked the darker side as much as her regular side, but this was just pant tightening fun. Rin turned to the Vampires in the clearing that were safe from her wrath and smiled and innocent smile.

'Have fun.' She said before she walked over to her grandfathers' body.

Jasper and Emmett caught on to what the girl was hinting and they both leapt for the Vampire that was locked in metal. Alice and Rosalie joined in and began tearing Victoria apart, when Emmett called for Jasper to start a fire, Rin snapped her fingers and a massive pyre sprang to life. Edward walked over to his mate and knelt beside her as she stared intently at the body lying before her.

'What are you thinking my love?' he whispered into her ear, his breath ghosted over her flesh and made her shiver.

'I'm thinking that I can possibly bring back grandfather and Dorian, now that I am stronger.' She whispered, knowing that he knew the answer.

Edward's eyes widened as Rin grabbed the front of her grandfathers robes and wrapped her other arm around his neck. Severus watched with a smile on his face as Rin shadowed away with Tom's body and Edward.

------------------------------------

When the shadows receded, Edward opened his eyes and found himself looking at the grave of the little boy that was to be his son. Rin lied her grandfathers' corpse on the ground next to the grave of her son and knelt at the base of it. Edward backed away until he was far enough to see and hear everything, as well as run to her aid, but not close enough that an arm shot out of the ground and give him a heart attack. He heard Rin begin to speak softly, as if to the two people that she wanted to resurrect.

'Please, hear me. I know that you might be peaceful but I need both of you back on this plane. I need my Grandfather, to be the guidance in the family and someone to turn to about mum and dad. I need my Son; I want to hug my little boy and have him in my arms, smiling his bright smile again. He was the brightness in my life and the candle that led my way to my Mate.' Her voice cracked with unshed tears and her head dropped, pain racked her body but she gave no outward sign of it aside from her face contorting.

A baby blue flash blinded Edward and engulfed Rin, the grave and Tom's body. When the light vanished and Edward recovered his eyesight, he saw Rin lying on the ground, the grave was disturbed and Tom's body was gone. He gasped and ran over to his mate, picking her up and holding her bridal-style. A rustling in the bushes around the grave caught his attention and a little boy, about five years old crawled out of them.

'Who awe you?' his little voice was shaken and frightened, Edward recognised his face immediately and smiled.

Kneeling down and sitting Rin on the ground, propped against him, he turned back to the boy; he slightly shook Rin awake and when her eyes locked on the boy before them both, all of the memories flooded to boy's mind.

'Mummy? D-Daddy?' he wasn't sure if the Vampire would accept him but he tried anyway.

'Oh my little boy, Dorian, come here.' Rin's eyes were full of tears; Dorian smiled at her but looked timidly toward Edward.

'Come on, son.' He said; Dorian's face lit like a wildfire.

Jumping to his feet, he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him toward both of his parents, barrelling into their open arms and crying with joy. Tom watched from the shadows of the tree line, he could hear the sounds of apparition and turned to find all of the Vampires, as well as the rest of the Family. Lilly saw the sight before her and she gasped, Grace and Mary turned their attention toward the sight and their jaws dropped; the second they had arrived at the clearing, they had all been told that Tom was dead and Rin had changed but this was amazing.

Evee struggled in her uncle's arms and fought to be released, when Harry spotted his sister, he just about dropped his niece. Evee ran over to her mother and Father but stopped when she saw them holding some other kid. She had completely forgotten about Dorian and tears sprang to her eyes, Rijn smelt the tears and snapped her eyes to her daughter. She beckoned for her to come to her but the child ran off.

'Evee!' she called after her, Edward took Dorian from her lap and nodded for her to go after the girl.

After springing to her feet, she took off with her new speed and dodged tree after tree as she followed the scent of her daughter. She found her curled up against a tree trunk.

'Evee, baby, what's wrong?' she asked, kneeling in front of her.

'Y-y-you a-and d-d-dad-dy don't l-lo-ve me or D-Dowian no more.' She cried, clutching her knees against her chest.

Rin shook her head and smiled, she lifted Evee's chin and looked into her purple depths.

'The little boy in daddy's and my arms was Dorian, sweetie. I just brought him back.' She soothed but the look if distrust didn't leave the little girls face.

'Listen to your mother Evee, she's telling the truth.' Tom stated softly as he walked out of the shadows.

'POP-POP TOMMY!' she shrieked as she jumped to her feet and ran at her great grandfather, wrapping her arms around his legs.

Rin smiled and stood up, Evee looked at her sad smile and immediately felt bad, and tears sprang to her eyes as she ran after her mother as she began to walk away. She crashed into her legs and cried into her upper thigh.

'I'm sowwy. Don't be sad mummy!' she cried, Rin patted her head and lifted her into her arms.

'C'mon, let's go and explain this to mum and dad, as well as everyone else.' She sighed as she looked at Tom, he laughed and Rin shadowed them all back to the Family.

-------------------------

Everyone bar Dorian, Edward, Evee and Rin nearly fell over when Tom Riddle appeared out of the tree line, Lilly began to cry as she looked at her father; she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. When Rin had brought him back, all of his features returned to what they would have looked like had ne never died, greying brown hair, green eyes, every feature. For once in over sixteen years, Tom Riddle looked human.

'How?' Lilly asked, turning to her daughter as she hugged her little boy close to her.

'I really don't know to be honest.' She stated simply, smiling at her mate and her daughter.

'Well, for everyone's sake; CAN WE GO TO BED NOW?' Mary snapped, she had been woken up from a fitful sleep and was very irritated.

-------------------------------

Everyone laughed and apparated back to Snape Manor for the evening. Edward and Rin put the two kids in their own room, tucking them in and kissing them goodnight; as Rin quietly shut the door and turned to Edward, he smiled evilly. She raised an eyebrow and her red eyes searched his questioningly, lust flashed across his golden irises and she smirked.

Looking as if she was going to ask a question, she caught him off guard and took off down the hall, dashing down different corridors and through rooms that separated other corridors from ones she was in. She giggled as she came to a stop in front of the doors to the main library. She slowed her breathing down and closed her eyes, she never saw him coming until she opened her eyes and saw him standing right in front of her, the same evil glint in his eyes and all.

He smirked as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, she made a small sound and then began to playfully fight against him. Alice and Emmett stood in a hallway and watched as Edward came striding down toward them with Rin over his right shoulder, Emmett smiled knowingly at his brother and gave him a high five as he walked past; Rin's eyes widened at the goofy grin on the buff Vampires face and she began to curse a blue streak at him.

Sirius and Jacob opened their doors groggily and stepped into the hall to see what the noise was about. Both broke into a similar grin when they saw the Vampire carrying the hybrid Fairy, they nodded to him and wished him good luck; that came to no surprise to Rin but the next one was.

Carlisle, Lucius, Severus, Tom, Harry and Draco all stood at the mouth of a corridor and saluted the Vampire that walked past; Rin's jaw hit the floor. By the time that Edward had opened the door to their bedroom, he had walked across the entire length of the mansion with his mate over his shoulder; all of the thoughts that ran through her mind during the walk were absolutely hilarious.

----*LEMON WARNING*----

Edward locked the door behind him and walked over to the plush bed, tossing Rin onto the mattress. She looked at him seductively and waved her hand, locking wards and silencing charms formed over every inch of the room and she was sure that they would need it.

Edward leant over his small mate and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss, his hands roaming over her clothed body, her hands moved frantically over the buttons of his shirt and attempted to undo them, she growled in her throat in impatience and tore the shirt from her mate's torso, throwing it on the other side of the room. Edward halted the kiss and smirked down at his smaller mate, the fire in her eyes proved to be the best turn on at that moment, seeing as she wasn't angry enough to make it rain in the bedroom. He propped himself on his elbows and slowly, teasingly, began to undo her dress shirt; she growled at him and he pressed his mouth to her throat, sucking and nipping at it lightly as his fingers slowly worked the buttons.

'This is payback for that little image that you sent me last week.' He breathed, smirking when the hybrid beneath him shuddered in delight.

'Then exact your revenge; I dare you.' She hissed challengingly; the two sides to her mind screamed in triumph when Edward snarled.

Edward slipped the torn shirt off of his mates' shoulders, kissing his way from her throat and over her shoulders; he nipped at her collarbone and sent shivers down her spine as his fangs grazed over her skin. The pale skin that adorned his mates' body made her glow in the moonlight that streamed through the window and onto the bed. Her red eyes shone with lust and adoration for the man above her, he smiled as he continued to assault her skin with his mouth, growling when he came to a stop at her bra.

He took the cloth that laid between each cup into his mouth and tore it with his fangs, revealing each ample breast. He looked down at Rin's form with such love and wonder in his eyes that he nearly stopped because he was afraid of damaging the perfect image before him. Rin's right hand came up and her fingers curled around the back of his neck, pulling him toward her in a passionate kiss.

Leaving all thoughts in the back of his mind, except that one of making this the best experience for both of them, he began to undo the slacks that his little hybrid wore. His slender fingers slipped the garment over her legs and off of her body, taking the shoes and socks with it. Leaving her in but her panties. He sat up and smirked at Rin's flushed face, the blush spread down her neck and covered the top half of her breasts. Opening her eyes, she stared at Edward's pants that still adorned his hips and she glared at them.

'If you keep glaring, they'll probably, HEY!' he leapt to his feet when suddenly, his pants spontaneously combusted into flames.

'That's better.' Rin giggled as her fully naked Vampiric mate stood before her, fully erect and in all of his glory.

Edward growled and stalked toward her on the bed, crawling over her like a tiger that was sneaking up on its prey. He slipped two fingers under the elastic of her underwear and slipped them off, staring hungrily at her naked form. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, gaining a gasp as Rin's hands flew into his hair. He smiled against her skin and lifted his hand to play with the other nipple. After a few seconds, Edward bit down in the nipple that was in his mouth, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath him.

'E-Edward, stop teasing me!' Rin groaned; arching her back as her mate began to lap up the blood from the bite.

'As you wish, my love.' He whispered huskily into her ear, rubbing his nose along her jaw as his hand travelled towards her core.

Rin moaned as Edward sucked on her collarbone and arched as he slid on of his fingers inside of her, a moan of pure ecstasy tore from her throat and to Edward, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He began to move his finger in and out of her, moving as slowly as he could, wanting to send her over the edge before sheathing his cock inside of her body. Rin's head shook rapidly and she clutched the sheets beneath her as Edward added another finger, scissoring them so that she could take his length.

'E-Edward, I'm gonna. EDWARD!' she screamed as she rode out her orgasm that his fingers had brought her to.

He positioned himself at her entrance, leaning over her and capturing her lips in a rough kiss, he buried himself to the hilt in her moist core. Her eyes widened and tears spilled from them as he stilled his body. He pulled back from the kiss and softly kissed the tears from her face, nuzzling her neck as he waited for her to adjust to his girth.

'I'm sorry my love, I didn't want to hurt you.' He whispered; planting butterfly kissed along her jaw.

'E-Edward, if you don't start moving, I'll bloody kill you.' She snarled, finally adjusted to his size.

He pulled back from her neck and nodded, smiling. He pulled all the way out of her body and then thrusted back in, tearing a moan is delight from her throat, he kept a slow rhythm and she gradually began to move with him, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside of her.

'Mmmmmm, Edward, deeper.' She pleaded, moaning as he complied with her wish.

Rin dragged her fingernails down his back and caused him to slam into her; her moan gave him and idea. He kept slamming into her body, making her moan with every thrust.

'F-faster.' Edward groaned as she whispered into his ear.

He crushed his lips onto hers and gripped at her hips as he began to pick up a faster pace, his tongue explored her mouth as he continued to pound into her form, mapping out every inch as they both grew closer to their end.

Rin moaned loudly as her mate pounded her into the mattress and she felt a knot build up in her gut, knowing how close she was, she pleaded for Edward to go deeper and faster. He gripped her hips hard enough that she knew there were going to be bruises there in the morning, he thrusted faster and deeper until they were so close to the edge that Edward couldn't hold back.

Rin screamed out his name as she came, holding him close as he continued to thrust into her; his climax wasn't far behind, he began to growl as he felt her walls contract around his cock; until he flat out roared in ecstasy, his fangs extending, he bit down on the junction between Rin's neck and right shoulder. As his seed spilled into her, he drank her blood; pulling back and lapping the blood from the wound, he bared his neck to her. She instinctively bit him and began to drink from him, her toes curling from the orgasm and the intoxicating effect from her mate's blood as it flowed down her throat.

She pulled away and looked up at her mate, she smiled and brought her hand up to stroke his cheek; they were finally together forever and only death would be able to separate them. She kissed him as he pulled out of her; he stood and pulled her into his arms, moving further up the massive bed. He laid her down after pulling back the covers, curling up beside her and wrapping his arms around her protectively, he pulled her close to his chest and smiled as she snuggled closer to his body. Kissing her temple he closed his eyes and fell into blissful oblivion with his mate at his side. Neither felt the tingling on the marks that each had left on the other as they both fell to unconsciousness.

-----------------------

Everyone bar Rin and Edward sat in the dinning hall at Snape manor the next morning for breakfast, as Dorian and Evee walked in with Lilly she noticed this and raised the question.

'Where are Rin and Edward?' she had completely forgotten seeing Edward carrying Rin over his shoulder last night and she began to worry.

'Don't you remember, Lil's? Edward carried her into the bedroom over his shoulder last night; no one has seen them since.' Severus stated as he kissed his mate in the cheek when she sat beside him.

Her mouth opened in an 'o' and she nodded her head, giggling at her naivety.

Grace and Mary looked up at the roof and then to each other, both had the same grin on their faces and they shook their heads in unison.

---------------------

As the morning light slithered through the windows, Edward Cullen opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away. He yawned and smiled as his eyes fell on the form of his sleeping mate, still naked from the nights activities; he nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed her bare shoulder, his lips lingering on the pale flesh.

Rin sighed happily and snuggled deeper into the bed, revelling in the strong arms that were wrapped securely around her waist, she knew exactly who it was and she was overjoyed that the night before had actually happened. Rolling over, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the Vampire beside her.

'Good morning my love.' He whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek.

'Good morning, what time is it?' she asked, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped.

'About seven in the morning. Every one's at breakfast.' He smiled as she groaned at the time.

He pulled the covers off of his body and stood from the bed, Rin eyed his body appreciatively; he turned back to her and smirked, leaning over the bed and capturing her lips.

'Come on love; we have to go down stairs.' He smiled, rubbing his nose against hers.

She pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes.

'You're joking right? I probably won't be able to walk after last night.' She state, flicking her gaze to his loins for emphasis.

Edward smiled and pulled the covers off of his mate, admiring every love-bite and graze that his fangs had left behind. His eyes wondered to her lower body and widened as he spotted the bruises from his hands that were a stark contrast to the white skin that they marred. Rin sensed his anger toward himself and sat up, pulling his chin up so that he looked her in the eyes. Silent words convinced him that it was nothing and that he wouldn't have been able to stop what he did and that she wouldn't have it any other way. He looked away from her, still hating himself slightly.

'Edward Cullen, I love you and nothing is going to change that. These bruises are proof of the love that we have for each other and like these scratches and love-bites; they serve as a reminder of the best night of my life to date.' She stated, pulling him to face her once more.

He looked into her eyes and found nothing but love and adoration directed at him; he closed his eyes and exhaled, when he opened them again hers hadn't changed. He smiled slightly and she beamed at him, kissing him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'C'mon love. Time to face the family.' He chuckled, pulling out of her arms and picking her up off of the bed, setting her on her feet.

They both parted and went to their wardrobes to find clothes; Rin had a little trouble walking but smiled and dealt with it. After dressing and making themselves presentable, they walked out of the bedroom.

They walked hand in hand as they passed through corridors and down flights of stairs toward the dinning hall; upon their entry six sets of eyes shifted to them and glowed teasingly, Rin snarled silently. Her mate tightened his hold on her hand to comfort her and she smiled at him.

Dorian and Evee snapped their attention to their parents and practically flew out of their chairs and crashed into their mothers' legs, effectively knocking her on her arse. Once she gained the ability to breath again; Rin hugged her children, glaring at the laughing animagus, werewolf teen and Blond teenage Vampire.

'Draco, Jacob, Sirius; when I get over there, trust me, you won't like the things that I have in mind.' Her words silenced all three.

Everyone in the hall broke into thunderous laughter that the faces that each male was pulling and even Rin snickered at her handy work.

'So, now that James and Victoria are out of the way; what now?' Grace asked as the laughter died down.

'It's time to rectify all of the wrong that a certain meddling fool has done; and why not make his life a living hell while doing so?' Rin smirked at the plans that formatted in her head.

_A/N: hey, soz it's been a while since I updated but I have school and I had work placement training. Thank you very much to blyieau for the idea, if you review, tell me what creature you want to be and what you want your name as. I'll add you in the next chapter. All my love Tsuzuki's-luva. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: hey, I'm sorry about the time between this chapter and my last update but I have SEVERE writers block and nothing has been coming to mind. I hope that the length of this chapter will appease my very loyal readers for a few reviews, even if for suggestions for later chapters._

**Chapter 11: Enter a New Chess Piece.**

Almost two months have passed since Rin was turned and Carlisle and Jasper were impressed with her control, they were also curious to the fact that she didn't drink either human or animal blood. She would fight tooth and nail, saying that she wasn't hungry, but all of them saw it; her eyes became as black as her step-fathers hair and when Edward had her in his lap during the night as they all talked, she would bury her nose in the crook of his neck and groan.

Jasper confronted Edward about it and told him of his worries and Edward just smiled at his brother, truly thankful that he was worried about his mate. He chuckled a bit but promised to get Rin to drink something, both went to Carlisle and that lead to the only reason that Lilly had all of the younger children out of the manor that day. Carlisle, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Jasper and Emmett all chased Rin through the manor and eventually trapped her in a corner of the library; Edward had a goblet of animal blood in his hand and he stepped forward, stopping short because of the look that flashed in his mates eyes, fear.

'Rin, you need to drink. If you don't, you could attack one of the children.' Jasper pleaded, sending calming waves toward the hybrid girl, but her fear was greater.

Edward looked over his shoulder to Carlisle and after the elder Vampire nodded, took a step forward again; his little mate whimpered, she knew things that the others didn't and the things she knew, they would likely not understand. Her eyes pleaded with her mate to stop but all of the male Vampires were more worried about her attacking one of the children.

'Edward, please; don't make me.' She whimpered softly, one bloody tear falling down her face.

Edward continued to advance but his steps began to falter as Rin pressed herself against the wall behind her, her eyes flashed with fear and a knowledge that she kept to herself; he stopped as he turned his head toward the door.

Alice burst in not a second later, running toward the group and placing herself firmly between the men and Rin.

'Alice, now's-'Carlisle began but Alice cut her off.

'Don't do this; she'll die if you make her drink that.' Alice stated firmly.

Rin looked relieved that someone understood, even if said person understood because they saw her death if she would have drunk the animal blood. Edward's face contorted into a look of pain as he saw the vision that Alice had had, dropping the goblet on the carpet; he fell to his knees and began to whisper, mostly to himself but to Rin as well.

'I'm sorry my love; I-I, what was I about to do?' Jasper flinched as he felt the self hatred coming from his brother and Rin flew to him.

'Edward, this was something that I should have told you; long before this happened. I will die if I drink the blood of a human or an animal; the only blood I can survive on is that of my mate.' Edward looked at her, shock covering his face.

She smiled at him and let her occlumency shields fall, allowing him to see all of the mental pictures that she could create; his eyes smouldered as he looked at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he picked her up and left to their room. Draco stared after them in awe and envy.

'Goddamnit! That guy is so lucky that he can read her mind on a whim!' he snarled, the other Vampires only laughed and shook their heads.

Rain thudded against the window panes of Snape Manor and all of the residents relaxed for the time being, though that they were laid back didn't mean that some weren't scheming and plotting.

Rin was holed up in the library with her stepfather (Well not technically yet), her brother and his mate.

'Alright, we need a plan of attack. I wanna get these guys hard but slowly so that they don't know what's happened until we have control.' Rin said, looking at the males across the table.

'Going for them one at a time seems to be the best option; but how to go about it?' Severus supplied.

'I know enough about Ron, Ginny and Hermione to get them where we want them. But Dumbledore is the tough one to get.' Harry hissed, his blood boiling at the thought of the people that betrayed him.

'I can handle that.' Severus said, smirking evilly.

'Right so what to do? And who's first on the agenda?' Draco asked as he tightened his hold on his mate.

'We need to find out-'Rin stopped short when she heard a knock at the door of the library.

'Yes.' Rin said, granting whoever it was entrance.

'Mistress Rin, Tipsy is sorrys for interrupting yous but theres peoples here for yous.' The small house-elf squeaked.

She looked up and saw the four figures behind the house-elf and smiled, she gestured them to sit down and make themselves comfortable. _'Edward, bring everyone into the library please.'_ She thought, knowing her beloved heard her.

'So, young Fairy; what has happened since last?' Azriel asked as the other three sat down.

'A lot Azriel; I have my daughter back, the vampires that were after me are no more and through an unfortunate event, I am a hybrid.' She replied, smiling as her mate and the rest of the family walked in and sat down.

'So, this is your mate then?' Anya asked, looking Edward up and down as he stood beside Rin.

'Yes, he is.' Rin smiled, gripping his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Rin felt a sharp tug on her sleeve and turned her head to see Dorian and Evee standing to her left, obviously wanting to hug their mummy; she smiled and lifted them both into her lap and hugged them close to her chest.

'Now, what have you got planned for this war?' Draven said, smiling at the two children in the hybrids lap.

'Either you wage complete war on your enemies and die or you attack slowly, taking out one critical member of their side at a time.' Rin replied, smirking.

'Ingenious, when do we start?' Lucas asked, his amber eyes sparkling with mischief.

'First to go is Ronald Weasley.'

Ron Weasley walked the halls of Hogwarts with a smile on his face, Hermione had agreed to marry him and she had asked him to go to her private rooms and wait for a special engagement gift.

He had practically run toward her private rooms in anticipation but his somewhat logical mind had told him to drag out the trip and then the prize would be greater.

He neared the portrait that guarded the brunette's rooms and he prepared himself for what was to come, checking his breath, straitening his clothes and fixing his hair before speaking the password and entering the dark chambers.

''Mione? Are you here?' he called out to the darkness, when he got no answer; he shrugged his shoulders and cast a lumos charm on the room.

When his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he had only seconds to think before he was crash tackled to the ground; he struggled to get the large body off of him but it was in vane.

'Stop struggling or I'll have to hurt you.' A smooth and deadly voice rang over his ears.

Ron looked at the person on top of him and all but screamed in fear, the amber eyes that looked back at him sparkled in malicious glee; the rough features of the man above him screamed not human but his mind was in so much panic that he couldn't focus on what the guy was. Suddenly the man was off of him and they were no longer in Hermione's rooms, shadows had surrounded them and as soon as they had dissipated Ron found himself chained to a wall in a cell.

'What in the name of Merlin is going on?' he shouted, tugging on the restraints on his wrists.

'I wouldn't do that Ronnikins, unless you want a werewolf on your case.' Ron's head snapped in the direction of the voice and watched in anger as Potter walked out of the shadows.

'Potter, what is the meaning of this? Why am I here?' he demanded, pulling on his restraints as if to get to Harry.

'Well, the reason you are here is quite simple really; revenge for what you have done to me and my family.' Harry's eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the red head and drew his wand.

'Now, it's time for pay back.' He hissed as he waved his wand and sent a cutting hex toward his prisoner.

Rin and Edward were sitting in one of the many parlours of the manor when they heard the screams, a smile graced Rin's face as she snuggled into her mate's side; Edward looked down at her and smiled contentedly, everything was perfect in his life now. He lent over Rin and kissed her temple before pulling back and relaxing further into the couch, both creatures began to slip into a comfortable sleep when a loud knocking was heard at the doors of the mansion.

Rin jumped to her feet and looked confusedly at her mate then dashed out of the parlour. As she ran down the halls, Edward caught up to her and they both reached the entrance hall just as Lilly was opening the door.

'Is this the residence of the Snape Family?' a feminine voice asked.

Lilly nodded in reply and opened the door further to allow the person entrance, Azriel walked into the entrance hall and stood beside Rin and Edward to greet the visitor but as the person took a step, they fell to the ground.

Lilly and Rin were at the persons' side in seconds and they both began to treat the wounds that they each found. They tried to talk to the person that lay in front of them but they were out cold.

'She's a nymph, woodland nymph to be precise and the residue of the magical signature screams Dumblefuck did this to her.' Lilly hissed; her eyes flicked toward her mate as he entered the hall.

'Azriel, give us a hand and lift her up; follow me once you've got her.' Rin's voice was like ice and the temperature around her dropped by at least ten degrees.

Azriel walked over to the limp nymph lying on the floor and lifted her into his arms, the second his skin came into contact with hers a jolt of fire ran through his veins, igniting his blood; he knew then that he had found his soul-mate. He followed Rin up the stairs and through various corridors before they stopped in front of French double-doors and Rin opened them to reveal a vast bedroom.

Azriel walked over to the bed and placed the nymph on it, allowing her body to sink slightly into the mattress before Rin pulled him away from her side and pushed him out of the room; her magic slammed the door shut before the Veela could re-enter the room.

He paced back and forth in front of the door for hours, waiting anxiously for the young hybrid to walk through the doors and allow him to see the creature that would become his mate; he acknowledged one of the Vampires as he came and stood on the opposite side of the corridor and leaned casually on the wall.

'She's gonna be alright.' The Vampire said after a few minutes of silence, Azriel stopped pacing and looked at him.

'And how would you know this?' he all but spat, the tension ate at his nerves with every second that passed.

'When Vampires are turned, some of us develop special abilities; mine is the ability to read minds. And since my Mate is in that room with yours, I'd trust me on this.' Edward sneered defensively, he knew what the Veela was feeling but defensive behaviour was second nature to him.

Azriel took a step toward the Vampire with several curses on the tip of his tongue when the door opened and Rin walked out, a hardened glare plastered on her features.

'Azriel, do not even contemplate cursing my mate. Only warning, next time, it will be your head.' She hissed; the Veela male immediately stood down as he felt the magic surge and crack against his skin.

Severus and Lilly walked along the corridor and stopped near the three, Lilly felt the tension and walked into the room to check on the newcomer, Azriel followed closely behind and soon all five of them were standing around the bed.

'Alright, I'll tell you what we're going to do from now on. After Granger and Weaselette are dealt with, we move in on Dumbledore.' Rin said, walking into the room then exiting again.

Edward followed her and walked along side his mate until they reached their son's room.

'What's wrong love?' he asked

'Nothing, it's just that I want for all of this to be finished so that we can all go on with our lives and not have to worry about anything attacking us or the kids.' She said as they stopped outside the door.

Edward pulled his mate into his arms and held her tightly, she breathed in his scent and shivered in delight, suddenly, one of the best ideas she ever had formulated in her head. She stepped back and kissed Edward before running into the study. Edward followed her and stood still as Rin started to brew a potion on her desk and add quickening charms to the brewing process, then she walked back down to the dungeons and walked toward the cell that Harry and the Weasle were in.

'Harry, may I take some hair from your little prisoner?' she asked, a dark gleeful smile covering her lips.

'What for?' he asked cocking his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow.

'Pollyjuice.' She simply stated and the gears clicked in her brother's head and he shared her dark smile before moving to the side.

Rin walked over to the red head and lifted his chin so that he was looking into her eyes, she smiled sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged sharply, ripping strands from his head. Ron screamed at the pain and attempted to hit the girl but she stepped back and turned to walk out the door.

'now, Hermione and Ginny; then Dumbledore.'


End file.
